


Alcide & Pandora

by needtakehave



Category: True Blood
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 61,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtakehave/pseuds/needtakehave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A log of different threads from an RPG between original character Pandora Blake and canon character Alcide Herveaux. Hot scenes filled with love/hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at Lou Pines and where they first meet.

Pandora walked into the light. Her dirty blond hair flashed as the light hit it. She sighed, God but she hated werewolves. Well, that wasn't exactly true, mostly, she hated the alpha mentality. It sickened her. Sure, she herself was a vampire but still. She was female, the 'I Man, I In Charge' thing just pissed her off. Sighing, she opened the doorway to the bar and braced herself.

Alcide needed a drink so he stopped at Lou Pine's. What had happened the night before should have discouraged him; but it was either the Were-bar or home, where a problem awaited him. No, he told himself, Sookie wasn't a problem. Sookie was job that apparently he wasn't doing very well with as his job almost became Were-dinner last night. His left shoulder was bruised and still hurt from the last night's brawl. What was he doing back at Lou Pine's then? Ah, yes, he stopped for a drink. He stared at the mug of ice cold beer in front of him. He was never a good liar. He knew perfectly well that he wasn't there for a lousy mug of beer. Debbie... He thought. Then, his old friend, the same one that gave him the news about Debbie's engagement last night approached him. He took a deep sigh and gave out a weak smile. He thought, tonight he'd be ready to deal with it. But he thought wrong. He stood up and started to head towards the door when an unfamiliar face caught his attention. He quickly scanned the newcomer and thought, "Look so out of place." But somehow deep within, he felt that the young lady fitted right in.

Pandora scanned the crowd. Werewolf. Werewolf. Werewolf. Nothing but weres but really? What had she expected? This was after all a known werewolf bar. She moved towards the bar, weaving in and out of men. One man had been gulping down glasses of beer like a drowning man, another on her right as he made her way through, was busy feeling the breasts of one of the waitresses, who was probably a were too. Men! They were such pigs. She strolled up to the bar and slammed down a $20. I'd like a large glass of whatever is on tap. Not that she'd drink it, she was a vampire for cripes sake. But the illusion was always helpful.

For a moment, Alcide's curiosity got a hold of him. He stopped in his tracks and watched the newcomer approached the bar. Then a familiar smell penetrated his nose, his eyes squinted. Vampire. His jaws tightened, he never liked vampires. What's a vampire doing in a Were-bar? Wait, didn't he just say he didn't like vampires? Why would he be concerned then if there was a vampire at Lou Pine's. The Were he had a fought with last night did V... That was what Sookie told him. That was why the Were was stronger than a usual Were, she said. Were doing V? He started walking without taking his eyes off at the Vampire, Could it be that they get it from her? Something in him wished that he was wrong. He kept walking, his attention definitely distracted by his thoughts that he didn't see the fight that started to his right. A hard push sent him flying to the bar where she slammed on a body. When he regained composure, he found himself staring at the Vampire's eyes. "Are you okay?" was the first words that came out of his mouth.

She had just gotten her bar when a body sailed past her into the bar. The force of his body slamming into the bar made her beer topple and beer spewed all over the bar and into her top [link of what she is wearing]. Her eyes flashed in annoyance. Using extreme willpower she suppressed the urge to flash her fangs. Her head was the only thing that moved, though her body was rigid.

Alcide's body pressed hard on the vampire's who gave him a deathly look.

Do you mind? she asked. Did she not hear his concern or did she totally ignore him? For a moment, Alcide forgot the Weres fighting; he frowned and looked down at the vampire whom he discovered was a lot tinier than he was. "Well excuse me lady," he said sarcastically then looked down at the front of the vampire's tiny blank top which obviously looked expensive. She must have money, he thought and then continued, "But it ain't my fault your beer spilled." He wanted to add that fact that she ordered a drink she wouldn't be able to drink in the first place, but before he could think more, the brawl escalated. A chair flew over their heads and before he knew it, his fingers were wrapped around the vampire's delicate arm and he was guiding her towards the door. "This bar is not a place for you," he said to her.

A bit startled by his harsh tone when after all, he had knocked into her and not the other way around, she was momentarily off guard so when he started pulling her to the door, she didn't resist - didn't make use of her vampire strength and pull back. Until they got to the door, then she slammed her heels (literally, wearing her bright red heels).

"What in the hell do you think you're doing? Who do you think you are?" she snapped out. She yanked her arm out of his hand. Turning back to the fray her eyes surveyed the damage. Blood was pouring out of one of the men who had broken his nose.

Fuck! she thought to herself. She'd only had a snack before coming here, not a full meal and this was just not good. As it were, blood was coming out pretty fast and steady from the man's nose. Her eyes narrowed, nostrils flared, her fangs popped out inside her mouth. She could feel them against her lips. The only thing they kept them from showing was her mouth being closed. The only thing that kept her from leaping across the room (quiet literally) was the were standing beside her.

A bit startled by his harsh tone when after all, he had knocked into her and not the other way around, she was momentarily off guard so when he started pulling her to the door, she didn't resist - didn't make use of her vampire strength and pull back. Until they got to the door, then she slammed her heels (literally, wearing her bright red heels).

Her eyes flickered back to the were standing beside her. When he mentioned her fangs, her eyes flashed. What did he know? Stupid pup. She was at least 1,000 years older than him. However, with effort, she managed to make her fangs retract. "Don't worry, were, I'm not going to bath in your friends blood," she said, motioning to the blood covered men with her head.

"I have more control than that, more than your friends have. They can't seem to not fight with each other even five lousy minutes. Humans are pathetic, werewolves, more so, with your raised testosterone."

Pandora was known to get bitchy and cutting with her words when she felt like she was on unstable ground. Besides, the more she stayed around this stupid were, the more she noticed his rugged, muscular features and kissable lips. Such a bad thing. She was a vampire, he a were. The two kinds do not mix. Hell, they mix less than vampires and humans.

"Besides, I can take care of myself, I assure you."

A low growl escaped Alcide's throat upon hearing the vampire's words. He never liked vampires. They think they're superior to everybody else. And the delicate looking vampire in front of him was no different. "And I suppose all vampires are high and mighty and bitchy like you," Alcide couldn't stop himself. His frowned deepened by the minute and he felt his body heating up. He didn't have time to argue with this vampire, meanwhile the fight in the bar got more intense; people started pouring out of the entrance/exit door. "Very well then," he looked the vampire in the eyes, "I'll leave you to enjoy yourself, since you can take care of yourself and all."

Pandora could barely contain the rage he just had to keep fueling. Bitchy? he says? I'll show him bitchy! She thought just before one of the nearest men sent a punch towards the man near him. Unfortunately, for all of them, the guy was plastered, so his aim was completely and totally off and the punch would have hit Alcide. With some strange reason, she instinctively put her hand up just before the punch would have hit Alcide square in the face, her hand slammed into the man's fist, closing around it, stopping it mere inches away from Alcide's jaw.

"Yes, I can, but the question is, can you?" she asked, daring him to call her bitchy or preach at her when it was her that had just saved his ass.

Alcide saw everything. It was quick but he did. He was used of getting in brawls especially when he was younger. Getting hit on the face would hurt for a day or two, and usually over something stupid, but that was what Weres do. He looked at the vampire's hand still holding the Were's hand- he turned to the Were (who was obviously drunk) and pushed the Were on the floor. He turned back to the vampire, "Am I gonna listen to you bitch about that now?"

Impulsively and without being able to stop herself, she smiled. The smile transformed her face, it literally brightened if that were possible with a vampire. It made her look even younger than her 19 year old body was.

"Maybbbeeee..." she said, grinning stupidly. Without even glancing the drunk mans way that was on the floor she literally stepped over him.

"So, were you coming or going?"

Alcide's frown and annoyance turned to amazement. The vampire literally transformed in front of him. She had gone from being bitchy to- nice and sweet? He could never understand vampires. And women. And he wouldn't try now even if his life depended on it. He skeptically looked at the vampire, up and down, and with an eyebrow raised he growled, "What is it to you?"

At his growl, she shrugged. "Nothing, I just was curious if you were going into the bar or leaving it, was all. Myself, before you rudely interrupted me, I was in it, if you recall, doing business. That is, until you ruined my top," she said, gesturing to said top that was now doused in the smell of beer. It had soaked through her top and now lay on her skin. If she could feel cold, at least colder than she already was, she would have been.

Rudely interrupted? Wha- "Listen woman, I don't think it's any of your business if I was staying or leaving. Besides, I'm just a 'pathetic Werewolf with raised testosterone', am I not? So why waste time worrying about what I'm doing," Alcide sarcastically replied. His eyes scanned the wet top that stuck on the vampire's skin revealing the vampire's curves. Alcide felt another growl coming, he chose to speak instead. "Not for anything, but you look like a Were-bait."

She laughed, not even upset over his insult. It was so flat; it spoke of the lack of enthusiasm.

"Really? That's the best you can come up with? And we're back to that? I thought I told, no, proved I can take care of myself. But fine, if it's none of my business then I'll just go back in and finish, well, sit with my drink," she said as she moved past him, back into the bar.

"Hell, I ain't worried about you," Alcide spoke as the vampire walked past him. The scent the vampire left behind lingered in his nose; then an intense emotion arose in his chest. Was it disgust? Loath? Or was it something more powerful... Dangerous. Jealousy? Somehow he didn't like the thought of another Were looking at the vampire. What the hell am I talking about? He thought to himself. No, it wasn't that... It was- he tried to reason to himself that this vampire would somehow be a real threat to any of his kind inside the bar. But, although he didn't particularly like this vampire, somehow he knew she wouldn't cause real trouble. "I just feel sorry for the next Were that'll cross your path."

Pandora laughed hard. "You should be worried... Course, if you're that worried, you could always come back in with me. Show me around. Have some fun. You don't look like you have a lot of run or enough of it. You look all serious. Better watch out or you'll get worry lines. Good thing about me is I can't get worry lines, seeing as I died this way. But you," she said, her hand going to his eyebrow and barely, oh so barely brushing over the top of it, "You're already getting them by the looks of it."

Alcide quickly (but gently) grab the vampire's hand that touched his eyebrow. It was cold; and even colder against his warm skin but it was soft. He carefully thought about what the vampire said- "You don't look like you have a lot of fun or enough of it. You look all serious." The vampire should've met him before Debbie. He was different then. Not so much different now, but he was different. But the vampire didn't know that of course. "I ain't going back in there alone. Sure ain't going back in there with you." Without letting the vampire's hand go he continued, "What are you doing hanging around a Were-bar in the first place?"

"What? Are you afraid of your fellow weres that you don't want to go back in alone?" she asked, letting him keep her hand. She knew, without a doubt in her mind, that if she wanted she could pull free - and beat the shit out of him in a split second. Sometimes, though, it was fun to see how things played out. Better than being bored. She could tell, despite his appearances and manner, this were wasn't boring - might never be boring. "What do you think I'm doing here? Looking for a little fun, I mean, isn't that what all vampires do?" she questioned, weres and even humans all had the same opinions about vamps and their hobbies. So stereotypical.

Without thinking, Alcide raised the hand that held the vampire's hand, pulling the vampire in closer to him, "I'm not afraid of anybody," he growled. "I just-" he didn't like what he was hearing inside about Debbie and he wasn't about to tell the vampire this so he changed his tone. "There was nothing interesting inside that was keeping me." He looked down at the vampire, "But I guess my idea of fun and yours are completely different," he felt a little disappointed. Another bored vampire, he thought to himself. Then he found himself staring in the vampire's eyes and he couldn't figure out at first if they were blue or hazel. They were both, he decided in the end. And as if waking up from a light trance, Alcide once again spoke, "Whatever kind of fun are you expecting to find at a Were-bar anyway?"

Pandora shrugged, "No idea, only been in one or two other the years. Really, the were scene isn't my thing, especially when a whole pack decides to up and change at a moment's notice. Like I said, I had business here. More business than pleasure really. As far as I can tell from what little I've seen my business isn't here anyway."

"I don't care," Alcide raised an eyebrow. "I'm asking out of curiosity." But Alcide was actually more suspicious than curious. He continued, "What kind of business?" Suspicion might have gotten a hold of him but he did not miss the fact that the vampire's face looked softer with her head tilted on the side.

"Vampire business, you know... the usual, blood donors, etc."

She waited for his reaction. She knew it was going to be famous. As his face started to change, she stopped him, with other hand going up.

"Just kidding, god, you're so easy to tease," she said with a double meaning clear in her words.

"Very funny," Alcide nodded, his other hand caught the vampire's free hand and then held both hands on the vampire's sides. "Didn't you hear?" Alcide bent down as he spoke, his voice carried yet another growl and his face too close to the vampire's, "It's not always a good idea to tease a wolf."

A shiver ran down her spine and traveled throughout her entire body. She swallowed hard, though she was a vampire, she often retained the mannerisms of the humanity she lost. If it were possible, her body grew still as death and hard against him.

"Really? I had heard that teasing a wolf can be dangerous... yet very rewarding, though can't say for sure," she said, her eyes boring into his. If she had been one that needed breath, it would have been in short supply at that moment.

Alcide's eyes squinted; he licked his lips and stared down at the vampire he still had in his arms. The vampire didn't fight or struggle. A very hard situation for him at the moment as he felt his temperature rising. "Teasing a wolf shouldn't be anybody's business." He replied, his mind telling him to let go but his body was commanding him otherwise, "Or yours." He did not want to get mixed up with a vampire but he was worried that it might be a bit too late.

Pandora wet her lips with her tongue, it darting out to swipe over them quickly. "You know, I usually know a man's name before getting this up close and personal with them. Doesn't seem right," she said, complete nonsense coming out her mouth, as her brain frantically screamed for her to turn and run. She was wrong, he wasn't boring, and he was full on DANGER with a capital D.

Alcide dared to move his face another inch closer to the vampire's face, the tip of his nose touched the bridge of the vampire's nose. What was he doing? He asked himself and decided that the vampire was right, this doesn't seem right... But when did this kind of interaction actually happens? It happens alright- a Were and a vampire... He just didn't think it'd happen to him. And with this vampire, who didn't think much of him to begin with. But she smelled so good, Alcide thought. He couldn't tell what the vampire smelled liked but she smelled really good. He swallowed. Hard. He moved his head sideways, creating a slight friction between the skins on their noses. He was tempted and couldn't help himself. Like a gentle breeze, he brushed his lips over the vampire's full red lips then he spoke, "I don't think you'd be able to take the heat."

She tossed her head from side to side. That only made it worse, made her closer to him than before. Not exactly what she'd meant to happen - right? Though her top had been doused with beer, he'd still be able to smell the Jasmine scent on her; it was her favorite, one she used frequently. She licked her lips over where his had touched hers.

"You're probably right about that, it's been a very long time since I've felt any heat. Though I wouldn't mind going up in flames. Beats the cold," she confessed.

The vampire's soft blonde hair felt nice on his rough skin. Her whole body felt nice against him, Alcide thought. He opened and closed his eyes and tried to regain control over his desires. But seeing the vampire licked her lips didn't help him at all. His chest rose as he took a deep breath. He knew he'd somehow regret what he would do next but he did it anyway-he raised a hand and wrapped it around the vampire's neck. Then, gently, he tilted her head on the side and slowly he let their lips touched. He didn't make any other move and waited for a reaction.

Her throat convulsed as she tried to control herself. This was wrong. He was a werewolf - that meant something, didn't? If it didn't, her mind was so foggy she couldn't remember for the undeath of her. Instinctively, she moved forward, her entire body pressing against his. Her lips pressed harder into his, slowly at first, sampling, then hungrier. She hadn't lied; it had been awhile since she had felt true heat. Like a moth to a flame, she sought it now.

Alcide's hand moved from the front to the back of the vampire's neck. His fingers combed through the vampire's thick blonde hair, where he tightly gripped her, not too tight that he hurt her. He slightly parted his mouth and let the vampire's lips moved around his. They felt cold at first but he didn't mind. He thought his heat was more than enough for both of them. He secretly smiled at the thought and then once again lost in the vampire's scent. The kiss deepened, his tongue playfully touched the vampire's tongue. She tasted exquisite, he thought. He then breathed in, his powerful sense of smell working over-time and then, just like that he knew... He moved his lips a hairline away from the vampire's lips, "Jasmine," he smiled. "You smell like jasmine..."

She chuckled, "I bathe in it," she admitted before plunging her tongue back into his mouth and dancing it around his own. Then stopped suddenly though, and jerked her head back, almost to the point of being impossible, "I don't know your name."

Alcide groaned at the vampire's sudden move that he held her tightly by the head, almost pushing her face close back to his before he replied; "Alcide," then he kissed her again. His tongue ran across the vampire's lips, "Alcide Herveaux. What's yours?"

Her mind when blank, what the hell was her name? This really kind of pissed her off, even under the influence of lust, because she was a 1000 year old vampire for Christ's sake, not some 10 year old newborn. She swallowed hard, her hand slapping the wall next to them. The pain radiating throughout her hand, lifting the fog a bit.

"Blake. Pandora Blake."

"Pandora..." Alcide whispered by the vampire's mouth; the name rolled nicely in his tongue. To his surprise, he liked it. He then again wrapped his hand around Pandora's soft neck then he carefully turned her and pinned her against the wall of the bar. He didn't know what came over him... He couldn't stop kissing her. And he truly enjoyed the way Pandora smelled. He wondered if Pandora tasted like jasmine, too. There was only one way to find out. He moved his hand that covered Pandora's neck and gently replaced it with his tongue.

Pandora let out a sigh and shivered. God, his tongue was hot - flaming hot. That figured since he was a werewolf inside. She could feel his tongue moving over the sensitive spot of her neck. A small fire started burning inside her gut. She may be cold; a vampire, but passion, passion was something she could still feel - even if it has been a long time since she has. "What about you? What's your name?" she asked, her voice husky, thick with pure lust.

A wide smile plastered on his lips as he cupped Pandora's face. He kissed the side of her lips, "You've forgotten already?" The laughter in his voice was undeniable. "It's either you're still teasing me or I kiss that damn good."

She smiled, "Both," she whispered before pulling back.

She looked him full in the face.

"We should stop, people are staring," she said, her hand moving towards the other side of the room where some of the weres were staring, especially the females.

"I don't think you want attention."

Alcide frowned. Was she playing with him all along? Suddenly he felt confused. Then he looked up only to see that the vampire was right. Weres were casting them looks. This isn't good. He didn't know what just happened. He knew he needed to put a stop to it now before it gets further complicated. "You're right," he said to Pandora, "We should stop. The last thing I need are Weres hounding me for this." His voice was firm but he felt the lack of conviction in his words. "You're probably done here anyway, now that you had your fun."

A flicker of hurt quickly spread over her face before it was quickly removed and a facade of cool serenity put in its place.

"Of course," she said, her words hard, flat, cold, and filled with regret, untruth.

"I've had my fun," she said, nodding and pulling back. With those words she simply walked past him and out of the bar, leaving him behind, without any words.

She'd come back another night to attend to her business.

Of course. Alcide clenched his jaws as the vampire strutted away without waiting for his reply. It was all just for fun... He thought bitterly. She was bored and he happened to be around... Then he stopped himself and questioned this nonsense. He decided the bitterness was leftover from his issues with Debbie. How bizarre, he thought, he never once thought of Debbie while he was with the vampire. He was still looking at the direction where the vampire headed and disappeared. He sighed and thought he probably wouldn't see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set a week later after another mansion scene where they almost died trying to save Sookie. 2nd part of this scene, scene complete after this.

It was a chaos. The whole thing that went on last night at Lou Pine's was much bigger than what he and Sookie had expected. When he came back inside Lou Pine's to look for Sookie after speaking to Pandora, Sookie was gone. He searched for her in every corner of the bar, but he was with no luck. He didn't ask around as he didn't want to attract attention but he overheard a Were talking about a banger that left with the male vampire. He didn't know what to think. He hoped that Sookie was safe. He had to report to Northman about Sookie's disappearance and soon. He planned to leave tonight. He would've earlier but he remembered he had arranged for him and Pandora to meet at his apartment. He had been waiting for her since the dark fell. He had fallen asleep on the couch but woke up and found out that it was now close to midnight. He got up and hoped that Pandora didn't come while he was asleep. He stood by the window, his bare feet dug in the thick area rug he'd thrown on the floor. He hoped that the vampire would arrive soon...

Pandora took a breath as she landed on Alcide's doorstep - literally, as she had flown in.

Maybe she shouldn't have come. It was stupid. Just because he had _said_ to come didn't mean she had to listen. Vampires didn't follow orders! She turned around, having talked herself into not knocking when...

With his powerful hearing, Alcide caught a slight noise just outside his apartment door. He frowned and decided to listen more. Then he thought maybe it was Pandora. But would've she knocked already? Who could it be then? His suspicious arose as he took a step, thinking it could be one of Coot's pack members standing on the other side of his door. No matter, he thought, he'd be ready no matter what, and opened his door quickly.

She sighed. Momentarily she'd forgotten about his were hearing.

_Damn!_

She turned quickly, "Was just coming to knock," she said, breezing past him on her way into the house before stopping short because she hadn't been invited in yet.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Alcide stared at the vampire that stood too close to him. He had a good smell of her and if only the circumstances were different, he would've smiled. But still he felt pleased.

He waited for her to get inside then realized she had to invite her in.

"Come on in," he said.

"Thanks," she said, opening the door and moving into the house. "Nice play ... sparse though, did you decorate or have it done for you?" she asked sarcastically.

She moved around, taking stock of the place. It was... masculine.

"So, seriously, why am I here?"

Alcide locked the door for safety measures then turned to Pandora who appeared to be thoughtfully assessing his place.

"I just wanted to make sure you were fine," he stared into Pandora's face, then said, "Apparently you are," and ignored the vampire's sarcastic remark.

He wasn't going to tell Pandora what he was about to disclose to her but the situation was different now. He had to find Sookie.

"I don't care what your relationship with the vampire that was at the bar last night, but my friend had gone missing. And the vampire has her..." Alcide sat on the couch, his fingers run through his thick hair. Then he looked up, "I need to find her. Please, tell me what you know."

She had been thoroughly looking around, never hurts to know your exits when he mentioned that Russell had her.

She spun around quickly, "Russell, the King of Mississippi, has your friend?" She frowned and turned back around, pacing, thinking.

Russell wasn't the type to take strays home. Sure, he loves his humans to drink from but... to take home? Something wasn't right here.

She turned back around, her eyes narrowed, "What is she, really?"

Alcide watched the vampire assessed his place. He anticipated for her reply in hope that she could shed light to where Sookie had gone. But her reaction was one that he wasn't expecting...

"Russell, the King of Mississippi, has your friend?"

He frowned, "There's a King of Mississippi?" He didn't really know the vampire social and political order. And although he was surprised with what he learned, he believed that it was fitting, for the vampire kind to have royalties and such since vampires believed they're higher than everyone else. Then he wondered about Pandora's last question. What has got to do with anything...?

Then it hit him, he never really questioned, even to himself, why Northman was so protective of Sookie that he had a Were escort Sookie to Jackson to look for her missing boyfriend. To vampires, humans are just blood banks. Northman wouldn't waste time on Sookie if Sookie wasn't of any importance... Did the King of Mississippi know about Sookie's telepathic ability? He could only imagine how the vampires would use Sookie for their own gain. He already had tons of questions and to top it with a ton more- he needs to see Northman and quick! He stood up, "What is she?" Somehow, something told him he could trust Pandora but this was his business... And one thing that he took pride of was that he stayed professional when conducting one. He didn't know where he somehow slipped that he asked Pandora to meet him. Maybe he just wanted to see her... He thought about her a lot since they first met. He wondered how she'd been... "She's a barmaid... And she's not from around here... I have to find her. And soon."

She shook her head.

"I don't think your understanding me here, Alcide. I asked what she is for a reason. Russell doesn't just take anyone. Not ever. Nothing is just for fun. Even those he takes "for fun" - there is a reason behind it. Power, money, revenge, or even to fuck with someone else - but there is always a reason, trust me. I've known the bastard a little over 1,000 years. So again, I ask, what is she?"

Alcide stood up and faced Pandora. He was definitely alarmed with what he heard. Sookie could be in terrible danger. Did this Russell know what Sookie was? He couldn't be wondering about it now. Time was running out. "Sookie is- she can read minds," he finally told Pandora. He didn't want to say more, not until he knew Pandora could really help him. He moved closer to Pandora, hesitant at first to reach her but then carefully held her by the shoulders, "Can you tell me where I can find this Russell?"

"Read minds?" she said, pondering. "How... interesting... A human who can read minds? I think not..." she said, thinking aloud.

She started to laugh and laughed so hard she bled bloody red tears.

Wiping them away with the back of her hand, she tried for calm.

"Find him? Yeah, I can tell you where you can find him. Except it's like going into the lion's den, without a trainer to hold back the rabid animal. Russell, out on the town is dangerous. Russell, in his own domain, is downright lethal. Besides, if you go there, he'll just have one of his goons tear you apart piece by piece. Course, I'm sure as hell not going. You saw what he started tonight. He'd take it as an invite to finish it if I went with you. God, what a mess. You've truly got some troublesome friends, Alcide," she finished, taking a seat on a chair.

Alcide did not appreciate the vampire laughing at him. It made him feel- vulnerable. A friend is in danger and the only person he knew could point him to Russell's direction was anything but helpful. Her little dialogue only discouraged him. He growled and decided to call Northman right then and there. He couldn't wait to drive all the way to Shreveport to talk to Northman. It had to be now. He dialed Northman's number but he got a busy signal. The voice mail picked up but he didn't feel comfortable just leaving the vampire a message. He released another growl, louder and firmer this time, his mind worked overtime, thinking of a way to get to Sookie. After a moment, he turned to Pandora who was comfortably sitting on a chair. He sighed and sat on the couch and with a low voice he said, "What do you suggest I should do?"

Pandora had long since stopped laughing.

Now she looked at him, really looked at him.

"Here is the question. How far are you willing to go to get her back? How much are you willing to do? How much does she mean to you?"

How far was he willing to go? How much did Sookie mean to him? Alcide pondered the questions but he realized ultimately, the real question was, if he was in Sookie's situation, would Sookie come and rescue him? He knew the answer to that was 'yes.' He hadn't known Sookie for that long but he knew two things about her: she was loyal and she was determined. Alcide stood up from the couch, "She's a very good friend... And if what you said was true about that vampire, that I'd get myself killed rescuing her, and I probably would," he sighed, "But at least I tried. It was my fault in the first place... I ain't gonna sit around and do nothing."

"How is it your fault she was there? Did you bring her there with you? Somehow I doubt you willing took a human into a were bar?" she asked, not allowing him to place all the blame on himself.

"I didn't physically take her there, of course," Alcide once again sighed, "It's a job. I had no choice..."

"Then stop trying to be a martyr for crying out loud, jeez!" she said, throwing up her hands. "So, are you really serious about going there? I mean, you just saw Russell but... what he did back there? Not even in the league of what he is capable of doing really..."

"Didn't you hear what I said? I HAVE TO GET HER. She's my friend. When I took the job of accompanying her, it was made clear in the very beginning this kind of shit might happen. I was hoping it wouldn't but it did. I'm going," he firmly said then looked in the vampire's eyes, "And I need some help..."

"Oh good, so, we're in for a night of getting ourselves killed? Cause I seriously doubt you really understand anything I've said about Russell. At all. So, let me spell it out to you," she said, getting up and moving so she was right up in his face. "He's a 5,000 yr old vampire, at least, who, loves to play with people, any kind of people... fuck with them, literally and figuratively... Always has an endgame and won't hesitate to kill you. And probably kill you while he's laughing at a joke his joke of a wife has made that isn't even funny! I lived with the man for 500 fucking years! Trust me... No friend is worth the suffering he'll bring you... and that's before he kills you, which he will, eventually, if you're lucky. Cause, if you're not, and you're me, then he'll let you live and torture you merciously for thousands of years. But hey, look at it this way, you don't have thousands of yours, so that's always a bright side, right?" she asked, sarcastically.

Alcide growled, he took a step forward, unaware he had pushed the vampire against the wall, "I do not appreciate the insult," he spoke with a firm voice. "Maybe you vampires don't know about friendship and loyalty. Maybe y'all just about reigning, casting fear, torturing and manipulating people but I'm not scared... And I stand behind my word. I promised to protect her... I might have failed but I'd die trying to get her back..." Alcide then realized how close his face was to the vampire's. "You don't need to come. I'll go by myself."

"God, you're a moron, you know that? You're just going to go strutting in there, 'I'm Alcide, werewolf and caveman, I can do anything and I'm here to get my friend back'" she said in a mimic little voice. She rolled her eyes and before he could respond, she threw him across the room, making sure he hit the couch and not the wall. "See how easy that was? Sure as hell easier for the other vampires there, considering there are more and they don't give a shit if you actually get up from it!"

Alcide felt his blood rising. He didn't know which angered him more, her insults or the fact that she was right... Of course he knew it was suicide to march in vampire's territory especially being a wolf and with a cause like he had. He quickly got up and while Pandora spoke he grabbed one of her arms and flung her on the couch then straddled her. "If I'm a moron like you said, why spent what? Almost half an hour talking to me when you could've just given me your fuck-you attitude from the very beginning?"

Her own eyes narrowed to slits, and if she had a real body temperature, it would have been boiling. "You ass-" she started, bucking him and throwing him up in the air enough to get up and rush to the other side of the room as he hit the couch, "Hole! I spent the last half an hour trying to talk you out of getting yourself killed. Obviously, a lost cause since you have a death wish! So fine! Go! Die! Whatever!" she said, starting to storm out.

Alcide once again growled, he took hold of Pandora's hand before she could walk away. Goddammit. Swear to god, why does she act like a little child sometimes? He thought to himself. He pulled her and this time calmly spoke, "I have to get her..." He swallowed, "I understand what you're trying to say, but I'm going anyway... I'm not gonna ask you to come with me. But you could at least tell me where his place is... You've been to his place, right? You mentioned you lived with him..." The thought gave Alcide a bitter taste in his mouth. "Are there entrances in the house I could take without getting noticed right away?"

"Been to his place?" she repeated, shaking her head with a laugh, not even bothering to reply to his last question. "Haven't you heard anything I've said? I haven't just 'been to his place' Alcide! HE is MY maker!"

The distaste in the vampire's voice was clear. He frowned, curiosity started to creep in. "He was..." He tilted his head to see more of the vampire's face, attempting to read more, to know more. Why such hate? He could definitely not understand the Maker/Child relationship... But he did know that some vampires were made against their own will. "Did he... hurt you?" He didn't know where he found the courage to ask, but he had to.

She threw up her hands again and pushed away from him, going to the door. Turning back, she stared at him, her voice calm, devoid of any emotion. "Don't pity me, Alcide. I've lived a thousand years. I've had a long, long time to come to terms with my making and why. I thought I had, until last night. Now I'm not so sure. As for your question... I was with him 500 years... and you saw him last night... He's actually mellowed it seems, so I think you can answer your own question but then, you already knew that."

He never pitied her. If anything, he admired her. She was strong. She was smart. Might be too stubborn, but she definitely wouldn't take shit from anybody. She'd lived long enough to see a lot. But had she seen it all? Maybe all the darkness that surrounded them... But then again, you didn't have to live for a millennium to see all that... He'd certainly seen a lot of it. Took a lot of it. Attempted to be freed from it... And if he let it rule over the things he that mattered to him, how would he succeed? "I might not know exactly what happened between you and him, but yes, I think I know what he's capable of. And what we witness him do at the Were bar- that was something that needed to be stop-" he didn't give her a chance to reply. "I'm not gonna try and do that. Yet." he mumbled. "I just want to get my friend back." He took a step forward and when he stood in front of her, he raised his hand and dared touch her face, "I'm sorry for dragging you into this..."

She'd expected... she wasn't really sure what she'd expected him to say but not what he had. She closed her eyes as his hand touched her face, swallowing hard. Her head moved so her cheek brushed more of his palm. "Don't be sorry... Wasn't ever going to end any different for me anyway. I always knew that."

Alcide always believed his life as a Were had a certain path he had to lead. But it didn't mean he couldn't change things along the way. To make it easier... As a Were life was definitely not a walk in the park. Even if his path was made, he still didn't know what future held for him... And as Pandora spoke certainty about her future, he slowly felt the load she had been carrying all these years... He wanted to tell her it could be changed... That she could break free from her burden, but he knew it was too much for her and his words, sadly, would not suffice to guarantee her peace. So he chose to lean in, his lips touched the top of her head... Her soft skin felt nice in his rough palm. He hoped his presence could at least give her a little comfort even if she'd say she didn't need it.

She leaned into him, putting her hands in his shirt. Flannel. She hated flannel. It was so bland and rough. On him, it felt warm, oddly comforting, and strangely soothing. She pressed her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat. She could almost remember her own beating like that ... a very long time ago. Raising her head up slightly, still against him, she said, "You're determined to go tonight? And just with me as your back-up or in our case, the leader? Don't you have any friends who can go with us? Isn't there anyone that would stand with you?" She didn't want him to die. Though truly, death wasn't the worse fate. She knew, better than most, that death could be a godsend and there were many other things that were much worse than death but had you wishing for it long before it ever occurred, if it ever did.

Alcide didn't know what delighted him more... What made his senses more awake...? Was it Pandora's hand inside his shirt? Her face pressed on his chest? Or was it her comforting voice speaking to him? And was that care he hinted in her words? He ran his fingers through her blonde hair. She didn't have to go with him; he didn't know what made her decide that she would. "I have my pack, but I don't plan to drag them into this... This is my business and I'll take care of it." He said to her before that he was not afraid. It was the truth and so as the fact that he was deathly scared. But being brave was all about being scared. He didn't know what would happen tonight but all he knew was that he was glad he'd have Pandora by his side.

She sighed, "Alright... fine, we'll go... but before we do... you gotta make it worth my while," she said, her eyes raising to his, "I mean, you can't expect me to go in there, risking my undead life, add in the fact I'm almost 100% sure to get tortured for someone I don't know nor care about... doing all of this for nothing?" she asked, a teasing lilt in her voice.

There you are... He thought to himself as he saw that familiar teasing glitter in the vampire's eyes. He preferred her this way than sad. Not that he minded hearing about her past, but he thought she'd had enough of it. He'd like to be able to make her feel different when she was around him. Then he wondered how many men had attempted? How many men had desired her? A low groan escaped his throat, his heart pounded in his chest as jealousy arose. He didn't reply, instead placed both of his hands around the vampire's neck and with his thumbs, he raised her chin, her lips free for him to take. He lowered his lips only to stop, "Since we're talking about making it worthwhile for you and all, what would please you?"

She pretended to think about it for awhile, frowning, as she pretended to consider the question. "Hmmmm... All the possibilities... " Then she smiled, "I know... why don't you just surprise me?" she said with an impish grin.

Alcide liked it when she smiled. She was even seductive when she grinned... "Why don't you just surprise me?" She said. He didn't need any more encouragement. He leaned in, caught her jasmine smell and then covered her lips with his. She tasted exquisite like the first time he'd tasted her. She was addictive and made him want more. His hands holding her neck moved to the side of her face. His thumb caressed her cheeks as his kiss deepened...

Pandora smiled into his mouth, her arms going around his waist - but boy, he had a wide waist. He was a large man. And gorgeoussss. He made her extinct pulse race. If she'd had one, it would be racing, hard and fast right about now. It excited her. It made her hot, not seriously, but inside. In places people couldn't see because of her clothing.

"I..." she said, licking her tongue around his lower lips, "Want..." she said, licking down his chin. "You..." she said, moving down to his hard, hardddd chest.

Alcide took a deep breath. He liked her tongue licking his lips... And his chin... When her mouth reached his chest under his flannel shirt, he started to burn and her confession just added to his fire- "I... Want... You..." He couldn't deny their attraction to each other but hearing her words made it more real to him. He held the vampire by the waist; his lips kissed her eyes, her temple, and then her ear. His rough palms sought to feel her; they crawled under her blouse where they slowly and gently touched her flat stomach and soft back, "You feel nice," he whispered in her ear.

She put her head back, letting her dirty blond (more blond than dirty) hair, flow down her back. "It's times like these that I like having died with long hair."

She pulled back away from you, moving so she was in front of him but a little space between them.

"So, tell me what you like?" she said, as she started to take off the leather jack she had had one over the blouse.

"You," he replied, he watched her take her leather jacket off. "I like you..." he smiled. "And what you're doing right now..." he sighed the words as he reached out, hooking his index finger on her jean's belt hoop. He wanted to kiss her again but he told himself to slow down... His eyes fixed on her next move.

She smiled coyly.

Then she did a little twirl.

"So... tell me, Alcide. What kind of man are you? A breast man? An ass man? Nipples? Earlobes? Feet? Or something else entirely? Every man is something... So, what are you?" she asked, pulling her hair out of the pin it was hooked into so it felt well past her shoulders down her back to her ass.

Alcide licked his lips as he watched Pandora twirl. He didn't expect her question... It was a good one he thought. He secretly smiled. He took a step back until the back of his legs hit the end of the couch then he sat down. He saw the vampire let her hair fall on her shoulders; he liked how it was all the way down her ass. Then he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know," he stared at her, "I never really thought about it... Why won't you come over here and we'll find out?"

"Never thought about it huh? With all those thousands of girls you've seduced and fucked over the years? I can't believe you've never thought about. Talked about it. Maybe with your were buddies? While your drinking at the bar? Come onnnnn... You can tell me..." she said, giggling slightly, with a wicked smile as she pulled the leather of her jacket back and forth over the front over her blouse - right over her breasts.

Alcide groaned. Was that really what she thought of him? His eyes squinted, he quickly got up, to catch her off guard then he pulled her by the waist. He fell back on the couch with her on top of him. He made her straddle him; his hands moved to her back and lower where he firmly cupped her. He sat up, his mouth close to hers then he spoke, "First off, I don't fuck around. Secondly, I'm a one-woman-man. And thirdly," he held her ass firmer and with a low growl, kissed her mouth, "I've decided, I'm an ass man..."

She laughed hard, low in the back of her throat, her head tossed back.

"God, your funny, for a were," she said, just to get a rise out of him.

She wiggled her ass back and forth inside his hands, watching his face as she did, each time one of the cheeks brushing one side of one hand and then the other and the movements creating a friction in other places as well.

"I'm glad that you find me amusing," his voice filled with sarcasm and lust as he felt her lower body move in his hands. He moved his right hand up to the nape of her neck and gripped her hair. Gently, he pulled her head back while he pushed her lower body much closer to his, making her aware of what she had awaken in him. A groan built within the walls of his throat as he fought not to rip her clothes off her body. He knew he could be rough when intensely aroused and the way she was straddling him wasn't helping at all. He leaned in, his mouth landed on her neck where he caught her milky white skin between his lips and gently nipped her.

Pandora laughed throatily. She let out a little yip when he nipped her.

With her head pulled back, she had perfect opportunity to thrust her C cup breasts out, jutting in his face, her nipples hard against the fabric of the silk red blouse that she had on.

Being a vampire made her cold but being a woman made her on fire.

Alcide's mouth moved from Pandora's neck to the top of her breasts. He felt her hardened nipple on his cheek. He watched her face as he moved his lips lower, his tongue darted over her red blouse, then finally finding her nipple and covering it with his mouth. His hand held the side of her left breast pushing her more inside his mouth as he sucked her harder; his other hand gripping her ass tighter.

Pandora writhed under him, bucking slightly, trying to reach... something to no avail. She let out a small frustrated growling sound. Nothing near the kind Alcide could make but... When she still couldn't reach anything she bared her teeth and hissed. See, vampires were good at that. True enough, fang was showing, her eyes narrowed.

Alcide let go of Pandora's nipple and moved his lips to her lips, minding her fangs... He ran his tongue over her lips, catching her fangs. He never thought he'd be this turned on... "Tell me what you want," he spoke by her mouth as he gently pulled her blouse's neckline down, exposing her shoulders and breasts.

She shook her head, "Too... many... things..." she said between gritted teeth. She bucked suddenly, throwing herself at him and throwing them both off the couch and onto the ground, her on top. "Oafff! I bet you got lots more hair under that shirt," she said, pointing.

Alcide took his flannel shirt off and tossed it on the side then pulled Pandora's head in for a kiss, her breasts touching his bare chest. Then he sat up, Pandora still on top of her, and started taking her blouse off. He growled as the tiny clothing would not come off easily that he pulled and ripped it. "Sorry," he mumbled, then laid Pandora on the floor.

"In a hurry huh?" she asked as he ripped her clothing. When he touched her bare skin with his, she sucked in a breath, a long and loud one. "Jesus, your burning up," she said, though he was hot, he wasn't as hot as she made it out, it was just that she being a vampire was so cold that's how it felt. Her eyes widened as she touched him. The heat. One could get lost in the heat.

"It's a Were thing," he grinned at her, "We ran hot..." and kissed her open mouth, his tongue darted in and out. Then, he spread her legs, placing his body between them. He kept kissing her, he couldn't stop, and his rough hands liked the feel of her. She felt cold but her skin was so soft; he cupped her breasts, gently massaging each one of them. He lowered his mouth; his tongue tasted the skin on her neck once more then nipped his way down to her breasts.

She opened her legs readily for him. It was too late to play the demure little lady. Way past too late, in fact. She felt like she was on fire. She couldn't even imagine what having him inside her would feel like. She shuddered at the thought. Her eyes dilated. "Christ... I need you inside me now... I can't wait..." she said, her voice going husky. This wasn't how she'd wanted it to be, well, not that she'd thought much about it but if she had, this wouldn't be it. Oh well.

He had wanted her like this from the moment she walked in his apartment, as bad as it might sound. But she did things to him, made him feel things no woman, human or Werewolf had made him feel... He didn't know how to handle it and when he wanted something this bad, he usually doesn't think. He would've done this differently, but whatever and however they were doing it, it felt right to him. "Christ... I need you inside me now... I can't wait..." Her husky voice added wood to his fire. He wanted to feel her from the inside, but no... Not until he tasted every bit of her. He left her breasts and kissed his way down to her flat stomach. He held her waist with both hands as he kissed her sides, her lighter skin looked amazing against his dark skin. He kissed the skin under her belly button, and then started to un-do her jeans...

She thrashed her head around a bit, trying to see what he was doing. Her breath hitched when he got to her pants. Everywhere his mouth touched went from cold to hot instantly. This was the hottest she'd felt since ... since she'd been a human, definitely. Her body started to ache, in many places, but especially down where he was now. Suddenly, she was impatient, so she flew up and pinned him backwards on the ground.

She was so unexpected and caught Alcide off guard, but it was clear to him what she wanted. And he liked her assertiveness. He unzipped his fly while he held Pandora's gaze, "Take your pants off," he commanded her with a growl.

She shook her head, "No... I've got a better idea," she said, sliding down his frame and pulling at his jeans. "Take yours off and see."

Alcide opened his mouth to protest but saw something in her eyes. He didn't know why but he wanted to find out what it was. Mischievous, he thought. She was playful and mischievous. It excited him as he never met someone like her before. She made him feel un-sure about a lot of things most of the time, even about himself but he couldn't deny he wanted more of her. "Okay," he raised an eyebrow, faking disinterest but his blood boiled under his skin. He pulled his jeans down and off they went. Then naked he stood in front of her. "So?"

She was about to say something when he stood up. Her eyes bulged out, literally even. He took what breath she would have had, away, completely and totally. She gulped hard.

...WWWWooooow...

Shaking her head hard, she fought to remember what she'd been going and then smile suddenly but it wasn't a happy smile, it was more wickedness.

She walked towards him, her hands going to his shoulders and pushing him back, straight back to the floor, making sure he didn't free fall. Once he was on the floor, she knelt in front of him. Her eyes never leaving his.

She massaged her hands over his legs, the muscles underneath rippling under them.

"So strong."

Alcide fell on the floor. As soon as he felt Pandora's hands on his legs, he raised his upper body up with his elbows firmly planted on the floor. He held her gaze as she continued to massage his legs. He licked his lips as he felt that familiar pain within his groin making his cock twitch in anticipation. A low growl escaped his parted mouth and thought he might not be able to hold on for long...

She smiled devilishly and moved forward so she was sitting on the bottom of his legs and his feet. Her ass brushing over them as she moved, lowering her body towards him. His cock was bulging, actually vibrating with need. "Big, isn't he?" she said, her body lowered so that her breasts almost but not quite touched his throbbing cock.

Alcide breathe in deeply. He wasn't sure what Pandora was up to... All he knew was that her ass brushing against his skin was driving him wild. He watched her breasts moved right above his cock. He liked the way they bounced and attempted to touch them.

She smiled, her eyes going to his, never leaving his as she opened her mouth, lowered her head, her eyes still on his, and in one long stroke, put the length of him into her mouth. She stopped when she got him entirely in her mouth, no movement, no nothing, just watched his eyes.

"Shit," he growled, his face flushed. His head tilted back feeling his cock grow bigger in her mouth... Then he brought his face forward and looked Pandora in the eyes, he reached her face, his thumb caressed the side of her open mouth.

She shivered when his hand touched hers. Slowly, painfully slow, she moved her mouth back, and then forth, small bits at a time, and very slowly. Her tongue making a line of where she moved. Till she got to the top of the cock. Then she gently, but not that gently, bit down.

Alcide moved his hand to the side of Pandora's face and held her there while her mouth moved on his length slowly. He wanted to drive in her mouth deeper but he controlled himself and enjoyed her tongue running along his dick... Then she gently bit him... He twitched in his mouth; pre-come oozed from his slit.

Moving back, she pushed most of him out of her until just the tip was in, where her tongue circled it, licking up the pre-cum off of him entirely and onto her lips and tongue. Then she sat up briefly, looking at him as she licked her lips and the cum into her mouth. Then she moved to her breasts, her hands running over them, cupping them gently, before pinching her nipple so it hardened. Her eyes never left his.

He watched her every move- tongue rolling in her mouth, fingers on her nipples- then he sat up, pulled himself closer to her. He reached for her head and pulled her in for a kiss, his tongue licked her lips and he tasted himself in her mouth.

She pushed her tongue into his, rolling it around, entangling it with his own. Her body was on fire and she wasn't sure who was more aroused him after what she'd done or her considering she'd been doing it.

She pulled back roughly, "Enough!"

He caught her tongue and sucked it gently. He felt the strong need to be inside her, his whole body heated up that he didn't feel her cold skin no more. He couldn't imagine how it would feel like to have her soft body underneath him. He planned to push her down on the floor when she spoke, "Enough!"

"Now..." was all she said.

"Now," Alcide cut Pandora, "You're done telling me what to do," and quickly kissed her mouth before carefully flipping her body, face on the floor. Alcide hovered Pandora, his hand placed in the middle of her back, her blonde hair covered most of her face. He moved her hair to the side, kissed the side of her face, and then moved his lips on her shoulders, neck, then back. The hand that held Pandora down slowly moved to her ass where Alcide massaged her gently.

She moaned. She'd have bulked on being put into such a position of submission and was about to point that out until he started massaging her. Damn. "What, next your gonna get handcuffs?" she said, jokingly, since she couldn't move with his hand on the middle of her back.

Handcuffs? He smirked, "No need..." he took both of her hands and held them above her head with his left hand. His free hand continued to massage her ass, slowly running his hand through her crack. He leaned in, his face close to hers; he gave her shoulder a bite... Then he moved his fingers below her ass and found her wet and ready for him. His fingers felt her lips, spreading them before gently sliding inside her...

She was about to say something snarky and biting about him putting her hands locked over her but didn't get the chance, because the movement of his fingers over her ass cheeks were distracting until he found her and put them inside her. No, then she bucked and let out a screech. It had been unexpected, not the action so much as the feeling that came along with it. "Jesus," she moaned under her breath.

He liked the way Pandora's body bucked against his fingers. It assured him that she liked what he was doing... He slid his fingers in and out of her, slowly and gently, his thumb running over her clit... "Do you want more?" He whispered in her ears, his hand moving back and forth under her body...

"Want more? I... am not sure... I can... take more ..." she managed to get out between her gritted teeth. Her body was humming. Her lower parts were beginning to get scorched with the heat he was generating.

Alcide groaned, he gently slid his fingers out of her body and turned her so she was facing him. He moved his face to her, his lips barely touched hers, and then he sat up, picked up her thighs which he wrapped around his waist. He again leaned in, this time he kissed her and then said, "Tell me you want me..."

She laughed, "Seriously? Isn't the heat coming from me scorching you?" she asked, her body so primed and ready.

He had forgotten for a moment she was no ordinary woman... She confused him sometimes with her remarks but yes, she was so ready for him... He took his length with one hand and guided it to her opening. She felt tight. Really tight. He moaned as he entered her slowly. He held her thighs open and drove inch by inch in her.

She let out a loud and long moan as she stretched, trying to accommodate his size. He was big. "Sweet god, you... are hugeeeee..." she said, but she wasn't complaining as she arched up to meet him and take him hard and fast in her the entire length of him. She let out a scream as he slammed all the way in her. A little more than she'd bargained for when she did that but... what the hell. She was probably going to be sore tomorrow ... or even later, but hell, it was worth it. She threw back her head, her hair trailing down her back.

Alcide let go of Pandora's thighs and held her waist as he started to move. He watched his length go in and out of her body, and he groaned when he felt her tightened around him. Then he picked her thighs, again wrapping them around his waist. He slowly got up; carrying her while he was still inside her. He sat on the couch with her straddling him. The new position let him go deeper in her body. He growled, lowering his mouth to cover one of her nipples as he encouraged her to move on top of him.

She rocked her body back and forth over him, taking him in and pulling back so that he almost was out of her before driving forward so he was in again. She could feel him hot, hard, and throbbing inside her. She swore she could feel him pulsing, literally. "Alcide..." she said as her body shuddered, her breasts so hard, her nipples jutted out. Her eyes opened and closed as she fought for precious control.

His mouth parted, he held her tight on the hips keeping her in position as their movement intensified. He felt the build up between his legs and he wasn't sure how long he was gonna last. Then he heard her call his name. He pulled her in for a kiss.

Her mouth ravaged his, her fangs, unable to keep herself in control, sprang out and nipped his tongue. She could feel the taste of the metallic blood on her tongue. Her eyes glazed over. Sex, even great sex, was one thing but adding in blood and that was a whole new ballgame. Her body bucked, her fingers digging into his hips hard enough to leave bruises as she started to ride him, harder, their skin slapping against each other in their frenzied state.

He groaned at the feel of her fangs cutting his tongue. The taste of his own blood in her mouth weirdly enough added to his lust... He knew that it aroused her and the thought did the same to him... "Aaaah," he moaned out loud feeling his body nearing climax.

Her eyes narrowed as she fought not to bite him. It was hard, the urge nearly impossible to resist. She could smell the blood still inside his mouth and from that, the blood flowing throughout his entire body, including his groin. She rotated her hips and thrust upwards so his cock was pushed up against the back of her vaginal walls in and almost painful position.

Her movement took Alcide deep and slowly, he felt himself slipping away, moving in to a different state where nothing but pure intense pleasure exists... He grabbed her by the neck, pulling her face closer to his. Her fangs flashed to his sight, "Bite me," he told her and offered her his neck...

She shook her head, "No... You... You don't really want it," she said, unwilling to bite him when he didn't want it, not even for the sake of her own lust.

He placed both hands on either side of her face and looked her in the eyes, "I want you to," then covered her mouth with his, kissing her gently this time before once again offering her his neck.

She swallowed hard, trying to control herself. The pace they'd set was too much though. They'd come too far. She sprang forward and sunk her teeth into his neck, opening up a vein. Her eyes closed and she moaned deep into her throat as his hot blood poured down it. After a moment she had enough of her senses to lessen her hold on his neck so it didn't hurt, and she started to move her hips at the same time, riding him harder with each stroke, building the pressure up for her, and herself as the pressure and intensity grew inside her. She felt herself come so close to coming. So close, that she tore her mouth away from his neck so she didn't drain him and screamed.

The pain of her fangs cutting through a vein on his neck was quickly replaced with pleasure as she started to move on top of him again. Steady at first then faster. And faster, once again building up the sensation into one big pulsing ball of climax that any second could explode. She drank slowly from his neck and rode him hard at the same time and when she screamed he knew it was time... He laid her down on the couch, her legs wrapped around his waist, he drove his cock deeper inside her. His movement became shorter and harder, indication that he was coming soon. He buried his face in her neck as climax started to take over his body...

Her brain had stopped working and she went on autopilot - nothing but feeling. As he moved them, with himself still inside her, she made sure she was securely attached to him - inside and out. As he started to climax, she had been way ahead of him, her head thrown back, eyes rolled back, her body taunt with extension but mostly due to the fact that burst of pleasure, so large, had broke over her and she screamed, and screamed and screamed. When she finally got a breath, she managed to choke out, "ALCIDE!" before her entire body started to spasm with waves of climax. They felt never ending. She was sure she was going to break apart into a million pieces. She had her hands dug into his sides, unable to release them, even as they left deep and probably bloody marks.

He felt her whole body in tuned with his every move and with her screams he spilled inside her, uncontrollably. Then he collapsed on top of her but immediately supported his weight with one arm. He stayed inside her until his heartbeat resumed it's normal beating. He kissed the side of her face, her eyes, the tip of her nose, then the sides of her lips... "Hey..." he called her.

"...hey..." she said with a sigh, a happy, completely contented and satisfied sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set a week later after another mansion scene where they almost died trying to save Sookie.

Pandora had been traveling through the Parish, on her way back to Bon Temps, after meeting Lucius on the road. She thought she'd gotten the car to work again and it had - until now. Then it just completely died. She got out of the car and this time totaled it as she kicked large dents into it until it was seriously flat in her anger. She kept kicking it long after she'd totaled it, just for the hell of it. It helped her vent her frustration - more at herself than the car though. She'd known better, she should have just left it. Finally finished, she sighed and took off to the skies, flying through the air till she spotted a gas station and swooped down, landing with a loud thud. She didn't want to make too much attention so she decided to play human and walked into the mini-mart to ask for the number to the local mechanic so she could get a new car.

9 o'clock and Alcide's work day had just ended. He was starving the whole time he was working at one of their clients' yard and now he was beyond exhausted but he didn't mind. The all day manual work kept him occupied as he had been thinking about a lot of things lately. It had been more than two weeks since he'd been back home to Cattle Parish. More than two weeks since that night at the mansion in Jackson. Too much had happened and right now he didn't want to think about it. He pulled in the gas station close to his apartment. He had to gassed up so he didn't have to do it tomorrow morning. He got out of the van and filled the tank up, then headed inside the mini-mart to pay. He thought he'd get something to eat too while inside. He walked to the back and grabbed a large bottle of Pepsi. He almost growled when he saw they only had diet. He didn't like Coke so grabbed the diet Pepsi. He looked through the junk they had at the store and ended up grabbing a Twinkie. That's it for dinner, he thought headed to the front to pay.

She walked into the mini mart, the bell chiming as the door opened and closed. Pandora walked to the counter and gave the clerk a sweet smile. It was an older man, probably in his 60s or 70s. She asked him if she had the number to the mechanic and made sure there was a 'Poor Female' quiver in her voice and blinked enough times to make it look like she might cry. Men! They were always taken in by the thought of a woman needing help. Idiots! She thought to herself but kept smiling. The man nodded and went to the back, almost tripping over a stand filled with chips in his need to want to help her. She just rolled her eyes at his back and waited. Too easy.

Alcide heard the bell made a noise as someone entered the mini-mart. Usually he wouldn't think much of it. Usually. But when he caught that familiar jasmine scent in the air, he stopped in his tracks. No, he thought to himself, his frown was deep, it couldn't be... He tried to convince himself but he knew the smell very well. Then he saw the old man, Larry, who had been the store's help since who knows when, walking to the back. He continued to the front and there she was- "Well, what do you know..." he said, his frown still as deep. He placed his purchase on the counter. "If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you're following me..."

Her eyes widened, uncommonly large, while her mouth gaped open. She managed to snap it shut with an audible pop. She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Figures... My luck has been shit so this -" she said, waving her hand between him and her, "Figures... "She laughed to herself, as if she was laughing at herself and she probably was.

If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you're following me..."

Now she truly laughed, long and hard, like a music piece being played, "You've got to be kidding me. Following you? Where'd you get an idea like that?" she asked, her eyebrow raising and she cocked her head to the sight, "Or is that your ego and wishful thinking talking?"

Alcide stared at Pandora and thought she looked really good. Of course she looked good, he told himself. She always does. Meanwhile, he looked like shit. He didn't have to look down to see he was a mess... His jumpsuit was dirty from neck to foot and his hands had cuts and blisters.

For a moment he thought she appeared to look surprise (in a good way) to see him but then she gave him the "Or is that your ego and wishful thinking talking?" What else was new? He asked himself. "Yeah," he said showing disinterest, "Probably that." And looked back, eyes searching for the old man, "Where did he go?"

She shrugged, "He's old - so he isn't too fast on his feet, who knows... You know," she said, her head motioning to his cut and hurt hands, "I could heal that for you..." she said, her eyes not meeting his and looking around as if she were looking for the old man.

Alcide quickly glanced at her then back to looking for the old man. He rubbed his hands together, "Thanks... They'll heal soon... Just that I've been digging all day and these are new cuts-" then he stopped, "You probably don't wanna hear about it," he said then changed the topic, "So, what are you doing in Cattle Parish?"

She simply nodded, leave it to Alcide to rather suffer than accept her help. She shrugged, "Just passing through, waiting for the number of the mechanic so I can get a new car and I'll be on my way. Have to get going soon anyway, I need to get back to the Queen's - I'm already late eating tonight..." she confessed.

He now looked at her, his eyebrow raised, "You know it's past 9 right? Ya ain't gonna get a mechanic at this time of the night. And even if you did, they won't do business with ya until tomorrow..." Then he looked away, "When was the last time you fed?"

She sighed, "I figured there was a chance, if not, I can fly but didn't want to draw too much attention..."

Her eyes moved around the room, "Early last night," she said, trying to focus on something else. It was never a good idea to talk about such problems. She knew better, it only made things worse. Especially with Alcide, of all people, around. She shifted her weight and started edging back towards the door. She could suddenly hear the pulse in his wrist just below the surface of his skin but to her, it was like a drum, loud and unyielding.

Alcide noticed the sudden changed in Pandora. Now he wondered if it was something he said. Then he realized what it was; she was hungry. He looked around and without thinking he reached out and took his hand, "You okay?" He tried to catch her eyes. "If you want... I could probably give ya a ride where you could stay... I mean, you can stay at my place but... It's not- it's not 'equipped' you know? Got huge windows and all," Alcide found himself babbling and almost uttered a thanks when Larry, the old man came back. He let go of Pandora's hand.

She thanked the older man and took the number he handed her going towards the door, stopping just near Alcide, "I don't think the town is equipped, as you say, for a vampire... I'll... think of something. Don't worry, I'm not going to go and kill or drain any of your darling neighbors... at least not yet," she said with a smile and a twinkle in her eye. She wasn't serious of course, she wouldn't. She'd just find blood elsewhere, hopefully. As she stepped back outside, she wondered just long it would take for her to fly back to the Queen's mansion. Too long, her inner voice whispered. She sighed, Shit.

Alcide growled as he watched Pandora walked out of the mini-mart. He smiled at the old man and handed him cash for the gas and told him he wasn't going to buy the other items. He rushed to go outside, hoping that Pandora hadn't decided to 'fly' yet. He wasn't worried that she'd drain anybody. Somehow he believed her that she wouldn't. But he was worried- he heard that vampires go weak without feeding and Pandora hadn't feed since last night. Then again he reminded himself that Pandora wasn't an ordinary vampire. She could take care of herself. Maybe she could, but this might be one of those times she really needed help. Deep within he was also hoping she'd tell him he'd see her again...

She looked around the dark. She wondered if anyone was around. She shrugged, and started walking back to her car. It was about 20 minutes away but it would give her time to figure out a solution to her problem. She needed one or she was going to be screwed. For as old as she was, she knew, knew better than to go so long without blood. She'd been distracted, with the ritual and everything else the night before. She sighed, stupid wasn't a reason to forget though. Before she knew it, she'd walked about 5 minutes down the road.

"Fuck," Alcide muttered when he came out the store and didn't see Pandora. He climbed in his van thinking maybe she didn't fly at all. He started the van and for a minute tried to smell her scent but the gasoline covered it. He drove the van away from the pump and towards the road then couldn't decide whether to go left or right. He again tried to pick up her scent and finally caught it when the wind blew. He turned to the van to the left sure that he would see her. Sure enough, he found her walking on the side of the road not far away from the gas station. He pulled up next to her, "Get in."

She stopped and thought about it for a moment, her eyes still on the road but after a second she shook her head, "No," and started walking again.

Alcide didn't understand it. Why was she being so stubborn? No wait, it was like her second nature, he told himself. "Get in," he repeated. "Where do you think you're going?"

She stopped, turned her head towards the truck and snapped, "To see if I really damaged the car too much or if it's drivable still. If not, I'll try to fly home," she said, her eyes narrowing and darkining even as she did. It was a side effect of the hunger taking over. Everything grew colder, darker, narrowed until you could only feed or go mad and die. Even now, on the side of the road, she could still hear his pulse beating rapidly, but this time it was the one from his throat. Even above the roar of the motor she could hear it like there only total silence.

"HEY," Alcide almost stepped on the breaks, "I'm just trying to help you. There's no reason to be angry." What the hell did she do to her car? He wanted to know. He sighed and stopped the van and quickly got out. He followed her. He didn't know why he did when it was obvious she didn't want his help.

She kept on walking, till finally after a few more minutes she reached the car. She moved around the entire length of it, looking it over until she came to a stop, sighing. "Shit. It's totaled. Figures," she said, closing her eyes. She was starting to get a headache. The damn pulsing was like a drum slamming into her head with each beat. She glanced over, not really thinking, and could almost see it pulsing in his neck. Her eyes grew darker until there was very little white left in them. "Go!" she almost screamed at him. This would teach her to go so long without food - if she didn't do something horrible.

Alcide saw what happened to her car. He wanted to ask what the hell she did but thought that he had an idea. Then she said, "Go!" There was something seriously wrong with her, he said to himself. He walked closer to her and dared to hold her arms, "You need to feed..." he said as he realized what was causing her behavior. "Drink my blood," he suddenly said not thinking twice, "And goddammit, don't refuse. You need me." And offered her his wrist.

"I... can't..." she said, struggling in his arms, beyond herself so she wasn't too much of a threat, but still enough to leave bruises on him. She just kept shaking her head over and over. "Too ... far... gone," she said, her mouth opening and showing a mouth full of sharp fangs. She looked into his eyes, her own nothing but blackness, "Would kill you," she whispered, her eyes so black but her face filled with so much regret.

"No you won't," he said realizing that she badly needed to feed. His left arm wrapped around her waist as she appeared unstable to him. He raised his right arm placing it right by her mouth, "Drink, please..." he said to her, his face close to her face. "Just drink, don't worry about me, I'll heal quickly..." Now he pressed his wrist on her mouth.

Before she fought, and she would have, the instinct took over and her head lowered, her fangs plunging into his wrist. Blood poured from the wound and into her mouth, flooding it. She drank so much that is dripped out the corners of her mouth and ran long lines down and over his wrist. Her eyes opened and closed. Went from nothing but black till eventually some light could be seen. She would have taken more, wanted to take more but she found enough sanity and pulled back. Her mouth was soaked in blood. She licked the excess from her lips, like a cat licks milk. "You taste like the breeze on a hot, sunny day," she whispered, almost thoughtful, as if it was a strange taste.

The pain of her fangs driving through his wrist shoot all the way up to his right arm. It was sudden; he didn't feel much while she was feeding on him, his hold on her waist loosened as she drank more from him. He watched her eyes as she drank his blood; his vision turned blurry and his head light. He didn't understand what was happening at first. She had drunk from him before but he didn't feel the way he was feeling now. Then he remembered he hadn't eaten anything all day. When she pulled back, he barely heard what she said. He stood still and tried his best not to stagger.

She was still licking the blood away when she turned and saw him waver. "Fuck!" she said, picking him up in her arms before he could fall flat on his face. She put him in his truck on the passenger side and got in one the driver's side. Turning the truck on, she pressed the gas pedal and drove to his apartment. "Just a second, let me get you inside," she said as she left the truck. She felt much better ... better than better too, for though vampires didn't like to admit it, werewolves made vampires stronger than humans did because they too, were supernatural. "I told you it was a bad idea!" she yelled, worried, though she wouldn't admit it.

Alcide felt his body being carried as if effortlessly. He recognized his front door. He tried to feel the ground with his feet but failed. He then realized he needed to invite Pandora in, "Come in," he muttered but couldn't reach for his pocket for his keys then thought that she had it since she drove the van.

She took the keys she'd carried out of the truck, while shifting his weight to one hip, and unlocked and opened the door. Slamming it shut behind her with the slap of her foot, she moved through the hallway until she got to the bedroom and gently laid him out full on the bed. "How do you feel?" she asked, pushing the hair from his face with one hand and the other took the arm she'd drank from, inspecting to see the damage.

"Hmmmm," he groaned, he tried to open his eyes and saw Pandora inspecting his arm. He still feel lightheaded but much better, "I think I'm fine," he said as he attempted to sit up. He felt dizzy so he decided to lie back down. "How are you?" He asked, his eyes closed.

"I'm fine ... better," she said, looking at him, "Because of you..."

She looked at his arm. It was healing already but not fast enough and the wound had been deep. She bent down and used her fangs to open a small slit across her wrist. With it, she pushed at it until blood welled up. Then she put it to his mouth, "Now drink mine," she said, for if he did, he'd heal much faster than he was now and would be fine.

"What?" He didn't hear what she said. He opened his eyes and saw what she was doing, "No... " he said to her, "There's no need... I'll be fine, I just need to eat is all..." He tried to sit up again and succeeded this time.

"No... it's too late for food, Alcide... Before, maybe," she said, shaking her head at him and pressing him back down. Then she put her wrist, her blood spilling over her arm and down it now, "Drink ... please."

He smiled, remembering he said that to her about half an hour ago and thought that she was stubborn for refusing at first. And here he was doing the same thing. And she was right, it was too late for food... He took her arm, his lips brushed the cut she made, he parted his mouth and started to drink, only meaning to drink just a little. He liked the way she tasted... Her blood was different, he thought, after all he'd never had vampire blood until tonight. After swallowing two mouthfuls of her blood, he pulled away. He felt the sudden change in his body, his supernatural senses seemed to be much heightened. He wiped the blood on the side of his mouth with his thumb then looked at her and said, "Thank you..." Then he wondered where she was headed now that she felt a lot better. "Going back to your "Queen's" then?"

She sighed and took a seat in the chair near his bed. She suddenly felt tired and it had nothing to do with food now. "I guess, can't stay here, will fry by morning," she said, offering a small smile, glad he was okay. She'd actually been worried which was a new emotion for her.

"Yeah," he liked that she smiled but wasn't used to is, "We wouldn't want that," he said as he moved to the edge of the bed and started taking his boots off. He dropped them on the floor. "You're not in a hurry are you?" He was hesitant to ask.

She shrugged, "Not really. The Queen will be busy with her human. It's kind of a sickening sight. Less so if I was a lover of female but fortunately for me, and unfortunately for the Queen, I'm not.."

Alcide nodded at that and wanted to add that it was good news to him but stopped himself. He then looked down at his jumpsuit and sighed, "I feel like shit," he sniffed, "I smell like shit." He got up and was glad that he wasn't staggering anymore. "Do you mind if I run to the shower real quick?"

She shook her head, "No, good ahead. I didn't want to say anything but..." she said, a smile playing across her lips, as she pointed to the dirty clothes he wore.

Alcide climbed off the bed, "Yeah," he said as he unzipped his jumpsuit. "Work clothes." He looked over at Pandora. "Are you sure you're okay to hang around? I won't take long... I mean... I got nothing here... I don't even have a TV..."

She gave him a reassuring smile, "Sure, nothing else to do tonight, was just on my way home, not anywhere important... You've got dirt and blood all over you," she said, pointing to where her blood as well as his own had dried as heavy layer on his wrist, and totally destroyed the top of the jumpsuit as the blood would never come out.

A smile appeared in the corner of Alcide's mouth, "Okay... I thought you were in a hurry... But... That's good," then he looked at the part of the jumpsuit she pointed at. The blood stain had hardened, he wouldn't be able to get it off the jumpsuit especially because he wasn't really good at doing laundry. He would probably have to throw it away, "Yeah, I smell like blood too... Alright, I'm heading to the shower. I'll be back," he turned around after giving her another smile. He walked in the shower, stripped off of his jumpsuit and found one of the shopping bags he had under the bathroom sink. He stuffed the jumpsuit in it and then tossed the bag in the garbage. He then turned the shower on letting the hot water run. He turned to the side and caught his reflection in the mirror, he noticed he had blood all over his neck and in the corners of his mouth. He absentmindedly licked the corners of his lips, tasting Pandora once again... A vision crossed his mind, he shook his head and decided to step in the shower to cool down.

She sighed and was about to sit down when she noticed she had blood all over her own shirt. Shit! It had been new too! Sighing, she followed him into the bathroom, looking at the shirt in the mirror, trying to tell if it was salvageable. She must have dripped blood on it when she'd been drinking from her though she didn't remember. That or when he had drank from her. Not that it really mattered how it happened. The result was the same.

Alcide's eyes were closed, his head under the hot water and hands on the bathroom wall. He had been in the same position since he entered the shower. He appeared relaxed but was actually in deep thought and was more stressed than he was when he left work earlier. What was he going to do? With her? What he wanted to do when he first saw her tonight might be something she did not care about. And the thoughts he was trying to drown wouldn't give up and it played in his head over and over and over again. The ache between his groin was un-suppressible and his naturally hot-blooded body wasn't helping either. He dared not touch himself and decided to turn the cold water on thinking it'd help him cool down a bit. He expected the sudden rush of ice cold water but didn't think it would be that cold, "FUCKIN' A!"

She jerked around at the sound of voice, afraid he'd hurt himself in the shower. Maybe he was weaker than she thought. She took a step towards the shower and then stopped with indecision. Should she or shouldn't she? Problem was, if he had hurt himself, it was most likely all her fault so she swallowed her embarrassment and pulled the shower curtain back. "Are you -" she started and was going to finish with "okay" but the sudden shock from seeing him completely naked stopped her mid sentence. Yes, it was true they'd had sex weeks ago but... it was only that once and neither of them had been completely naked. Besides, the lights had been low so it was more dark than light. Now, though, there were no problems with the light. "Wow..."

He did not hear her come in the bathroom so when she pulled the shower curtain open, he was very surprised. He didn't know whether to cover himself or not. He thought, what was the point when she'd seen it all? He didn't expect her reaction at all, she appeared to have forgotten what she was gonna tell him. "Wow..." She said, making him smile. With the cold water still running down his head, he said, "Well, do you like what you see?"

Her eyes had traveled down the length of his body and with his question, they jerked back up to his face. "Errr... sure... Just, didn't expect that was all. I mean, I know you're in the shower but... It's like we played an in depth game of 'Doctor' last time or anything. We were kinda on a schedule, with going to rescue your friend and all," she said, her voice strained so she tried clearing it.

Was she babbling? He thought, a frown formed on his forehead. He was also smiling. She was right. Their first night together, there weren't so much time for a lot of things... It was a very good experience nonetheless... Well at least for him, he thought. Thinking about that night, he suddenly felt really exposed as his arousal became too obvious. Then he thought, what was she doing in the bathroom in the first place? "Are you okay? I didn't hear you come in," he reached for the towel hanging right over the shower curtain without turning the water off.

She nodded, "Yeah, fine... Was trying to see if I could repair my ..." she started to say, her eyes lowering again, "Shirt! My shirt!" she blurted out, her eyes flying up to his face again. "Sides, vampires are suppose to be stealthy, haven't you heard? I'd have been offended if you did hear me come in..."

He cocked an eyebrow, "I guess..." he replied then motioned to her shirt. "You probably wanna take that off and toss it in the washer." He turned the water off and wrapped the towel around his waist. "Here, gimme..." he said as he got out of the shower, "I'll start the water for ya."

She frowned, "What water?" she asked, an honest question since she'd never done wash as a human and then when she became a vampire, there was always "servants" for that. She had no idea the mechanics of doing laundry. Or did he mean the water for a shower? Lord, being with a human, even one that was a werewolf sometimes, was massively confusing. On top of that, she hated looking like a fool.

He frowned, "You're kidding right?" Then he saw that confused look on her face and realized she didn't really know what he was talking about. "What do you do? Take your clothes off and toss them in the garbage?" He walked out of the bathroom, right outside in the tiny hallway was his washer and dryer. He started the washer, poured some soap in it and then looked back hoping she could hear him. "Gimme your shirt."

She followed him out the bathroom and down the hall, watching as he put soap in the washer. Interesting, she thought, as she slowly unbuttoned the shirt, pulling the bottom out of her jeans, stripping it off, leaving her in her designer blue jeans and red silk bra. She put her hand out, the blouse in her hand. "No, I don't 'take them off and toss them in the garbage'," she said, mimicking his voice. "Jeez. I... have... other people who does the laundry for me or if I'm desperate, I send them out to be done... God, I can't help that I'm not as much of a homebody as you are, Alcide," she snapped, her eyes flashing.

He took the shirt from her not failing to notice her red undergarment. Alcide tried not to stare too much. Although he had to admit she looked damn good in those bras. He turned and tossed the shirt in the washer, for a minute he couldn't decide which cycle to put the washer in. He then closed the lid and started it. "Of course you have servants to attend to all your needs. You're a vampire," he said sarcastically and walked pass her. He headed to his bedroom. He opened his closet and found a shirt. "Here," he called out to her. "It's not designer's but I think it'll fit you." It was after all was his ex-girlfriend's shirt.

She looked at the shirt in his hands. What was he doing with a female's shirt as it was obviously smaller than something he'd wear? It had to be someone who'd stayed here at some point. She shook her head, "I'm rather not. If you have an extra shirt of your own, I wouldn't mind..." she said, going back into the bathroom and sitting down on the toilet, lid down. "Hey Alcide," she called out from the bathroom. Time to change the subject before they had a fight - she could tell he was going to act like the typical guy and piss her off. She didn't want to have to hit him and possibly hurt him after she'd just saved him.

He watched her walk away. "Hmmmrp," he growled, "What's wrong with this shirt?" He once again called out. He rolled his eyes and just pulled one of his button up shirts. He walked down the hall and found her in the bathroom. "Here," he handed her the white shirt. "I guess you'd rather wear something the doesn't fit..."

She nodded, "Yes, I would! I may be a vampire but I am not stupid. Why would you have a female's shirt if it wasn't a leftover from some bitch who'd been here? Yeah, I don't think so... " she said, her eyes narrowed. Then she smiled she sighed, "Come here," she said, her tone a lot gentler this time.

Alcide didn't understand her temper. Why would she be mad about a shirt? "You're right. It's someone's shirt who used to live here," Alcide said, "I shouldn't have offered it to you. But I didn't think you'd mind. And I honestly don't understand why you're getting mad..." he finished but walked up closer to her when she called him.

She rolled her eyes at him, "You seriously, do not understand women, like at all, do you?" she asked him, amazed a woman hadn't just killed him yet in a fit of temper. She shook her head, "Whatever... So, I gotta get out of the rest of these clothes, you know, to put on the shirt because I can't wear them without the shirt that went with it... Why don't you help me out with that?" she suggested, putting her legs out in front of him, her feet resting against his left, just to the left and right of his groin area.

"Apparently not," he replied, he suddenly felt annoyed and bothered. He was sure she was toying with him. Why does he always find women that played with him? If not a Were, it was a vampire. But yeah, what was the difference? A woman's a woman. And he hated how she was making him feel. He could just turn around and tell her he wasn't one of her servants that would attend to her, but as expected, he hung around. With her feet extended in front of him, he stepped closer and reached one of her feet, pulling her closer to him without having her fall on the bathroom floor.

She sighed at the hurt little puppy look on his face, "Alcide, Alcide, what am I going to do with you? You take everything so seriously," she said, drawing the word out as he took one of her feet, she brought the other to rest gently against this groin. "Don't you know how to let go?"

This was not the first time he was hearing it. And probably wouldn't be the last. He guessed it was the way he was brought up. With his nature, he had to be watchful, had to be careful. All the time. He wasn't good with playing games. He believed in order. He believed there are rules to follow. And how could he not take everything seriously? Especially when most of the people- humans and non-humans- he met weren't so truthful either with their actions or their words. How could he take things so lightly? And what did he expect from all this anyhow? From her? He stared at her and felt he wanted her more than ever but yeah, where was this going anyway? He took her other foot, his hands now running up to the back of her legs, "Let go? I could probably do that..."

She watched the play of emotions cross his face. She wondered it was the being a werewolf that made him so tightly strung or if it was something else, like a woman perhaps? She was about to say something more but he finally spoke.

"Let go? I could probably do that..."

She gave him a beaming smile, "Good, you might find, that you like it... A lot," she whispered, her foot still in his lap but she pulled the other leg around his waist and pulled him towards her.

He let her pull him closer with his leg, his jaws tightened as he tried to restrain himself from doing something unexpected... Well didn't he just tell her he could let go? "...you might find, that you like it..." she said. With her other leg wrapped around his waist, he pulled her up and with his strength, she was so light. He had her wrap her other leg around his waist, too. He carried her, her back against the bathroom wall where he pinned her. He brushed her jaw line with his lips, then her chin, her neck, her eyes and even her temple but avoided her lips.

She gave a little squeak when he picked her up and pinned her to the bathroom door. "Well, well... you do have a ..." she tried to think of the perfect word and then smiled wickedly, "naughty side, don't you, Alcide? Bet you never let it show though..." she whispered, her voice deep and low, husky. Her legs tightened around his waist and the way they were, she could feel him hardening against her.

He chose not to reply; his lips moved to her neck once again, then her left shoulder. His lips found her bra strap. He used his teeth to pull it down, then he gently nibbled her skin there. Her legs tightening around his body pushed him even more closer to her, his hard-on pressed on her flat stomach. "You should take your jeans off..." he said to her.

Pandora gasped as his lips touched her skin and then her bra strap. She gave a little intake of breath when he pulled it down and nibbled at her skin. His mouth felt like fire against her cool skin.

Her eyes had been closed but opened at "You should take your jeans off...".

She shook her head, her hair curling around her face with each shake. "No... you should take my jeans off... I'm a little stuck right now," she said, looking down at their bodies, hers against the wall and his against hers. He had the most room after all.

Alcide slightly laughed at her remark. She was tiny and the way he had her against the wall made her looked fragile. His body wrapped around her made her even tinier, but she was no way weak, and he knew this very well. "Okay," a smile was in the corner of his lips, "If you say so..." He moved his body away from her without having her unwrap her legs from his waist. He stared in her eyes the whole time he fumbled with her jeans... His fingers felt, touched the skin under her belly button, so soft... Smooth... He breath in deep then pulled her jeans down her ass, leaving her underwear on...

Alcide slightly laughed at her remark. She was tiny and the way he had her against the wall made her looked fragile. His body wrapped around her made her even tinier, but she was no way weak, and he knew this very well. "Okay," a smile was in the corner of his lips, "If you say so..." He moved his body away from her without having her unwrap her legs from his waist. He stared in her eyes the whole time he fumbled with her jeans... His fingers felt, touched the skin under her belly button, so soft... Smooth... He breath in deep then pulled her jeans down her ass, leaving her underwear on...

She gasped, her hands pressed against the wall, palms flat. She moved her head so it was lying flat against the wall as his mouth touched her the bare skin of her back. She was about to say something else, what she didn't know, but whatever it would have been was lost when his hand went back into her underwear. Her eyes snapped open, her body tightening, muscles taut as his hand touched her. This time she gave a louder moan, all thought gone from her mind. "Alcide," she managed to whisper between breaths as heat slowly seeped all throughout her body.

She was wet... He let his fingers soaked in her, gently rubbing on her lips, feeling for her opening. His cock twitched in anticipation; he pressed his lower body on her ass to make her aware of his arousal. Then he turned her around as he kneeled on the floor. His eyes watched her face as he slowly take her underwear off, his hand placed on her flat stomach. He helped her step out of her panties one foot after the other then tossed the garment to one side. He picked up her left leg, raising and resting it on his right shoulder. Then, with eyes locked on hers, he kissed her inner thigh- inch by inch.

She gave a long moan as his fingers thrust inside her. She restrained herself which effort from just jumping him and being done with it. Then when he pressed the length of him against her ass, she pressed backwards so her body pressed more firmly against the length of him. As he helped her out of her black, satin panties, her eyes followed his she lay down on her back, the cold tile of the bathroom at her back. Her eyelids fluttered open and closed as he kissed inside her thigh. Finally, she willed them open, her eyes locking with his. Her breath came out in little pants, faster and faster as he inched up. "Are we having fun yet?" she managed to get out, smiling.

"You tell me," with eyes still locked on hers he replied mischievously. Then he licked her inner thigh all the way up to where her hipbone started... He felt her again with her fingers, spreading her lips, running his thumb on her clit then down her opening. He moved his mouth to taste her, his thumb gently pressed on her clit, just teasing her there lightly before it was replaced by his tongue. He breath in deep as he was tasting her for the first time. He licked her in the same spot, over and over again. He would stop to suck on her gently while his fingers slid slowly in and out of her...

She would have responded, something snarky most likely, but was stopped completely from any kind of train of thought when his fingers found her again followed by his tongue. She almost leapt out of her skin. Truth be told, it had been a very long time since anyone, let alone a man, had done that to her. She could feel his mouth inside her, tasting her. As he teased her with his tongue, sucking at her, his fingers tormenting her, her head writhed back and forth against the wall. She was burning up underneath him. He made her feel, hot, alive but most of all, and the most dangerous; weak. Being weak as a vampire but a very bad thing but at this very moment in time, she didn't care. Her eyes met his and she said the one word she had promised herself she wouldn't say again for anyone, let alone a man, ever again... "Please..."

"Please..." He heard her say. He looked up, his tongue continued to tease her, she was soaked and was ready for him. He stood up, he looked down at her and thought he read something in her eyes. He reminded himself not to get caught up with his feelings once again. It lead him wrong the first time and didn't want to do it again... He cupped her face and hungrily kissed her. One hand moved behind her head, grasping her hair, the other pulled the towel that wrapped his waist.

She gasped as his hand went to her hair and pulled her head back. Her eyebrow raised as if in question to what game he was playing now. Then she saw the towel slip and couldn't restrain herself from looking down at the lower regions of his masculine anatomy...

"Very nice..." she said, drawing the two words out for effect.

Alcide gave her a small grin then kissed her again. His hand still tightly gripped her blonde hair. His other hand picked up her thighs as he pressed himself on her lower body wanting to take her, be inside her again. Instead of following and giving in to his needs he teased her more, making himself hotter and hard for her. Then letting go of her hair he took her hand and as he moved away from her, he guided her hand below his waist, encouraging her to touch him...

Pandora writhed a little in his arms as he teased and taunted her with his body. He made her harder, hotter and iwetter/i than before. She sighed as he moved up the length of her. She watched as he took her hand and moved it down the length of his body towards his male hardness. She smiled and raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Instead, she pushed her hand lower, not needing his guiding anymore, and cupped him fully inside her palm. Her eyes moved to his while her fingers started to slowly rub the head of him in agonizing small circles.

Alcide sighed with the touched of her teasing fingers. His muscles tensed feeling that ache between his groin intensifying. He bit his lip, his hands raised to cup Pandora's face... But instead of kissing her, he brushed her red lips with his thumb, parting her lips, touching the inside of her cheek. He moved in her hand that cupped him but stopped... He would like this to last a while if possible...

She opened her mouth slightly as his fingers touched her lips. Her eyes closed briefly as his finger moved into her mouth and she gave a little suck. She could feel the hardness of him in her hand. The complete maleness. She felt him pulse inside her hand and she gave a gentle squeeze, just a taste of what she could do, her finger tips still trailing over the tip of him until she felt a light moisture build and bead out the top. Pandora smiled then.

He oozed in her fingertips and with her sucking on his thumb made him twitch in her hand. He didn't know what turned him on, the way her mouth parted or the squeeze she gave his length. All he knew was that whatever she was doing, it was driving him crazy... He leaned in, his face nuzzled her soft neck, a moan escaped his throat. His lips brushed her neck, then kissed her ear before gently nibbling on her earlobe...

She gave a slight shiver as his lips touched her neck and then her ear. It went from her head down to her toes. She let him go from her hand for a moment so that she could raise her fingers to her lips and suck at her fingers, sucking the taste of him off into her mouth. "Salty... but very isweet/i too..." she said, in low tones, her voice husky as it was filled with desire.

He watched her suck her fingers, one after the other. He knew what she was doing- driving him crazier with desire until he loses it. He held her face with one hand, moving her face closer to his then finally kissing her, tasting himself in her tongue. Then he parted their lips, his mouth moved once again to her ears where he whispered, "There's more where it came from."

She chuckled as their lips broke apart. "Really?" she asked, her mid section pushing out to meet his lower region and felt the hardness full against her thigh. "Why don't you show me, then?"

"Yeah," he smiled widely this time and kissed her again, hips thrusted on her thigh. Oh, all he wanted was to do it, feel her from the inside. To feel her body wrapped tight around him, and tighter as he moved... "But I like it when you touch me," he spoke in her mouth. Was he begging? He didn't care. He wanted her fingers around his cock once again.

She laughed against his mouth and moved her mouth towards his ear, "Oh, I'm isure/i you do... " she said as she moved towards his body, her hands on his chest, her fingers dangling inside the hair laying there. She gently pulled. Then, smiling, she moved towards his body till she was resting on her hands and knees and stopped. Her head lowered and her mouth came to just in front of his throbbing member. Learning forward, she blew lightly.

He watched Pandora go down on the floor... He took a deep breath when he felt her blew lightly on him. His length twitched in both anticipation and shiver she caused him. He reached for her face, his thumb again ran over her lips, imagining how he'd slip between her lips but he didn't make any other move. He wanted to know what she had in mind...

She moved so she had better access to him and opened her mouth, while moving upwards towards time so that he filled her mouth completely. He felt hot and hard inside her mouth. She could feel the pulse inside him. Her tongue licked over the length of him slowly, teasing, sucking the drops that beaded up and started to drip out of his tip. She moved her head upwards and downwards taking him in more, towards the back of her throat before pulling back so that he was almost out of her mouth. Then she slid him out of her mouth, the length of him shiny and wet from her attention. She sat back on her heels on that her ass was on her feet, her hands bracing herself by pressing against the floor on each side of her thighs. Then she looked up at him and opened her mouth in invitation.

His knees weakened, watching her take him all in... Her mouth felt nice and the sensation gripped him that he reached for the wall in front of him for support. He liked how her tongue ran on his length then sucked him, making him harder. He almost protested when slowly she pulled him out, but then when she looked up he saw invitation in her eyes. Excitement crawled under his skin, he held himself by one hand, the other caressed her face. He guided his length to her parted lips, teasingly, he brushed his head on her lips, loving the contact before slipping in her mouth slowly...

She kept her mouth open wide, wide enough so her teeth didn't brush him. She watched as he moved himself to her lips and teased. She licked her tongue out, brushing the tip of him at her lips. She watched and felt as he moved more of him into her mouth and she gave a little moan. The taste, the feeling, and the smell of him sent little shivers of desire down her body straight to her clit. It made her pulse herself. It made her grow wetter until she could feel the wetness spread and soak her vaginal hair. She felt herself growing hot with need and could feel a dull ache start, one that would soon become even painful in her need. Her moved her head forward a little to take him in easy but kept herself propped up so he had total access. She wondered if he'd actually go through with it and end up fucking her mouth or if he'd chicken out after all. If she was honest, she'd admit that this side of him, the teasing, aggressive, hot, somewhat even dominant side of him turned her on more than she'd like to think about - her being a vampire and suppose to be the one to take charge.

Alcide held the side of Pandora's face, staring down at her beautiful face, he watched his cock slide in gently between her parted mouth. Her lips were soft and wet that he glided in smoothly... What would it feel like to have all of him inside her mouth? He eased further in, his hand moving to the back of her skull, fingers gripping her tightly. He felt the roof of her mouth. His hand on the wall started to sweat, he fought hard not to drive in deeper in her. She appeared willing, her head tilted upward welcoming his whole length. He wanted it so bad but it felt too good to end it so quickly so he moved slower... In and then out of her mouth, his eyes not leaving her face. Then his hand that pressed on the wall took his length. He held his cock, guiding it so its tip touched the inside of her cheek then he pulled out. He breathe hard and groaned, "Lick it."

Her eyes moved to slits watching him move himself in and out of her with slow preciseness. She felt his hand move to the back of her head. His fingers touching her hair as he gripped her head. Her tongue moved over him as he pushed inside her wet, hot mouth in long strokes. As he pulled out, she sucked gently. She gave a small whimper of protest when he pulled himself completely out of her mouth until she heard his command. She gave him a smile, "Your wish is my command," she said as she lowered her head just enough to put her tongue out and touch the beading head of him. She could almost isee/i the pulse in it. Along with the white, clear, cum that dripped from him. Before it could drip off of him she licked the tip, gathering all the yummy goodness that was his lust into her mouth, licking her lips, unashamed of her own desires and sexual gestures. She just hoped he didn't think she was a freak for being so ... ikinky/i. Especially since a lot of men, in this day and age, were more old fashioned doing missionary style usually when they fucked and very little else in bed with a woman. They had no idea of all they had lost throughout time. All the other positions one could fuck, all the other ways a woman could pleasure a man and vice versa.

Alcide's mouth parted as he watched Pandora do what she was told... She licked his tip, consuming his come as if it was some sort of delicacy... Maybe he was to her. Who knows? All that mattered right now is that she seemed to be really enjoying him, all of him. The thought made his cock twitch. More come oozed from his lit. His head glistened from his juice and her spit, "That's right," he said as he licked his lips. Then he brushed his head on her upper lip, leaving a trail of his come on it. He held her head tighter, tilting it more so the light was directly on her face... So beautiful he thought... And more... She had awaken something in him he didn't think was there. Of course he had done experimental things but his desire, his want, had never been stirred this way before. He wanted all of her and he wanted to get lost in this moment when she didn't seem to have inhibitions... He liked it as he felt the same... Gently hitting her lower lips with his length, he urged her to continue.

She felt him twitch against her mouth and smiled, her grin a little bit wicked. She more than turned him on, she knew it. As more cum oozed from him, her tongue flicked out to lap it up like a cat lapping up cream or dogs with kibble. Her tongue make circles around his head, making it shine from the wetness. As he pressed himself against her lips, she opened her mouth and sucked at him, drawing him back in. Her tongue continuing to lick at his head, sucking more of him in. She started to suck a little less gently, trying to make the pressure build inside him as much as it was building in her. Her breasts rose with each unneeded breath, her nipples growing harder as the cool air hit them. With her nipples rock hard and her own wetness slipping into the hair surrounding her vagina, she, too, was affected by their foreplay. The once dull ache in between her thighs now had spread to becoming a pulsing pain that was both pleasurable in its anticipation but also becoming quite painful in being neglected. She swallowed as she licked him, taking him further into her mouth and towards the back of her throat as she fought to ignore her own pangs of lust and need in her body and focus solely on pleasing him.

"Aaah," Alcide let out a throaty moan as Pandora sucked on him. Watching her breasts bounced, he let go of his cock and reached for her nipples. He rolled each one between his fingers, pinching them a little then he covered one of her breasts with one hand, massaging it, her nipple pressed hard on his palm. Her mouth was hot and slippery seemingly inviting him to go deeper... And he did, he pushed down her throat, now he held her head with both hand. "Yeah, take all of it," he said as he pushed further...

Pandora moaned deep in the back of throat as he pressed himself further back inside her mouth and pushing the back of her throat. She swallowed continuously, pulling him back even more. She struggled a little to keep the pace of him moving up and down in her mouth and throat, getting off balance by his fingers pinching her nipples and then massaging them. They ached like everything else about her. His fingers causing a jerk of pleasure and pain through the mounds of her breasts. Her nipples hardened even more if it was possible against the gentle assault of Alcide's hands. i"Yeah, take all of it./i he said and she wanted to reply but couldn't since her mouth was preoccupied - probably one of the only moments she was unable to give him a retort which he was probably grateful for. So, instead, she sucked and pulled at him more frantically, hoping to push him over the edge as he was her. Her hand moved up to cup his balls and squeeze them. Her eyes were smoldering and silently pleading with him, begging. If she'd been in her right mind she'd have been furious at the turn of events, her so open and vulnerable to him but right now, her entire being honed into him, she couldn't care less.

Alcide's knees weakened as pleasure built up between his groins. He let go of Pandora's head, his hands pressed flat on the wall behind her for support. His body was hotter and his heartbeat raced... He could hear its drum like beat in his ears. It gets louder every thrust he made. And every thrust gets him one step closer to the edge... Her mouth tightening around his cock was intoxicating, he wanted more and more of it then he read the pleasure written all over her face. He was completely lost in his desires fueled by his lust and the sort of tortured look on her face added to that fuel. He suddenly pulled out of her mouth. He brought a hand again to the side of her head, holding her firmly tilting her head up as he bent down. He kissed her, his tongue teasing her mouth, darting in and out. Then he pulled her on her feet, then by her mouth he spoke, "Play with yourself," he said, pinning her on the wall and picking up her right thigh so she was open for him...

She could see the pleasure riding him, sneaking up on him. It made her even hotter if that was possible which she wasn't sure since she felt on fire already. She made a small noise as he pulled out of her mouth. Her mouth felt empty and less full without his cock pulsing inside her. She opened her mouth to say something when his mouth descended on it, silencing her before she could get the thought out. His tongue teased her own. She pressed back, wrapping it around his and sucking. Before she had a chance to do anything else she found herself standing after he pulled her up. Pandora watched as he pinned her back against the wall once more. He was really getting into this control thing. Actually, thinking on it, she realized the commanding presence fit him like a glove and he was a natural at it but had no idea. As her back hit the wall behind her, he picked up her thigh and rested it against him. About to ask him what the game was, he said, i"Play with yourself."/i. She was sure shock was plainly written across her face. His commands were getting more and more kinky by the moment but who was she to spoil the fun. Eyes on his, she slowly and with precise movements, lowered her hand to her now opened thigh. She pulled her other leg apart more so that she was open even wider, as wide as possible without it being painful. She was so open that he'd be able to see just how iwet/i she was. Her vagina was covered in a clear listen of wetness. It seeped out of her and even dripped a bit down her thighs. The lips, not the ones on her mouth, were so obviously swollen and bright pink, flushed with desire. They were extremely sensitive and even a bit painful to touch. Still, she pushed her finger just inside herself, just at the entrance with one sole finger. The lips parted for her finger. Her mouth parted and she gave a surprised cry. She hadn't thought it would feel so good to do it herself. Her other hand, the one that was free, went to her own breasts and squeezed her right nipple, drawing another cry from her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set a week later after another mansion scene where they almost died trying to save Sookie. 2nd part of this scene, scene complete after this.

Alcide saw the surprised crossed Pandora's face upon hearing him. He stared in her eyes waiting for a reply, but instead, she did what she was commanded to do. Alcide's eyes followed her hand that slowly moved down to touch herself. She opened herself more to him by moving her other leg to the side. She was wet, isoaking/i to be exact and he knew that he'd be able to slip in her easily even so, she'd be tight. A groan built up within the walls of his throat, just like the desire between his groin wanting to be released. When she slipped a finger inside her, his cock twitched. He watched as she coated her finger with her own juices; her cries filled with pleasure. While he watched her touch herself, he placed his free hand right above her vagina, his thumb once, twice rubbed on her swollen clit... He wanted her to come...

Her body gave a jerk suddenly as he rubbed his thumb over the swollen mass at the top of her. She moved the hand that had been at her breasts to the wall, pressing against it hard enough to leave a tiny dent in effort to keep herself from falling down. Her breaths came out in pants now, like she'd run miles upon miles. More wetness seeped out of her and coated the hand nearest her. If possible, she grew more swollen and pinker. "You're killing me..." she managed to get out between clinched teeth. It was all she could do not to beg him to take her, or put his fingers inside her - hell, just plain fuck her someway... It was all she could do not scream in frustration. She'd had years of practice being denied pleasure though so she restrained herself - barely. Barely retrained herself from pressing herself closer to his hand and grinding against it.

i"You're killing me..." /i She said to him. He replied by kissing the side of her mouth. She wasn't the only one on the edge and he ialmost/i hated teasing her. He moved his hand below her entrance, replacing her own hand. Immediately, his hand felt her wetness... He moved his fore and middle fingers around her hole, rubbing, spreading her lips, spreading her juices all over her. Then slowly he slipped in inside her, then all the way, his fingers curving, touching her walls. His fingers moved around inside her without pulling out, his thumb repeatedly teased her clit. Then he started fucking her with his fingers, slowly at first... His eyes watched her face, his face flushed as he felt his own lust building up. "Do you like that?" He asked her.

i"Do you like that?"/i he asked her. Her eyes blinked as she tried to focus through the pleasure coursing through her. iWas he insane?/i Her chest rose and fell in quick movements as she strived to breath, her breasts bouncing up and down with each intake and release. Unable to stop herself, she pressed her body forward, driving his fingers further into her suddenly jarring a sharp intake of breath from her as it stunned her. She felt his fingers stretch her, tease, make her hotter and wetter than she already was. She could feel the wet oozing out of her around his fingers and coating her thighs, running down her legs in small streaks. The more he teased and rubbed her clit, the more the pressure inside her stomach, inside her vagina built to the point it was unbearable. Between the heat building inside her, the ache was past pleasure and had become a complete mix of pleasure and pain that she couldn't separate the two feelings. She ineeded/i release. The hand that had been fisted into the wall, moved back towards his cock, rubbing the tip of it, her eyes pleading with him. "Please ... I Ilove/i it... what do iyou/i want?" she asked, thinking that if she gave him something, he'd be willing to give her the release she so desperately needed. To her that was what life was, give something to get something, nothing for free.

She felt wonderful around his fingers that he didn't want to stop touching her. And her reaction only made him more determined to make her come in his hand... Then she spoke, i"Please ... I Ilove/i it... what do iyou/i want?"/i And took his cock in her hand. His need was obvious, he was bigger, veins pulsed pain and pleasure all throughout his length leaking out some precome on its tip. What did he want? Aside from having her like this, making her wet, begging for him to take her, he just wanted to completely bhave/b her. It might be the crazy time to think about it, but he bwant/b her. To just be with him and no one else... But would he dare tell her this? He took a deep breath and kissed her in the mouth. He thrust in her hand, his fingers continued to stretched her. Then finally he pulled his fingers out from her and giving her clit a light pinch he said, "Go ahead, slip me inside you..." He looked her in the eyes.

She breath made a whooshing sound as her eyes widened. She gave a sound that was somewhere between a squeak and a moan as he pinched her clip and she almost came right there and then. He was so ibig/i in her hand that she had a hard time holding the length of him in it. Her nipples were so taut that they had started to ache themselves. i"Go ahead, slip me inside you..."/i Her eyes widened and she gave him a moan from the back of her throat. Her hand, a little bit shaky, guided him to her entrance. The wet, slickness soaking her front rubbed against him, against his tip as she rubbed him back and forth over her opening, soaking the tip of him in her own juices. She was torturing herself at the same time. She bit her lip as she gave a moan that was part pleasure and part frustration. Trying to prolong it, she put the tip of him at her hole opening and gently pressed towards against him. Her eyes went to his so he could see her face. Sweat had begun to bead on her forehead as she painfully, islowly/i moved upwards, taking him inside her -but only just a half an inch before she stopped. She wanted to make it the best for both of them - even if it killed her to do so with her slowness. Besides, teasing him was fair turnabout after his fingers had done their nerve-racking dance inside her just moments ago. She was tight, oh so tight and stretching around just the little bit she had of him inside her. She was warm and becoming hotter by the second and so wet, they wouldn't need any outside lubricant. She pushed a tiny bit more, the hand that had been down there before, going to his shoulders and biting in to keep herself from driving upwards and forcing him inside her in one fast, hard stroke.

He watched her face got tortured with pleasure as she islowly/i guided his length to her opening. He forced himself not to plunge in quickly and savor every inch of him slipping in her instead. She was soaked and coated his head as he slipped inside her. He groaned feeling her wrapped tightly around his first inches... She was as tight as he remembered... He groaned when she stopped but he did not protest, he waited and let her slowly take him in... Then her arm stretched out, holding his shoulder for support. He turned his head, his lips brushed her wrist then looked back to her face now covered in sweat. Still holding her right thigh up and open, he moved her upward, her back pressed harder against the wall then he thrust forward, almost having his whole length inside her. It felt so good and somewhat painful at the same time as she was really tight. Thinking that he might have hurt her, he kissed her jaw line, "You feel so good," he whispered to her before wrapping the thigh that he was holding around his waist.

She gave a sigh as his lips touched her wrist as she put her hand on his shoulder. She had little time to contemplate his actions when he pushed her back against the wall because suddenly she was gave a long half scream as he pushed himself almost entirely inside of her in one full stroke. The sudden force of it left her burning a bit inside, but the burning was nowhere as painful as the ache, the pain that came with her need. Actually, if anything, the pain was the thrust was welcomed. It meant he was finally inside of her. Her head moved to the side as her eyes closed as she felt how full and taut he was. She could feel him literally pulsing inside. She felt his mouth on her jaw line and him pulling her leg to wind around his waist. When she turned her head back towards him, a sheen of tears glistened inside of her eyes. Her chest continued to rise and fall, her breasts moving up and the tips brushing his chest when with each rise. It only served to make them ache more and each brush sent little shocks into the nipples, like electricity. She looked into his eyes and said the only thing she could manage as she moved her hips wider open though her legs were around his waist. They were so wide now that it was downright painful but the pain was welcome. "Fuck me."

Alcide let out a low growl and gave in to her request, after all, it was his own desire. Without pulling out from her, he lifted her left thigh; his hands moved from her thighs down to her full ass where he held her as he drove inside her deeper. With his hands holding her ass, he spread her wider. He held her tighter there; instead of him pumping inside her, he moved her hips on him- pushing and pulling, pushing and pulling, feeling his length slide in and out of her in long, delicious strokes...

She pressed her ass more fully into his hands as he gripped it tight. She was sure to have marks from his hand later, his marks. She honestly hadn't thought he'd been the type but somehow it sent a little shiver of excitement down her entire body that she'd been so wrong about him - in more ways than one. Her back arched against the wall and her shoulders slammed into it as he moved her hips back and forth making iher/i take ihim/i into her. It was oddly kinky and heightened the pressure building inside of her at the fast growing rate all the more. She moved in rhythm with his hands on her hips. She could feel him growing harder and bigger inside of her. The length of him growing too. As she moved her hips she could feel him pressing into the back walls of her vagina with each stroke. Each one pushed her closer to the imaginary edge. She felt like if she could only get him a ilittle/i deeper and make it a ilittle/i harder she'd go flying over that abyss. Biting her lip hard, Pandora forcefully shoved her hips up, pushing the entire length of him inside her, so far back that he slammed into her back wall. A wave of pleasure flooded her along with a streak of stark pain. She knew better than most that love was only a second away from hate and pain from pleasure. Tonight, she wanted it all. iSo close/i. Her fingers dug into his should, marking him and providing her with balance.

He took a step forward, pressing her back harder against the wall. When she made that upward movement forcing all of him inside her, he felt the intense bneed/b to do it again... And again. He shoved himself harder so deep inside her that it felt as if he was going to crush her. Sweat started to roll down the middle of his back and his chest, wetting her breast that pressed hard on him every time his body slammed on her. Letting go one of her thighs, he cupped her breast and pinched her nipple. Then he lowered his mouth to it and gave it a little bite. Then his mouth found her lips; he kissed her hard, "Come for me," he told her.

She felt the change in him the instant before he reacted. Not the ichange/i of his beast, but the one that came all from the imale/i him. Then he slapped inside of her so hard, fast and deep that she felt like she might split apart but if she did, she'd die happy. Pushing her lips towards, she pushed herself forward to meet him thrust for thrust as he continuously slammed into her like a man possessed. She felt the cool air on her breasts, especially with the slick sweat from his body dripping onto her every time her breasts met his chest. When his teeth clamped onto her nipples she pressed down hard with her inner vaginal muscles, her walls enclosing around him like a sheath, like her vagina had been imade/i to fit him exactly, swelling and all. Her tongue found his as he captured his mouth. Then, when he told her to come, she couldn't help herself. She couldn't istop/i herself and for once, she didn't try to. She flung her head back, arched her back, and screamed. A long scream, one that pierced the night and broken the silence in the apartment. Inside her, she could feel herself swelling and moisture, her own cum flooding her entire insides and squirting out around his cock, covering the both of them in her release. She managed to move her head forward enough so she could sink her fangs into the shoulder she hadn't marked with her fingers - not enough to be fatal, as she wasn't even drinking him, but a bite of passion and one made in the moment of release. "Alcide!" she screamed as waves of pleasure broke over her again and again till she was sobbing with the completeness of it.

Alcide felt her tightening around him as she met his thrusts. He knew that she was coming; he drove faster and deeper in her, his hand that cupped her breast pressed hard on the wall next to head preventing his body to really slam hard into her as he fucked her faster. Then, felt the gush of her juices coating him inside her. It made her more slippery... He closed his eyes as he too near his climax, his face buried between her neck and shoulder and all he could hear aside from his erratic heartbeat was their bodies bumping, meeting at that one point where all pleasure was located. Then she released her fangs and lightly bit his shoulder. The pain, the pleasure that built up all before this moment finally reached its climactic point. His hips moved faster and deeper and when she called his name he started coming inside her. He moved his face to her face and caught her lips with his... He grunted in her mouth as he gave her all of him...

Her body convulsed in light spasms as something between pain and pleasure just kept washing over her with no end in sight. Her hips moved against his drawing him in and out by instinct now. She was beyond words. She felt so light and for just a second, she felt something akin to light, peace flood her, something she hadn't felt in more than 1,000 years before it quickly left her. She almost felt ... ihuman/i and in that moment something very close to stark fear ran through her veins at the thought that just with one night; hot and hard sex with Alcide in one night could make her feel that way. She didn't understand it. It wasn't like they'd made love or anything close to it. The entire feeling terrified her more than anything that Russell had ever done to her had. As she finally spent herself, the pressure left her. The ache slowly receded and her body finally relaxed enough that she was left feeling like mush. She moved her head so that it fell against his shoulder, her eyes closing, using his body as a prop now that she had no strength left - not even vampire strength. Unknowingly, tears of blood ran down her cheeks unbidden.

Alcide was breathing hard and for a moment couldn't hear anything the sound of his loud heartbeat, flooding his ears. A few seconds passed before he realized Pandora limply held on to him. His arms wrapped around her tiny body, one of his hands moved to the back of her neck, rubbing her there while her head rested on his shoulder. Then he felt something wet his shoulder. He picked up her head and saw her eyes streaming blood... "Shit, are you okay?"

She nodded, quickly trying to wipe them away but only managing to smear it across her face and all over her hand. "Shit," she said, having nowhere to wipe it so she let her hand fall back to his shoulder, her eyes closing. She felt her lips trembling with the effort of trying to get herself together and not just start crying like some prissy female human which she wasn't and she didn't want to go all girly on Alcide now. "Fine... Ireally/i fine," she said, which was actually the entire problem. Her gaze wouldn't meet his and instead focused on his shoulders, one marked by her nails and the other by her teeth. Her fingers gently brushed over the spots absently.

"Are you... crying?" He was staring at her and was worried that he did something wrong. He never believed it when women tell him they're fine... Coz usually when they say that, they're not. He wiped the smeared blood on her cheek.

She shook her head no, like it wasn't obvious. God, she was just a igirl/i! she thought to herself and sighed. "It's just..." she said, trying to find the right words, her hands flailing around as she tried to find words. "This... I... we... it was..." she said, getting frustrated then burst out with, "It's never been like that for me... with ianyone/i... bever/b," she admitted, her voice getting smaller and lighter with each word.

Alcide didn't take his eyes off of her as she spoke. He watched her every move and thought that he was seeing a different side of her... Swallowing, he cupped her face, his thumb again tried to wipe the smeared blood on her face. He thought for a minute, trying to really take in what she said. Then he started, "Well," he said, "I hope it's a good thing then."

Her eyes flickered back up his face, "Yes and no... I mean, I'm a vampire Alcide... vampires don't... care... or..." she said, stopping herself. She'd almost actually said the word "love". Her eyes widened.

"Yeah, well..." Alcide looked away and let go of her face. What else is new? He didn't even want to think about caring, about how he had been ithinking/i of her. Because he knew he'd just do what she'd normally do when he showed her emotion: be cold and distant. Let's see- this night started with her teasing him... He take things itoo/i seriously, she said. And he wanted to prove her he could be carefree. He could loosen up. And he gave her what she wanted... And what was the point in all that? Ah, so he didn't have to entertain what he truly felt. He sighed. He guessed, in a few moments, she'd leave and god knows when he'd see her again...

She swallowed hard, new tears brimming in her eyes. iThis could not be happening/i! she thought to herself. She watched emotions play over his face and knew she was about to lose him to his old self soon so before she thought she blurted out, "Well... don't you have a bed?" she asked, "I thought maybe we could... sleep together," she mumbled under her breath, putting in sleep instead of cuddle so he didn't think her a total girl.

i"Well... don't you have a bed? I thought maybe we could... sleep together."/i

i"Well... don't you have a bed? I thought maybe we could... sleep together."/i "What?" He frowned. He heard her clearly. He tried to read her face; even with blood smeared on her cheeks she still look breath-taking. She didn't look sleepy to him but he liked her suggestion. Suddenly he felt his body growing tired. It was pretty late. "We can lay down I guess... If you want," he said.

"Well, it's your house... I don't want to intrude... I mean, I could just fly back to the Queen's if you'd prefer that..." she said, giving him an out should he want to take it.

"I already told you, you can stay here," he said to her gently, "I'm just gotta have to make sure the windows are all well covered. For the morning and all..." he added, indirectly finding out if she was going to stay for that long. He definitely didn't have a problem with it but wanted to make sure that she'd be safe at his house once the morning comes.

Her eyes rose to look into his, filled with elation and something close to hope. No one had ever went out of their way for her before, especially not a human, well - a werewolf in his case. "That'd be ... great. But... you should know, that vampires... well... idie/i for a lack of a better word when the sun comes up so... not everyone is comfortable seeing that or feeling it in your case. I wouldn't blame you if you'd rather not," she said, being truthful and yet she might not blame him but it would hurt like hell. More than a blow with his fist ever could have.

He smiled, "I won't let that happen to you, I promise," he lightly touched her cheek. Then he thought of an idea. "You know this house has a furnished basement. I don't use it that much coz it gets too cold down there but it's clean and definitely no sun gets in there..."

"Really? Wow, your place really does come fully furnished," she said, chuckling. "Yeah, I can sleep down there and you can sleep in the bedroom if you want. I'm sure you have lots of stuff to do tomorrow..." she said, understanding he wouldn't want to be close when she 'died'. She looked around for the shirt he'd given her and she'd been wearing before the entire night began.

He watched her put ihis/i shirt on. He picked up the towel on the floor before replying to her, "Nah, I'll go down with you," he said without looking at her. He wrapped the towel around his waist. "I don't have to go to work tomorrow until really late..."

Impulsively she stepped forward and pressed her lips to his in a light, more or less, chaste kiss. "Thank you," she said against his mouth, her nose moving to his neck breathing him in.

"For the best night ever..." she confessed.

She was sure she'd probably regret ever being so open to him but for tonight, she was going to forget what she was.

Well, Alcide didn't know what to say... As he felt her inhale him, he thought it had been a while since someone- a partner in particular- appreciated what he did for them. But really, he thought, she'd done more for him than what she thought he did for her. No one had ever made him feel the way she made him feel... "Pleasure," he whispered back to her as he pulled her closer, his lips finding his way to hers once again...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set a few weeks to a month after the last scene. Part 1.

Pandora had been impatiently pacing back and forth since the time he'd said he'd arrive came and went. She'd gone from furious to downright worried. Finally, a call came up telling her he'd arrived - about damn time. She pasted a bright smile on, actually relieved he was finally here and opened the door for him. She wore a long black trench coat that showed nothing of what, if anything, she was truly wearing underneath. Her hair was up in a tight ponytail, which was slightly out of character for the persona she showed to the world and last, crimson red 'fuck me' heels. "Hey, stranger..."

Alcide was surprised to see Pandora smiling at him when she opened the door. He expected her to be pissed as he was late. Then he realized what she was wearing. He frowned and walked inside the room then he turned and looked at her up and down, "What's going on?"

She gave him a frown, looking back at the room which was immaculate. She'd made sure the maids made it spotless. When nothing looked out of place she turned back to him, a look of hurt crossing her face before she could stop it. "Nothing, why would something be going on?" she asked, her tone hard, getting ready for him to say something that would hurt her (gasp) feelings.

Alcide's frown deepened, he was starting to feel suspicious. He did the same she did; looked around the perfect room and wondered why she had bothered. Why suddenly she wanted to meet when he hadn't heard from her in two weeks. "I don't know," he shrugged then looked at her trying his best to focus instead of wondering what she was wearing underneath her trench coat. "I haven't heard from you in two weeks and then out of nowhere I get this phone call saying you wanna meet... So, what's going on?"

She sighed and slammed the door closed with a resounding bang. He was starting to piss her off. Here she was, trying to be inice/i of ball/b things and ihe/i was being mean to iher/i. When had their roles reversed? she wondered to herself before taking a breath, trying to quell the need to scream at him. "I've been busy the past two weeks, with work... besides, I thought after that night... that we both could probably use some time to process. I didn't realize I was suppose to call you but then again ... iyou/i didn't call ime/i either, Alcide." she pointed out him.

Alcide placed his hands on his waist as she spoke. He couldn't believe what she was saying,

"I would've called you! But you never gave me your number." He honestly didn't want to argue with her so he sighed before saying another word. He did have a bad day so he was terribly stressed out and he wasn't about to take it out on her.

"What, do iI/i look like a psychic too? I didn't have iyour/i number either, idiot! Jeez, quick to jump on me, but you're not exactly Mr. Open Book either, huh?" she yelled at him, seriously hurt that he was going to go and ruin a night she'd been planning for a week over semantics.

iGreat,/i he thought to himself. Now she's really pissed off. "Look," he said then started towards the door, "This probably isn't the best time to 'talk'..." he wanted to stay but wasn't up for another argument with her.

She let out a frustrated sigh as he walked towards the door before speeding over to put herself in front of the door before he got there. Her hands went behind her top lay on the door so he couldn't try to open it. "Why are you being so difficult? You act like this," her hand motioning to the room and the raging fire in the fireplace behind him, "Is hell or something. Is being here, with me, ithat/i bad? That... unbearable?" she asked, her

eyes searching his face.

i"Is being here, with me, ithat/i bad? That... unbearable?"/i Alcide didn't expect her actions especially her question. "What?" Suddenly, he softened as he looked at her face, "What are you talking about?" He reached out and took her hand, "I just didn't want to argue, that's all. I'm sorry-" he gently pulled her to him, "I didn't mean it that way..."

i"I didn't mean it that way..."/i She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. Then she lifted her head and looked into his eyes, "So, you going to stay or you still leaving? If you're going, I might as well send the food with you since it's not like I can eat..."

Alcide turned his head towards Pandora's head that rested on his shoulder and smelled her jasmine smell. Then she looked at him and asked if he was staying or going. How could he go now when every inch of his body turned to life just by smelling her. He smiled, "Well, it depends what kind of food you got," he said to her.

She smiled brightly and took his hand, tugging him behind her as she moved towards one of the sides of the room. A room which was more or less like 4-5 large rooms in one. She stopped as she stood next to a small table. It wasn't miniature by any means but it was small enough to make sitting at it intimate, where you could reach across to touch another person instead of needing 5 arms to reach them. In the middle were candle sticks, lit and burning. There were two place settings, one had a large glass filled with some red liquid which he'd be able to smell was blood with his intense sense of smell. The other place setting held a gold (since vampires don't like silver) plate that was covered with a top. She reached over and pulled it off, leaving an extra large prime rib with a side of potatoes. Sitting next to it was a large glass. "I've made sure there was beer, champagne and wine besides water since I didn't know what you'd prefer," she said, biting her lip, afraid he wouldn't like it.

Alcide watched in isurprise/i and a bit or amazement as Pandora led him to a table which was obviously set for anybody occupying the room (which was a bvery/b large room by the way.) Pandora revealed what was on the table and it was definitely blood that was in a large glass. Everything started to sink in and he suddenly felt like an ass when she obviously took time to set things up. "You did all these?" He looked up at Pandora.

She gave a nod, not wanting to sound itoo/i arrogant but she ihad/i. "Well, me and some people I paid to get and cook the steak, buy the champagne, beer, etc - since I'm not really a cook or anything even iclose/i to one. Don't eat so..." she said, trailing off and looking around, a little embarrassed. "I hope you like it... If you don't, just say so and we can just forget it. It's not a big deal," she with a shrug as if prove her point though it was apparent it iwas/i in fact a big deal.

With his head slightly bowed down, he looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. He knew very well that she meant the opposite. A smile appeared on the side of his mouth, "I really think it's nice..." Then looked away pretending to look around, "About the nicest thing someone had ever done for me, honestly."

She had a look of surprise then, "Are you kidding me? I mean - your like a boy scout - the type of guy that all the human girls would die to land. You're seriously telling me, no one has Iever/i surprised you? Or just that no one has ever paid someone ielse/i to cook for you?" she asked, her lips pulled up in a smile, her own eyebrow raised as she poured him a glass of champagne and held it out, her eyes meeting his.

"Thanks," Alcide took the glass from her, "I stay away from most girls. And I've had a lot of surprises in my life but nothing like this before. And no, no one had ever paid someone else to cook for me until, tonight." He met her eyes and sipped his drink. He preferred beer but he had to admit the champagne tasted really good.

She smiled, "Well, then I'm honored to be the first... and I have to say the female race is sorely lacking if no one ever surprised you before... So... do you want to eat first or do you want the next surprise?" she asked, fully expecting a shocked reaction. Sure, she'd thought he'd be surprised by tonight but not ithis/i surprised which showed her, he really didn't get out much. Knowing that, she thought she might need to dial back the night, changing some of her original plans or she might give the guy a heart attack, iliterally/i. She'd see.

Alcide knew she was up to something the minute she opened the door but he didn't think that she'd do ball/b these. And more, apparently... "Aren't you hungry?" He motioned to the blood that was in the glass. He didn't mind eating something as he rushed coming down to meet her and didn't have time to eat. But he wasn't sure if he really wanted to eat. He was curious what she was up to next.

She shrugged, "A little but I had a pretty big afternoon snack, getting everything ready and waiting for you. I didn't want for tonight to turn into another feeding frenzy on my part like the other night. But if you're hungry, eat, silly," she said, rolling her eyes.

Alcide wasn't use to this side of Pandora... She was so idifferent/i. Different in a very good way. Not that he didn't like her other side- feisty, tough- but he wasn't quite sure how to handle it this side of her. He really, really liked her. But he'd been fighting so hard not to fall. Aside from the fact that he's a Were and she's a vampire, he rarely saw her. And now this. What was he supposed to think? He was over-analyzing things but that's who he is. He couldn't help it. Especially because he wanted so much to give in... And it's hard when she comes and goes as she pleases... But what's another night? He said to himself. Tomorrow she'd be off and he won't see her again for weeks... Maybe months. If that was the case, he thought to himself, then it wasn't really the time to be thinking about all these. He should enjoy it while it lasted. He sat down then said, "Come sit next to me."

She nodded and took the seat across from him, picking up the glass of blood and swallowing a small gulp. She licked her lips to get the residual blood and look over at Alcide, "Course, I hope you like steak, I didn't even think to ask."

"I'm not picky," Alcide started to eat, "I eat almost any kind of meat," he took a couple of bites then finished his drink. "I'm not really hungry, but that was really good. Thank you," he said looking at her.

She burst into laughter, "No... I can see that you weren't hungry iat all/i," she said, her eyes wide, looking at his completely polished off plate. "Glad you enjoyed it though. So, what did you expect when I called and asked you to come by tonight?"

He smiled when she laughed. "Well, let me see," he sat back then crossed his arms on his chest, "Nothing. Coz I didn't know what to expect."

She nodded. She got up from the chair, walking over to the far side of the room, to the windows. She gazed out of them, looking into the darkness. The coat was getting to her, hot and stuffy. She could feel herself starting to sweat. "I'm glad you came... even with not knowing what to expect," she said, turning her back to the windows and looking across the room at him.

Alcide watched her as walked to the other side of the room. What was she up to? Anticipation suddenly crept in, crawling like tiny critters under his skin. "Me too," he said. And it was the truth. He was just glad to see her again.

"So, do you like music, Alcide? There is a radio behind you," she said, pointing to a spot behind him. "Why don't you put something on while I go into the bathroom?" Then she walked in the opposite direction of him, going into another room and shutting the door. "Will only be a minute!" she yelled through it.

He frowned, "Okay..." he talked to himself as Pandora ran into the bathroom. She was becoming more and more stranger by the minute he thought. He waited for her but after a few seconds his patience ran out. He was really more anxious than anything. He stood up and looked for the radio, the one she said to turn on. He's not a big radio listener but turned the radio on just to have something to do to take his mind off of what she could be doing in the bathroom. He flipped through the station not really listening or picking a particular song...

She had gone into the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face, to try to cool herself down. She was naturally cold now but still heat was heat. Taking the coat off, she opened the door and stood with one hand on each door frame propping her up. She had on what looked like a dress that was made for a kid because it only came down to just below her ass and barely covered it as it was. It was so skin tight that if she'd turned her back to him he'd be able to not only see her ass but each cheek the fabric clung to. As it was, the view from the front outlined both breasts, her nipples which peaked out though they weren't especially hard yet, and her taut stomach. The dress was just as red as the fuck-me heels she had on that added at least 4 inches to her height. Her hair was out of the ponytail and was now laying on her shoulders and down her back. A few little strands were like tendrils and curled around her face. She also had on sheer pantyhose, a ruby bracelet on each wrist and a long pure silk robe over the dress. "Didn't find any song you liked?" she asked, waiting to see how he reacted.

Alcide heard the door to the bathroom opened but he didn't turn right away to look. He continued to surf the stations, "Nah," he said and gave up with the radio and left it where it was on last. A slow song came on and thought it wasn't bad then he turned his head to look at her. He found her standing in the bathroom's door way wearing a tiny red dress. His eyes wandered from her face to her breasts and dark peaks that he could clearly see through her thin piece of clothing. He wanted to walk up to her but decided to stay where he was. He wanted to watch her walk towards him...

She listened as the slow song came on and smiled, "Perfect," she said as she slowly walked towards him, stopping when she got in front of him. Her hands went to his chest and lightly made a path of the front of his chest, like a leather. She put her mouth close to his but didn't touch him, "Tonight, things are going to go even closer and to more unexpected places than the last," she promised him in a low voice before walking towards the bed on the other side of the door. It was a four poster King sized bed piled high with large pillows covered in satin and the sheets were silky and cold to the touch. Her hips swayed as she moved, one leg moving in front of the other and now he'd be able to see her backside. She stopped in front of the bed and turned back around towards him, "You should pull a chair over and sit... Your legs will get tired of you stand the entire time," she said, her voice still low in the quiet room but for the song in the background and the crackling of the logs on the fire.

Alcide watched Pandora walked towards him. Her steps were slow; he didn't know whether it was a good thing or not. The way she was walking, he was able to enjoy her body move seductively but seconds felt like hours as anticipation was torturing him. When she was finally standing in front of him, she was almost instantly away from him again but not without promising him first of more surprises... How much more could he take? He had to admit that he was liking this game she was playing. The tightening in the front of his jeans was the manifestation. And he felt himself grow bigger as he watched her swayed her hips, her ass peeking through her tiny dress. He growled silently and pulled a chair before following her towards the bed. He set the chair right in front of the bed, he sat down, his eyes watching her every move...

She gave him a wicked grin before throwing her head back, making her hair toss around her. As the song continued, she began to sway to, slowly. She moved her hips in tempo with the beat of the song. Slow toss to the left, slow toss to the right. Her hands moved down the front of herself, not really touching any of her body till she got to her thighs and then they slid down, pressing the fabric into her skin. She turned in circles, slowly while she did all this, her hands going behind her to move down her lower back and then her ass. Her hands cupped each of her ass cheeks for a second before moving them to the backs of her thighs. She swayed her hips with each step as she walked back towards him. She lowered her front over the back of him so that her breasts were just in front of his face before standing up. Her hands moved to his hair, gripping it gently and then harder, pulling his head back and took at her. "Do you think I'm wearing any panties?" she asked him.

"Guess correctly and I'll let you touch..."

He watched her danced to the slow music, her hips not missing a beat. She teased, making him harder without even touching him... bShe was driving him crazy./b And then she started walking back to him and all he could think about for the time being was taking her right there and then without taking all their clothes off. When her breasts were almost touching his face, he forced himself not to do just what he was thinking as he knew she's got more in store for him. And knew that he was right when the question came, i"Do you think I'm wearing any panties?"/i He looked into her eyes and suddenly feeling this erratic sensation underneath his skin... Was it her blood that he consumed he was feeling? He imagined underneath her tiny dress, she was soaked between her legs. What could he'd done to touch and taste her? As if reading her eyes he gave out a little grin then said, "Are they red too?"

She gave a little laugh at his own question... "Definitely... being as red and black are basically the only thing in my wardrobe." Then she angled around the chair and him until she was straddling his lap in the chair, but her ass was halfway off his lap and touching only air. She pulled herself backwards, keeping her hands on the chair back to steady herself and lifted herself off of his lap. "Go ahead... touch..." she teased.

Alcide growled, now he wasn't so sure that he could control his self with her straddling him. Her breasts so close to his body and her scent- with his powerful sense of smell, he picked up this particular scent everybody omits when in heat and he picked up hers and it was strong as she was so close to him. Hers mixed with his own scent; his heartbeat raced as the smell penetrated his nose. It heightened his lust and now he was more eager to take her and he hoped soon... For the meantime- he held her by the hip, one hand landed on her right inner thigh. As his hand move upwards, he kept their eyes locked. Slowly, gently. Then touching the fabric of her panties, he found that she soaked it through, he sighed, his mouth parted as he gently brushed the fabric to the side, his forefinger teasing her opening but not penetrating her.

She sighed as his hand moved to touch her thigh. She gave out a little growl of her own as he finger teased her, the fabric moving over her sensitive skin down there caused a friction that slowly became an ache between her legs, dull and sharp at the same time. She could feel herself growing wetter and could feel a bit of the wetness oozing out of her and dampening his finger. Before she lost her nerve and just gave herself to him now, she quickly got off his lap, going back to the bed. Her hands went to one of the posts of the bed and wrapped around it. "So, tell me Alcide, what do you fantasize about in the dark when you're going to bed at night?" she asked him, one hand on the bed post, the other going underneath her dress and pulling off the underwear, flinging the panties wet with her arousal at him so they landed on his lap.

Another growl escape Alcide's mouth when she quickly got off his lap. He knew that she was gonna just that. After all, it was part of the game... She returned to the bed, now working with the posts. He adjusted in his seat, his body hot, actually hotter than normal. Then she asked him another question before throwing him her underwear. He took the red fabric in his hand and brought it to his nose, sniffing her scent out of it. What does he fantasize, she wanted to know... His cock twitched in his jeans as he thought of his answer. The past nights he had been thinking about her, her fingers buried inside her as she pleasured herself, writhing, calling his name as she did so. "Mostly you..." he replied.

She laughed, putting her legs around the post as if it was his waist, pulling herself up against it, like she would have pulled herself taut against his manhood. She arched her back, her hair falling around her shoulders and her breasts thrusting up into the air. Her eyes met his. "Really? Nothing specific? Maybe you need a little help..." she said and with the one hand, she pointed to a box sitting on the dresser close to the bed. "In that box, there are things I use... maybe it will jog something," she said, thrusting her hips up so that her thighs framed the post. She moved towards just a little so that the wood of the post slide across her skin causing a friction that drug a moan from her lips. Inside the box he'd find padded hand cuffs, a few varied length dildos, vibrators, some feathers, a flogger and a hair brush, along with some lubes. Next to the box sat a remote control to something. She absently wondered if he'd ask about it or what he'd think of the boxes contents. She figured this would tell her if she was really going to scare him off or not.

A frown formed on his forehead when she pointed at the box that was on top of the dresser. He might have an idea as to what kind of contents the box held. He stood up and finding it hard to do so as his jeans seemed to have tightened a lot due to his erection. He didn't bother covering himself and proceeded to the table. He took the top off the box and in it he saw a variety of things, most of them he obviously hadn't used. He wasn't new to some of the things in the box but it wasn't like he used the ones he was familiar with often. Then he noticed a remote control next to the box and for some reason knew that it wasn't just an ordinary remote control. He picked up the box then started to walk towards the bed, then he stopped, turned around and grabbed the remote then continued. He sat on the bed, placing the box gently in the middle, the remote in his hand, "What's this for?"

Sitting down on the edge of the bed where the wood lay across the bottom, she pressed herself down on it like she envisioned doing to him and moaned. Her eyes flickered over to the center of his pants and the bulge that stuck on. She absently licked her lips. "Nice," she whispered before hearing his question. She blinked rapidly. "There is a small bullet shaped vibrator deep inside me. That," she said, her neck nodding his way, "Control the vibrations. Right now, it's off..." she said, trailing off. "So... any of the boxes contents jog any dark and forgotten fantasies you have?" she asked, her body heating up with anticipation.

Alcide looked at the remote in his hand. He was tempted to turn it on but he thought it wasn't the right time iyet/i. He looked at her then said, "Enough with the questions," he reached for one of her arm, "Go up there," he told her, motioning for her to move to the upper part of the bed, "And take this off," he tugged on her robe.

She was startled by the change of attitude and so quickly. She was about to say something snappy back but stopped herself because she realized she iliked/i him like this. So she just grinned at him, "With pleasure... I serve to please," she said, the last with sarcasm and she slid out of the robe and let it drop to the floor. The dress was pressed taut against her front now that her nipples were hardening and becoming little bullets of their own underneath the fabric. The tightness of the dress pulled over them making them ache in pleasure/pain much like the spot inside of her was. She slid backwards, settling into a half sitting position on further up the bed a bit. Her eyes were dark as she looked at him, watched him.

Alcide tossed the remote on top of one of the pillows then he moved closer to her, his face touched the side of her face, lips brushing her cheek, nose sniffing. Then without any word, he gently pushed her down on the pillows, the remote just next to her head. Her blonde locks spread out on the pillow surrounding her head and shoulders. He remained where he was, sitting on the side of the bed right by her lower body. He then placed a hand between her thighs, not meaning to touch or feel her. He just separated her thighs, his eyes not leaving hers.

She lay back as his hands pushed her back into the bed. Her hair spread around her. Her body felt flushed with unnatural heat. She sighed and watched him, watched his hands as they moved towards her legs, her eyes widening but only ended up growling when they only spread her thighs. So she opened her thighs wider and concentrated on now screaming in frustration and jumping him.

Alcide saw the impatience in Pandora's eyes but she was gonna have to wait, he thought. He then ran his hand on her inner thigh, loving the way her soft skin felt on his. When his hand was an inch away from her swollen area he stopped, "Go up a bit higher," he commanded her, "That's right, till your head touches the headboard."

She rolled her eyes, impatient and just a little cranky. She did give a little screech when his hand got so close to her and then just ... stopped. Talk about teasing and torture. He was good at it, which kind of surprised her. Her stomach muscles clenched at his command, little butterflies whooshing through her.

She scooted her butt on the bed till her head was just a touch away from the headboard and spread her legs a bit, waiting and impatient.

Now that he had her where she wanted her, he got off the bed and took his shoes off, then his flannel shirt and left his white tank and jeans on then climbed back on the bed, crawling right on top of her, between her spread legs. He took her arms and stretched them out on each of her sides before leaning in and brushing her neck with his lips. He kissed her neck, his mouth opened and scraped her chin with his teeth but not hard that he hurt her. Then his hand found the remote next to her head and turned it on, just like that...

She gave an appreciative whistle watching him undress, even partially. As he climbed back on the bed and on top of her, she gave a sigh of relief - ifinally/i! she thought to herself as he settled in between her spread legs, making them wider to give him more room. She felt his lips touching her lips and neck as he pulled her hands to her sides. She gave a little shriek as his teeth scraped her chin but of shock and startle, not pain. She was about to try to kiss him when she felt the vibrator go on. It didn't start too high, as there were 3 levels; low, medium and high but it was still enough and so unexpected as she'd actually forgotten about it really that she gave a gasp and a little whimper. "Alcide..." she whispered.

"Don't move," he spoke by her mouth, then he sat up, the remote in his left hand. He placed it on his side, right where he could find it right away, then carefully took her legs, placing her feet on the bed so they were flat, then pushed them up towards her waist so she was opened wider for him. Then he reached over placing a thumb in her mouth, "Suck it."

As he pulled her legs to a pulled up position, she watched. i"Don't move"/i he says? Ha. She defiantly stuck out her tongue at him. She watched his thumb move to her mouth and when he said 'Suck It' she wanted to - very badly but this was Pandora and she wasn't to willingly submit always. She couldn't let him forget that, could she? So she shook her head, "No..." she said with a grin, silently laughing with her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set a few weeks to a month after the last scene. Part 2.

"No?" He eyed her, the question was not of disappointment; he wanted to make sure that it was what she really wanted to do. Then he pulled his thumb out of her mouth then caressed her full lips with it before reaching for the remote, adjusting the level to medium. "I said, DON'T MOVE," he told her firmly, then lifted his body so he was on his knees then moved his knees apart using them to push on her inner thighs, spreading her legs wider.

She shook her head at his question, feeling his thumb leave her mouth, trailing over her lips before he shifted position to his knees. She felt herself go wider for him and raised her eyebrow, wondering what he was up to when she felt the vibrator inside her start going faster. She let out a gasp of surprise and jerked up till he told her not to move. Making a pout with her lips, she pushed herself back onto the bed, laying back, pouting with her eyes narrowed, watching him. The heat inside of her rising as a tingling sensation started inside of her and pulsed to her clit, slowly driving her nuts.

Alcide kept his eyes on her the whole time. Wondering- curious, what sort of pleasure this gadget in his hand can do to her. His eyes wandered to her front, wanting to feel her but held back. She was open and wet and her lips and clit were swollen and red; when she jerked from the vibrator, he immediately turned it off to purposely frustrate her. He didn't understand his actions. He bnever/b understood them since he met her. It was as if he was a total different person, doing things he didn't normally do. And now this: he felt the want, the need to pleasure and torture her little body at the same time. And it might be the fact that she was a vampire, cold, tough and dominant that was making this little game exciting to him. And he didn't understand why she was being submissive... It was part of the game, he reminded himself. If so, then she wasn't playing it properly. She needed to be taught a lesson. He tossed the remote to the side then placed his hand, palm flat, on her front, tapping her clit area gently, then he leaned in and spoke, "Here's the deal, you do as I want or I'm out of here."

Pandora let out a frustrated sigh when the vibrating stopped inside her. On one hand, it stopping made the almost unbearable tingling stop. On the other hand, in its absence she was left with a feeling of emptiness. Slowly, it was begin to feel worse than when it was one. She made a growling sound in the back of her throat and slammed her head back against the bed, frustrated. Her mind was reeling when felt his hand move to her front and she had to stop herself from grinding herself against it. When she felt his palm tap against it, her eyes widened and she had to swallow hard to keep a scream from spilling out. Not really of pain, it hadn't really hurt but it did send a streak of pleasure and tingling through her and made her clit start to throb. She felt herself grow wetter and she knew if she looked her vaginal lips would be swollen even more, extremely puffy and probably a lot more pink to red than before. She could ifeel/i it.

i"Here's the deal, you do as I want or I'm out of here."/i

Her eyes narrowed to slits. "You've got to be ikidding/i me..." she managed to gasp out between clenched teeth. Surely he couldn't be iserious/i! iCould/i he?

He sat up, his hands rested on her thighs, running them up and down ever so gently. He didn't answer her instead he reached inside the box, his hand not searching for anything in particular and just grabbed the first thing he could grab. He raised an eyebrow when he saw what he took out of the box; it was one of her dildos. "You use this a lot?" He asked her feeling the discomfort between his groin.

Since he hadn't actually gotten up and left, she let out a sigh of relief though part of her was screaming at her to stop being so damned agreeable and needy. Being a female vampire often was hard - battling both sets of instinct; parts that had needs, wants and vulnerabilities and the other was made of steel and felt nothing. She closed her eyes as she felt his hands run up and down her thighs. She could feel the calluses from his palms. He worked hard and did a lot of manual labor. Normally that would be so quaint but from him, it just made him seem inormal/i and sweet. i"You use this a lot?"/i he asked her which forced her to open her eyes and look at what he was talking about it. She saw the purple dildo in his hands. She gave a small shrug with one shoulder. The dildo was long, at least 8 inches from tip to tip, if not more. "I used to use it more than I'd like ... but then I met you and didn't have the need until the last few weeks at least," she confessed, as if it were nothing. It was just a fact. If you didn't have a partner and didn't want to go without, what better way than to help yourself? She wondered what he was going to do with it. Pandora quickly realized that Alcide was a man of many talents and hidden surprises. Just as he thought she was full of surprises and unpredictability, he was sure turning out to be like her. Lately, especially tonight, she had no idea iwhat/i to expect from him. The fact sent little flutters through her stomach from anticipation and even a little of fear - not that she'd ever admit to the last.

As if he didn't hear anything else, he placed the dildo on the side and held her thighs then pulled her to him, her crotch almost rubbing on his erection under his rough jeans. Then sliding his hands to her back he cupped her ass; his hands were big that when he glided them around her waist, his fingers from each hand almost touched. That or she was ireally/i tiny. She is tiny and he liked her that way. She was so soft against his rough palms which he slid upward her trunk pushing her little red dress up until it gathered under her breasts. His hands moved to her flat stomach, fingers and palms touching, pressing on her milky white skin before once again cupping her ass. This time, he raised her hips as he sat on his legs, her ass rested on his lap, her back flat on the bed. He took the dildo in his hand then teasing ran its length from her clit down her opening. He repeated the action several times coating the toy with her juices. Teasing her clit with the tip of the dildo he said, "Now, show me how you use this."

She could feel the air against her stomach as he bunched her dress up against her breasts. His hands moving over her stomach felt like little sparks of warmth chasing away the cool air. When his hands went back to her ass and cupped her, she couldn't resist grinding her backside back against them, just a little. Her eyes trailed watching his hand as he moved the dildo down from her clit to her opening. Then repeated over and over. She realized then she'd been holding her breath and let it out with a whoosh. She could see iher/i glistening on the top of the dildo. It was kind of arousing - this whole thing. i"Now, show me how you use this."/i Her eyes jerked to his when he said that. Determined to take a little control back though secretly she wasn't sure she wanted to but hey, she didn't want him the wrong idea about her, so she moved her hand over his, her hand wrapping around the dildo. Her eyes watching his, she moved down just a little and pushed it in so that it was pressing into her. She pushed it in a bit more, only about the length of the top of the thumb before pulling it back out, islowly/i. iSo/i slowly that her breasts rose and fell with the effort it took to keep her hand steady and the pace so slow. "Like that?" she asked, voice low. She was happy that it didn't waver.

Alcide let her move the dildo within her while he still held it. At first, his eyes were locked with hers but eventually, he had to watch what she was doing. And watching a part of the toy disappear inside her made his blood boil and suddenly, isuddenly/i he didn't know what to do next... He was so aroused that he thought of just ripping his clothes off and just taking her right there and then. But this newfound capability, this newfound thirst left him wanting more. But how much could he handle? How far would he go? He slid her off his lap and down on the bed, he sat up, knees on the bed, his body stretched as he pulled his tank over his head and tossed it on top of his flannel shirt on the floor. Then he reached over, pulling her up by the neck, teasing her lips with his but not really kissing her then he pushed her back down on the bed, "Do it again," he told her as he teased her opening with the tip of the dildo.

She watched as he pulled the shirt off and threw it over with his other clothes. Her gaze moved down to his chest, admiring the muscles and hardness of his chest with appreciation. She felt his lips touch hers and tried to move closer to them to kiss him but he had her by the neck so she couldn't without bruising herself. Her hand brushed his as she moved it back down to the dildo and herself. Her hand brushed his as she pushed the dildo back inside her a little deeper than before and a bit faster, making her gasp. All of this teasing made her want to just thrust her hips up and make the damned dildo plunge inside her entirely so she could fuck it and orgasm already. With a shred of self control she managed to control herself and not ruin everything but it was ihard/i. Her other hand moved to his chest to curl around some hair on his chest. Gently, she tugged at it. Not enough to hurt but enough to get his attention. Two could play at the teasing game.

His mouth parted as she tugged on the little hair he had on his chest. He knew what she wanted but he wasn't gonna give it to her so quick and so soon... No, not yet... With this thought, he placed a thumb over her clit, rubbing, teasing gently as if to torture her more as she slid her toy in and out of her. Watching her pleasure herself was enough to really drive him wild, but if he wanted her to last, then he had to control himself as well... He then held her hand by the wrist, stopping her from pushing the dildo further inside her. He took her hands, leaving the toy half way in her, he raised them over her head. He didn't say a word but just looked in her eyes. He went back to the toy, picking up where she'd left off... He pulled it all the way out of her, it glistened as it was coated with her wetness, then slowly pushing it back in, but not all the way in.

Her eyes met his and watched him as he grabbed hold of her hands and held them above her head in one of his bigger, stronger hands. Sure, if she ireally/i tried she could break his hold. She was, after all, a vampire. However, it was take effort and she didn't have any of that to spare right now. Instead, she watched his eyes so she didn't see his other hand as it went back to the dildo, pushing it back inside of her. She almost gave a cry when he pulled it out. The thickness of the toy opened her up inside. Made her wide and open. It made her vaginal muscles work in overtime to conform and accommodate the thing. When it got inside her entirely it would stretch her completely to the point of being uncomfortable. Each time it went in, it moved along the soft muscles and nerves inside, creating a friction that made her hiss. He was making it iso/i hard to be igood/i, doing it so slow. Finally, she couldn't help herself and she bucked her hips. Not enough to take it all the way it, but enough to get a good taste of it, a faster taste. It made her moan and throw her head back. She really wasn't good at taking orders.

Alcide felt her body fighting the urge not to move against the toy he had stretching her. He knew that she must be having a hard time controlling her lust and it made him hotter. It made him want to prolong this little game even if it meant he had to hold back too, which was getting harder and harder to do. His cock was hard and swollen and with every thrust he made with her toy plunging in ever slowly inside her, he felt precome oozed from his slit. When she bucked up to take the toy all inside her, he let her, actually pushing in the dildo so she had all of it and then when she threw her head back, he withdrew the toy and tossed it on the side.

She let out a long scream when he withdrew the toy. It wasn't loud but it was one filled with pure frustration. He was enjoying this, she could tell. She alternated between being pissed off and turned on by the fact she'd actually found a button she could push. Though she really wondered ijust/i how far he'd go. Swallowing back something snappy, she used the hand on his chest to tug harder this time. If she had to suffer, so did he. Closing her eyes for a second, she finally opened them, decided she was curious enough she was going to play this out to the very end to see ijust/i how far he'd be willing to go tonight, what he'd do and what made him tick - at least in the bedroom. His heart was another matter that she wasn't going to touch - it was something she wasn't iwilling/i to think about, not just yet.

Alcide held back a grin when he heard her scream. She again tugged on the hair on his chest; he caught her hand this time, "Play nice or you'll regret it," he eyed her, his eyebrow raised.

She laughed when he told her to play nice. Since iwhen/i had she iever/i played inice/i since he had met her? He should ireally/i know better! she thought to herself as she grinned and tugged again.

Giving her the 'you've-been-warned' face he took her hands, again placing them over her head, "You just can't help yourself, can you?" Then secured her wrists with the padded cuffs he grabbed from the box while she was busy 'not playing nice.' He knew that she could ieasily/i break the cuffs without any effort but he didn't think she'd do so, unless she wanted this game to stop. After cuffing her, he held her by the waist and flipped her without saying a word, her stomach pressed flat on the bed. His hand ran over her exposed ass; he kneeded them gently. Licking his lips he slapped her ass twice before pulling her ass up in the air so she was kneeling but her face flat on the bed.

She watched as he took her wrists and cuffed them above her. Sure, she could get free easily but what was the fun in that and she could always break them later. Still, she was about to respond with a really mean come back, she had it all ready, but was startled into silence when he flipped her over on the bed, her wrists rotating around in the cuffs. Surprise spared him from her snarkiness - for the moment. When she finally realized what position she was in and felt his hand on her ass she opened her mouth to yell at him when his hand landed on her ass twice. Her eyes widened a lot though he couldn't see them. She sucked in a more than shocked breath that Alcide, iAlcide/i who was always so, not exactly gentle but something close to it, would iactually/i smack her on the ass. She shook her head to clear it and figure out how she felt about how wrong she'd been about him when he lifted her ass into the air so she was in a kneeling position. iThis/i was interesting and made her slightly anxious. Sure, it wasn't like he could do any lasting damage to her unless he killed her but istill/i. She managed to clear her throat, "No, I really can't... besides, you make it iso/i easy," she said in reply to his earlier question along with a little bit of snark. Pandora swallowed her anxious feeling and instead tried to shock him - easier to be on the aggressive side than the defensive. So she spread her legs apart more so that her ass was higher up into the air. Plus, he'd be able to see just how wet and swollen she was. She was throbbing between her legs now. If she'd taken a second, she'd have realized that though he'd only smacked her twice and not really hard at all, but it had sent a little tingle down her body and straight from her ass to her clit but no way would she admit that to him.

i"No, I really can't... besides, you make it iso/i easy."/i Alcide heard Pandora said, then she spread her legs apart giving him a good view of how ready she was. He growled and held her pulling her lower body to his crotch. Then he moved his right hand to the side of her right ass cupping her, hard his hand leaving a red mark on her skin. Then again she gave her a little slap before lowering her face onto her backside. He loved everything about her body; every inch of her felt good against his palm and every part of her ifitted/i him perfectly, he thought to himself as he reached around to cup one of her breasts. Perfect like this he thought, as if she was made for the sole purpose, to fill his hands. The thought heightened his lust and want for her... Scraping his teeth on the soft skin of her ass, he gave it a little nibble, as if to mark that she was his and his alone. He didn't bother to think if she felt the same... He was staying away from that thought for the time being.

She sighed with pleasure as his hand cupped her ass cheek. The warmth of his palm sliding over her soft skin even if he was gripping it hard. Hard enough that she knew there would be a mark. She gasped as his hand landed on her ass. Again, a shot of pain and pleasure jolted down to her clit and she lowered her head to the bed, closing her eyes. She wanted to move iso/i much, grind her ass against him, isomething/i. It was all she could do not to wrench her wrists from the cuffs so she could at least touch herself if nothing else. She barely managed to stop herself in time. Instead, her hands closed over the headboard of the bed, clenching it so tightly that her knuckles went white. She gasped as she felt his teeth scraping over her skin on her ass ... nibbling. "You're enjoying this, aren't you? What, this is a punishment for daring to defy you? That shouldn't really be a surprise. I take great ipleasure/i in being defiant," she said, her head raising up enough to look back at him, with a grin on her face.

"Punishment?" He raised an eyebrow, "I don't know what you're talking about," he now again held the remote in his hand. He turned it on and set it on low then placed it down, his palms placed on each of her ass cheek, thumbs slightly curving under so he was touching her lips, red and swollen, spreading them apart so her clit hang. His thumbs gently rubbed the area surrounding her clit as the vibrator teased the inside of her. He rubbed and rubbed purposely avoiding her clit, waiting and wanting to see how far she could hold on. Deep within he wanted her to give in as he himself didn't know if he could hold on any longer. The pain between his legs intensified by the minute.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Right, like I seriously believe that," she said, before gasping when he pressed the vibrator back on. It started pulsing within her, making the sensitive parts inside tingle. She forgot to breath, even if she didn't need it, as his hands went to her swollen lips, spreading her. iFinally/i, she thought as he started to rub her over and over. Before long, she realized with intense frustration that he wasn't ever touching her clit. It was aching, quite painfully now, screaming at her how it wanted, no ineeded/i to be touched. She dropped her head to the bed in defeat. He was killing her. Maybe not literally but it sure felt like it in other ways. She didn't even realize it but she moved her ass back and forth to the left and right against his hand, trying rub herself against him so he'd touch her clit. It was aching iso/i badly now and she was so wet and swollen. She was actually so swollen, her lips puffy that they actually hurt and were so sensitive to the touch that him touching them felt iso/i good but at the time made her want to cry out in a pleasurable pain.

His thumbs were soaked as he continued to tease her, then she started moving into his hands. He then moved two fingers right in her opening, just rubbing, massaging her hole, not really penetrating her, just moving his fingers in circular motions. Then he stopped to unzip his fly, he didn't bother to take his jeans off and just pulled it down enough so he could pull his cock out. He was hard and throbbing in his hand. He stroked himself as he watched Pandora spread in front of her. And as if she wasn't open enough for him, he pulled her ass higher and closer to him. With his length in his hand, he rested it on her ass then ran its tip down her crack twice before stopping to see what she would do...

She stopped moving the moment she felt his fingers at her entrance. Unable to help herself, she moaned. She loved the feel of him. She heard a zipper moving and swung her head around to watch him pull himself out of his jeans. He was iso/i big and hard as she watched him. She could see him stroking himself, "Alcide..." she said, her eyes glued to the hands that were stroking his large cock. Watching, he pulled her higher up and closer to him, resting the top of his cock on her ass, trailing it up and down her crack. She couldn't bare it and moved her ass up and down, stroking the tip of him with her ass. "God, I ache iso/i bad," she confessed. That wasn't the only thing aching. Deep inside of her, her clit ached so painfully it was unbearable. Her nipples were so hard that she knew if they were touched she'd probably scream. Her lips were so swollen that everything that he did down there, even her moving her ass brushing against them, caused her to feel every nerve ending in them and brought tears to her eyes. She could feel every nerve in her lower body and they were all so taut with need she wanted to scream and beg but didn't. At least not yet. After all, she had better restraint than this. Though really, she knew she wasn't going to last much longer before she ended up sobbing and begging him for mercy from this slow torture he kept putting her through. God, she had been iso/i wrong about him. Though he didn't know, he had taught her something tonight, if nothing else; that he was just as unpredictable as she was. She realized that he had a beast inside of him in more ways than one and it wasn't always smart to taunt it. Then again, maybe it was.

i"God, I ache iso/i bad."/i She said and her voice sounded it, too, he thought. He wanted to tell her that he felt the same but his words immediately disappeared when he let out a gasped as he tried to slip in her but she was so tight. As tight as she was when he last took her. He didn't understand at first but then realized that being a vampire, she had the power to heal whatever damage that had been done to her body... Glancing to the side he caught a sight of the vibrator's remote; he then reached and turned it off. Then, gently, he eased two fingers inside her, curving, searching for the toy that helped torture and pleasure her at the same time. He moved around his fingers inside her, intending to please her and find the toy at the same time. Once he found it, he gently pulled it out of her. Almost forgetting the game they were playing, he immediately positioned himself behind her, his head at her entrance, hard and aching. He eased in slowly and with difficulty. He held her tightly by the hips to keep her in place; he wanted to go inside her deeply and inch by inch he pushed in. He grunted as he thrusted his last inch, jerking her body forward in doing so.

She sighed with something between relief and frustration as he turned off the vibrator. Between him and it, she finally had a chance to take a few breaths and calm herself down. Then she felt his fingers slid inside her and her body, including her ass, tightened up automatically. She closed her eyes as she felt his fingers explore her, teasing with pleasure before she felt him pull the vibrator out. Once he did, she felt so open and empty. The small toy may have been tormenting her but it also filled her, though not as well as the dildo or his cock. She was going to say something, what she wasn't sure, when she felt the tip of him behind her. She felt him stretching her though not as much as the last time since the toy had been in there before and they'd already filled her with the dildo before. His hands grabbed her thighs which kept her in place. A good thing too, since she really wanted to rock against him. Her eyes fell forward, her hair falling around her face as she arched her back when he pushed at the way into her, inch by inch. Her body jerked forward as he plunged into her the last inch. "Alcide!" she yelled, her voice cracking. He felt harder, thicker and longer than she remembered. Maybe he iwas/i harder, thicker and longer than the last time, who knew? She moved her hips, her hands and nails making bents in the headboard above her. She was almost to the point of sheer frustration which made her very cranky. He felt iso/i good. "You're enjoying this," she bit out, accusing.

i"You're enjoying this."/i She said to him and she was right... He licked his lips, "Every single," he pulled almost all the way out, "second," then thrust right back in and harder this time. His hands on her thighs tightened their grip as he started to move. Oh, he wanted to take it slow so bad, but no, it was too late for that now. Her tight walls around his cock was too much too handle. His thrusts were quick and long- hard and deep, he pulled all the way out and sent her body slamming on the soft bed whenever he thrust back inside her. He was definitely not holding back. He started to sweat, on his chest and back and even on his palms. He moved his hands to her ass, spreading and massaging them. Her hole puckered and he was so turned on that he didn't think much before placing a thumb over her asshole. He pressed her there anticipating her to tighten more around his cock.

She gave a long groan as he kept pulling out and slamming back into her. She felt his hands dig into her sides as he moved, knowing she'd have marks afterwards but not caring. She was tight around him, hugging him. Her body pushed against the bed each time he slammed into her, forcing her down onto the bed. She threw back her head and moaned, her hands pulling at the restraints, trying to find something to cling to. She could feel wetness sliding out from around him and down the backs of her legs as he pressed in and out of her, both his and her arousal coating them. He swelled inside of her like a flower budding. She could feel his hands at her ass and then his thumb pressing against her asshole. She whimpered and tightened the muscles around his cock instinctively, her ass rotating against his hand. The headboard above them had dents from where her hands had slammed into it each time he thrust into her. It also had dig marks from where she'd dug her fingernails in to hold onto something and keep from freeing herself from the cuffs.

Alcide looked up to see the damages she'd done with the headboard but he was too occupied to care. Feeling this incredible heat building up just below his navel, he moved his hands to her waist, pulling her body to him every time he moved forward making each thrust deeper. Her ass cheeks were red as they repeatedly hit his upper thigh and rubbed on his rough jeans that was still half on him. His head tilted back when he felt her tightened around her. She was literally leaking from her own juices but it made her no less tighter. Moving twice as fast, he was almost out of balance; his right hand automatically reached for the headboard. Her head hit the headboard with his each movement now and he growled, "I'm coming..."

She tried to keep in pace with her hips and ass as he thrusted but he was too wild and out of pace for her to. She concentrated on the pleasure that was streaking through her with every thrust he made, instead. She could feel her ass cheeks heating up from the hard pace and the fact his jeans kept scraping against her each time he moved inside of her. i"I'm coming..."/i he said. She swung her head so she could watch him, her eyes dilated, full of passion and pleasure. She could feel him pulsing inside her. Could feel him surging and his body starting to spasm with his own release. She was unable to stop herself and wasn't sure she would have if she could. Pandora let go and yelled loudly as her own orgasm took her and her body jerked as a flood of pleasure broke over her body in waves, leaving her screaming. Her head tossed back and forth and her ass moved against him in a frenzied pace. Her ass slammed back and forth against his thighs so hard she knew she'd be bruised but she didn't feel it - she only felt the heat and the mess of her own arousal as trails of white liquid slid out of her and down her legs. It covered her vaginal hair in a big mess. It coated her swollen lips, making them bright in the light. "Alcide!" she screamed.

With his declaration, he felt her completely igave/i in, if that made any sense, as he felt her body matched his movements. She met his every thrust that only sent him higher, his mind blank of anything but the pleasure of coming inside her. He felt his come coated him as he released and kept moving against her. He continued to fuck her until she was screaming his name. His heartbeat was frantic as ever and his body hot and hard. He fell on top of her, his lips brushing the skin on her back. Then he collapsed on the soft bed with her as he pulled her to his side.

She felt him coming inside of her, felt his own cum coating the inside of her and spurting out and down her legs. Finally she felt him stop and fall forward against her ass and back. When he rolled onto the bed and pulled her to his side, she gave a sigh. Her eyes closed. Her fingers were beginning to go a little numb from holding the head board so long. She pulled sharply on the restraints so that they released her wrists. Turning over, she faced him in the bed and put her hands on his chest. Her eyes stayed closed while she felt his heartbeat thud against her hand. "Wow..."

Wrapping one arm around Pandora, Alcide looked up and saw what she did with the cuffs. "Why ya do that?" He said looking down at her and finding her eyes were closed. "I kinda liked those... Shut you up for good 10 minutes," he teased her.

Her eye lids jerked open at that, her eyes narrowed. "Ha ha ha, very funny. What, you wanted me to keep them there? Why, what did you plan on doing? Besides, it's not like the cuffs can make me stop talking. It's my mouth that talks, in case you've forgotten," she said, smiling. She playfully smacked him on the arm. She was feeling pretty good, spent for the moment and light inside - almost peaceful. The silk sheets felt good against her skin, especially her backside and lower regions which were both pretty sensitive after rough play but it was a pleasant feeling - one that was worth it after the fun they'd just had.

He smiled, then lifted his lower body pulling his jeans completely off then tossing it on the floor. "Well, he turned to his side to face her, his upper body supported by his arm and elbow, "Now we'll never know coz you broke it. It was good distraction, you didn't nag me as much when you had them on," he said to her as he pulled her closer. He was nowhere near being tired although his body felt spent, but feeling her body against him he realized that he wasn't completely satisfied. He lowered his head to kiss her, and he thought that he didn't think that he'll ever be...

She watched as he took off his jeans. Now he only had his underwear on and that was it. For her, she had the dress on which was bunched around her waist. She rolled her eyes when she heard his answer, her hand moving along the bed to the headboard to pick up the cuffs. She gasped as he kissed her, not expecting it. Her tongue ran over his lower lip and sucked gently before pulling back a little. "I didn't break them, smart ass, they mostly padded rings so they easily come off just by pulling hard enough... see," she said, dangling the unbroken cuffs in front of his face, her eyes on his lips.

"Well, that's good to know then," he kissed her more as he took the cuffs from her and putting it under the pillow. Then he realized something, "Shit, what time is it?"

She blinked as she concentrated on what he had asked after he'd kissed her. Such a switch of topic. Then she realized his question and turned over on the bed, her ass peaking up at him as she stretched to get a look at the clock, "It's only quarter to 12, a long time before dawn," she said, setting the clock back down on the nightstand, her body still stretched out as she reached to put it back.

He couldn't help himself; he reached over while she turned and check the time for him. His hand landed on her exposed ass which was still red from their previous activity. i"It's only quarter to 12, a long time before dawn."/i She said. "Thanks," his hand now moved to her back, just caressing and touching. He didn't want to leave but he wondered what she wanted to do next...

She yelped as his hand landed on her tender ass. She let out a hiss and moved back down the bed. One hand curled around the hair on his chest and the other went to absently rub her tender ass. "Have someplace you have to be?" she asked, curious and worried he was going to get up and walk out.

"No. Not really," he placed his hand over her hand that rubbed her ass, "How about you?" His voice was almost a whisper, "Got somewhere to be, something to do, people to see?" Then pulled her on top of him.

She landed on top of him with an 'ooaf!' sound, her hands going to steady herself, one by each side of his head. She felt his hand still on her ass where he'd stopped hers before. She heard his question and sighed, "No, not tonight. I wouldn't have invited if you if I had. Which is why I didn't call the last few weeks since I wouldn't have been able to give you any attention except and hour or two. Business and vampire politics have been crazy..." she replied, wondering where this was going.

He nodded and wondered if it was always going to be like this? She'd be busy and would only be able to see him weeks at a time. Why was he even concerned about it when, really, it seemed to him they were only in this for sex. Which, he thought wasn't bad considering they have an iamazing/i chemistry. But he thought, he felt that he wanted more than sex- No. He told himself, and stopped right there. He wasn't getting into this again. "So, I guess we're both free tonight." He said, reaching for her head to pull her in for another kiss.

She nodded just before he pulled her to him. She gave herself up to the kiss and his mouth. She pressed hers deeper into his, her tongue tugging at his own in his mouth while she used her fangs to scrape against his lower lip.

With his free hand on the bed, he pushed himself up so he was sitting and she was on his lap. Their kiss deepened, his lips caught her lips and nibbled them gently. When he felt her fangs scraped his lower lip he wondered if she was hungry.

Her arms went around his neck, intertwining behind his head. Her fangs pierced his lip and she could taste the blood, not a lot, just a little bit. She pulled her mouth away from his, licking the fangs. "Sorry," she said, actually meaning it. "You're just so tasty, in more ways than one," she said with a laugh, hoping he wasn't pissed she'd drawn blood. He iwas/i so tasty and it was hard to control herself around him in all ways. If she wasn't careful she could actually sure she'd lose her heart to him and the thought had her swallowing hard.

He licked his lower lip tasting his own blood; her comment made him smile, "Never thought something like that would be said about me... But..." he caressed the side of her mouth with his thumb, "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head, "No, I really did have a big snack earlier..." She licked his thumb with her tongue, flicking out to flick a circle around the tip of it. "Did you ask me if I had plans tonight because you wanted to stay or you hoped I did so you could go?" she asked, her head cocking to the side.

"Big snack?" He felt the tip of his ears became hot. He had thought about her feeding but didn't really want to think about it too hard- like with who or what? Then she spoke, i"Did you ask me if I had plans tonight because you wanted to stay or you hoped I did so you could go?" /i Of course he wanted to stay. He wanted to spend the night since he didn't know when he'd see her again. "I'd like to stay if you don't mind..."

She gave him a wide, bright smile at his admission and not quite threw herself at him but almost, enough to push him tumbling onto his back on the bed, her on top of him. Her chest heaved making her breasts rise and fall, pressing against the hard muscles of his chest. "I'm glad... that you want to stay, I mean. I want you to stay," she confessed in a hushed tone.

i"I want you to stay."/i He stared at her face as if to read if what he heard was right. Her smile was wide and she appeared ihappy/i... It gave him a warm feeling inside but decided not to look into it much. Gripping her hair he then replied, "Yeah?" He wanted to kiss her again and so he did.

"Yeah," she said just as his mouth touched hers. This time she didn't draw any blood thankfully. She wasn't sure she wanted to get in the habit of taking blood from him. She could easily become dependent on it and addicted to his taste. Addiction was never a good thing, especially when it came attached to a man. Her hands went into his hair, fingers tangling in it. He didn't have a lot but he had enough.

Alcide responded to her with a moan. He liked how she gripped his hair, his lower body pushed up to her, feeling every bit of him coming to life again. "You," he said to her, "are gonna drive me crazy."

She laughed as she pulled back, "Yeah, well, we'll both be crazy then," she said as she slipped out of his grip and got off the bed. Her dress was pulled at her waist so she bent over, trying to pull it off over her head. Who needed clothed anyway?

"No," he stopped her, "Come here."

She sighed and turned back around, her hands going to her hips, "Why?" she asked, wondering just what the hell he was up to.

He smiled and sat up on the edge of the bed, "Come," he pulled her between his legs then tilted her head to the side, he kissed her neck before pulling her dress' straps down and around her shoulders. Then watching her face, he helped her slipped off of the tiny garment, one limb at a time, kissing a part of her that was revealed. "Better," he said once the fabric fell on the floor and she was completely naked aside from her red shoes. He then laid back down, watching and waiting.

She sighed as he kissed this part of her and that, especially at her neck which was very sensitive. i"Better"/i he said. She rolled her eyes at him, "I forgot how very ihands on/i you are... So, you know... you never did tell me," she said, going to stand at the end of the bed in front of him as he laid down. "What you fantasize about... I mean, specifically, beyond 'me' as an answer," she said, her hands caressing his knees, waiting to see what he'd say. The cool air of the room made her skin prickle into goose bumps even though there was a fire roaring on the other side of the room. Her nipples started to harden. Her ass cheeks were still warm and tender. He seemed to have a thing about stopping her so she didn't bother to try to rub the sting away. Though they might not be touching she still messy between the legs from their last go and it was beginning to bug her, so she spread her legs so she didn't have to feel the stickiness that was his and her own cum coating her. She didn't even realize the picture it painted for him.

Placing his hands palms up on the back of his head, he watched Pandora in all her nakedness. She was perfection from head to toe. Her body was well proportioned and her body parts that he enjoyed the most were, well, fully-developed. He wondered how old she was when she was turned. She appeared so young but he knew that her the way she looked meant nothing if experience and maturity would be the topic of discussion. She was definitely matured which he was rather thankful for. When they're not bickering, he could honestly have a meaningful conversation with her. And then of course she asked him again about his fantasies- "You're still on that one?" He honestly never thought of it. Honestly didn't think he had one, or maybe he did but gave up on it... And as he tried to think of an answer she distracted him when she spread her legs. He knew how she probably felt sticky as he felt the same but he thought she looked amazing and utterly seductive probably without even knowing it.

She let out an exasperated breath and went and picked up the robe she'd taken off earlier and flung on the floor. Bending it over, she picked it up and put it on. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to go clean up because this," she said, her hand making a motion over her sticky front, "Is getting to me... you're more than welcome to join me, unless you have a better idea?" she asked, stopping at the bathroom door and turning so that she was half turned to the bathroom and half to him. The robe covered her body but was big enough so that it gaped and you could see her hard nipples, her flat stomach and the way she turned, her red ass. One hand was on the doorframe and the other was on her other hip.

Alcide got out of the bed and took the only clothing he had on then walked towards her.

Pandora turned back towards the bathroom and went in, opening the door wide. Inside wasn't like your normal house bathroom. It was imuch/i larger first one thing. For another, everything was gold instead of silver. Plus, there wasn't a bathtub but instead a stall but it was a huge stall. One that could easily fit up to 3 of four people in it with room to spare. She opened the stall door and turned a knob so that steaming hot water sprayed from the nozzle at the center of the stall. Closing the door, she turned and from a walk in closet, she pulled out two extra large towels. Finally, she turned and looked at him, her gaze dropping to his underwear, "Want me to take them off?" she offered.

Alcide followed Pandora in the bathroom which he found iridiculous/i. For one the bathroom was ienormous/i and everything was in gold. He thought that the damn bathroom was bigger than his bedroom. Then she walked into a stall where she turned the water on. She came out and got towels then asked if he wanted her to take his underwear off. He cocked an eyebrow, "Sure," he smiled, "Why not?"

Her eyes were silently laughing as she slipped to her knees in front him. It was then she realized she'd been in this position quite a bit lately. It made her shake her head at her own thoughts. Her fingers went under the waist line of the boxers and pulled them down, releasing his manhood from its confines. Unable to resist, she leaned forward and licked the tip with her tongue before getting back to her feet, leaving it pooled at his feet so he just had to step out of them. "Better..."

Alcide watched Pandora go down on her knees to ihelp/i him out of his underwear. His cock started to harden with her finger's contact on his skin. As she pulled his underwear down and around his ankles his cock twitched and was almost on full erection when he gave it a little lick before standing up and speaking. He let out a growl, "iYou/i enjoyed that."

She nodded her head and smiled widely, "Oh, I most idefinitely/i did... Just like you enjoyed torturing me continuously earlier, wouldn't you say? Turnabout is fair play," she said, turning back towards the stall and offering him her backside. She put her hand into the stall to check the temperature. It was hot, very hot, so she turned the cold knob so it cooled down a little so they couldn't scald themselves when they stepped inside.

Alcide followed her and stopped right behind her. He reached over, his hand wrapping around her neck in a chocking manner while from behind, he rubbed his erection against her.

Her instincts were screaming at her to elbow him in the gut when his hand went to and around her throat but she managed to take a breath, a small one and not struggle or do something aggressive. Instead, she concentrated on the feeling of his erection rubbing against the back of her. It made her ass cheeks burn since they were already sensitive and tender from earlier. At the same time, it made her front start to tingle. "You know, we keep this up and we'll never get clean," she said in a whisper, but knew he'd hear her anyway. The only other sounds was the shower running and the steam moving from the stall to the bathroom itself.

The hand that wrapped around her neck moved to her breast and cupped it gently giving her nipple a squeeze. He guided her under the water, and up against the wall, his leg parting her legs. His lips pressed against her ear he whispered, "Have you heard of the term 'multi-tasking'?" He grinned even though she couldn't see him. Then he rubbed against her crack the head of his cock ialmost/i slipping in back inside her.

Her hands went up against the wall as he helped her into the stall and under the water. Her palms slid up the wall above her head. She couldn't see him but she could hear and feel him. Could feel his hot breath against his neck as he talked. Could feel the head of him against the crack of her ass. She growled when he rubbed against her, iso/i close to entering her but not. "You're mean," she said in response to his statement but more to his torture.

Alcide chuckled at her accusation. He looked to the side and found a bar of soap. He reached for it and turned her around. He wet the soap then started soaping her neck, gently almost as if he was massaging her.

Her eyes bore into his as he laughed. Turning around, she watched him put soap into his hands and start rubbing her. She watched as his hands rubbed over her neck, soap foaming all over her. "Done this a lot? You have the 'touch'," she said. "Alcide..." she started but stopped. The steam from the hot water must be getting to her. She was about to say something mushy. "Never mind," she said, focusing on his hands and what they were doing to her body.

"What? Shower?" He smiled, "I try to take a shower every day," he teased her, he felt good and ihappy/i. Then she started to say something but changed her mind. He frowned but continued to soap her body, his hands gently washed her firm breasts, his fingers moving in little circular motions around her areola. "What is it? You can't start saying something then not finish it," he looked into her eyes.

Water sprayed over them and started to wet her hair down. Her eyes closed as his fingers made little tingly sensations over her nipples... "Mmmmmmm..." i"What is it? You can't start saying something then not finish it."/i He eyes flicked over a little, "It's not important... I just... I... I'm enjoying myself," she said, changing the entire thought at the last minute. It was so hard and she couldn't seem to get the words out of her mouth over the lump in her throat. It's not like he had opened up much to iher/i. Why did she suddenly think she should to him? Just step right out there and let him crush her heart, why doesn't she?

Sensing that she had more to say than what she had just told him, he felt a bit frustrated but of course, he didn't know if his hunch was true. So he settled with what she said, "I'm glad." Was his short reply. He was enjoying himself too. "Turn around," he said to her, "Let me wash your back," and lathered his hand with more soap.

She turned back towards the wall. Her hair was now plastered around her face and back from the water. "I mean. The last couple of months, the times we've seen each other... Besides Russell, no man has ever made me feel so crazed and trust me, Russell doesn't count..."

She turned around and let him wash her back then she started speaking again. Alcide didn't get some part of what she was saying but the last lines made him think... "What are you saying?"

She turned back around so she was facing him. Her eyes locked with his, "What I'm saying is..." and took a deep, ideep/i breath. "Is that... you imean/i something to me.. I'm not sure if I'm happy about that because it's so complicated but.. there it is," she confessed, her eyes dropping and lowering to the ground, unable to watch his reaction fill his eyes, especially rejection. She felt like she'd wrenched her own heart from her chest and stomped on it, the way it hurt with anxiety.

Alcide didn't expect her confession and honestly thinking about it, he didn't know if he should be happy... Forgetting that she was a vampire, he questioned everything she said in his head. "Okay..." He said looking at her with a frown, "And that's supposed to make me what? Leap for joy? I 'mean something' to you and you don't know if that's supposed to make you happy?" Alcide nodded.

She knew it, just iknew/i he was going to react like that! Here she was, she'd actually been ihonest/i with him, even if it was exactly ideal and he was acting like a fucking asshole. Without thinking, her hand came crashing down on his cheek. At the last minute, she'd pulled back so she hadn't broken anything or sent him flying but it was still enough force to send him back a few steps and leave a mark. Bloody tears trailed down her cheek bourne of anger and emotional pain. Her face was contorted in pain and she looked like a drowned rat with her hair stuck to her since it was soaked now. She stepped forward so they were almost touching, her face in his. "I've never told ianyone/i even that before, let alone felt it and you throw it in my face. Nice," she said, moving past him to get the hell of there.

Alcide felt his jaws, moving it around a bit. It hurt but he'll live. He turned around to follow her after grabbing a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He walked outside the bathroom, "Right, walk away. That solves everything." He wanted to add that she wasn't any different from the rest but stopped himself.

She stopped as she reached the other closet nearby where she'd put spare clothes. She turned, her back stiff as a board, her hands swiping at her cheeks. "What? What the ihell/i am I suppose to say? 'Oh, I'm sorry Alcide! I'm sorry I didn't profess my undying love for you! Oh here, let me take it back and tell you how much I love you and there is no one else like you for me ... blah blah BLAH!' God! You iknow/i I'm not like ithat/i! Do you want me to be someone I'm not? LIE? I'm a fucking ivampire/i, Alcide! We don't generally love or even ilike/i! So, me, whose inever/i told ianyone/i she even cared for them, besides my mother and that was over 1,000 years ago and she threw me out when I was 16! And you just spit on it like its nothing and doesn't mean shit... But then wait," she said, cocking her head, her eyes filled with fire and need/want to hurt him now. "I guess that's the point, right? That it idoesn't/i mean anything to you. I mean, after all, you're a werewolf and I'm nothing - just a bloodsucker after all. I don't imatter/i," she said, screaming the last word. She choked, trying to stifle the onslaught of tears that threatened to spill. She kept reminding herself that she was a vampire, cold and unfeeling and none of this, him, mattered and to get a hold of herself.

Alcide watched Pandora in all quietness. He didn't expect such fire coming from her who was always cold. She did show him before how she was when she got mad but it wasn't like this. And of all the things she said to him what really registered to him was that she iloves/i him... Maybe it was just her anger talking, making a point. Which he got. If it was true, was it really ithat/i hard to say? Then he reminded himself that she was a vampire and yes, vampires don't do ilove/i. And if he did believe that it was easy to confess your feelings to someone you love then why was he having such a hard time. Then he stopped, did he just admitted it to himself. "You matter to me," he whispered but didn't bother to find out if she heard him or not. "Don't leave. I'll go." He walked to the bedroom and started picking up his clothes.

i"You matter to me"/i. That stopped her in her tracks. She swallowed the rest of her rant and the anger left her just as suddenly as it had come, leaving her empty and feeling alone, sad. i"Don't leave. I'll go."/i She watched, her eyes bleak as he went to pick her clothes up. She'd finally opened up, he'd stomped on her, then admitted he cared about her and was leaving? Was this ireally/i how it was going to end? A night she had planned for all week. Before she had a chance to talk herself out of it, she sped across the room, yanking on the clothes he'd starting picking up with some force, "No! You don't get off that easily."

He turned to her after she had yanked the clothes from his hand. i"No! You don't get off that easily."/i She said to him to which he replied, "I figured that much. Listen, I'm not arguing with you anymore." He finished and tried getting his clothes back from her grip.

She yanked again, "No... You're not leaving, Alcide..." she said, her eyes hardening again. How idare/i he just up and leave after everything they'd said and done and not only that but without talking about their confessions. Sure, confessions weren't something she normally did let alone talk about but right now, with this, she ineeded/i to talk about it. She didn't icare/i who she was or who he was, well iwhat/i they were anyway. Not tonight.

"Fine," he gave up and suddenly needed a drink. He walked to where she had the drinks and found a bottle of beer. He's gonna need some of this, he thought to himself before opening and downing it.

She watched him go get a drink and decided to get one herself. Out of a fridge she took a container of blood and poured some in a glass before zapping it in the microwave. When the buzzer rang, she took it out and downed it in one gulp. She realized after she finished it, licking her lips, that she was getting hungry. It was probably all the hot sex followed by the hot anger that was stirring her hunger up. Turning towards him, "Don't you think we need to talk about the fact that we both matter to one another? Or did you want to just forget it and go back to fun sex forever? Or not even that and just thinking each other was a monster?"

Alcide turned to her as she spoke. He was in deep thought. When they first met, he'd wanted her to open up, to talk but he didn't get that instead she gave him cold shoulders. And now that she was italking/I and actually wanting to talk, he didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to react. He didn't understand at first why was that but then he realized that he was scared. He wanted his- he wanted iher/i but what if he gave in again and then it'd turn out she'd be like Debbie? But he knew that it wasn't true. For one, Pandora wasn't a drunk. But could he trust her not to hurt him? "Sure," he said, he leaned on the counter behind him. "We can talk."

She nodded. Where to start, though? "So, you really care about me?" she asked, her voice small and scared. She took a napkin a dab of water at the same time to try and scrub the blood off of her cheeks. She ihated/i how much it stained and the fact that she freaking icried/i blood.

Alcide watched as she tried to clean her cheek with a wet napkin but wasn't doing a great job. "You're making a mess," he said and placed his half-empty beer bottle on the table where plates from his dinner still sat. He walked over to her and took the napkin from her hand, with the other hand he lifted her chin and started cleaning her cheeks. "There," he said tossing the napkin on the table, "All clean."

She watched him take the napkin and clean the blood off her cheeks and sighed. "Thanks..." Then she moved closer to him, so that her chest, still bare, pressed against him. "You really love me?" she asked, her gaze traveling up from his chest to slowly settle on his face and then eyes. Her own eyes were wide and filled with fear. In that moment she looked like a lost little girl - a human one though she'd been alive over 100 times longer than he had. Her tongue licked off the last few droplets of blood that had managed to stay on her lips.

i"You really love me?"/i His heart raced within his chest that if he was an ordinary human, it would've probably killed him. He remained still and quiet, his eyes met hers before wandering off her lips. He pulled her head in, his lips brushed hers lightly then he spoke by her mouth, "Yes." He knew it was a short answer but it was full of conviction. His confession wasn't wrapped up in one big red bow; it was just one simple word but it felt as if he was giving her his everything. It made him feel sort of powerless as she could do whatever with his confession and he hoped that he doesn't get hurt (again) in the end...

Her eyes brightened. It was as if life was literally spilling back into them, lighting them up. More tears pricked her eyes and threatened to spill over so she rubbed at them so they wouldn't streak down her cheeks. She felt his hot breath on her face, her head next to his. She swallowed hard, "I love you too," she said. She didn't say anything else, wasn't even sure iwhat/i else ito/i say. Her heart felt like it might shatter - this time not from pain but from happiness. It actually hurt because the feeling was so foreign to her. Her body pressed up against him, her breasts pressed against his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set a few weeks to a month after the last scene. Part 3.

Her eyes brightened. It was as if life was literally spilling back into them, lighting them up. More tears pricked her eyes and threatened to spill over so she rubbed at them so they wouldn't streak down her cheeks. She felt his hot breath on her face, her head next to his. She swallowed hard, "I love you too," she said. She didn't say anything else, wasn't even sure _what_ else _to_ say. Her heart felt like it might shatter - this time not from pain but from happiness. It actually hurt because the feeling was so foreign to her. Her body pressed up against him, her breasts pressed against his chest.

Alcide raised a hand and touched her cheek. He couldn't believe what he heard and wanted to question it, of course he does. But looking at her, he almost saw emotions pouring out of her. He lowered his head and closed his eyes as he felt her naked chest pressed on his. His mouth parted and brushed lightly on hers.

She closed her eyes, her lips parting and touching his gently. She smiled against his mouth, "Maybe we should try that shower again?" she suggested, her hair still plastered to her head and face. She didn't want to question how he felt or even how _she_ felt. Question something too much, pick at it and you end up shredding something that used to be wonderful. If they picked at it, it would be over before it ever really began. She swallowed hard, trying to control the different emotions crashing into her, making her feel like she was drowning.

Alcide smiled, he opened his eyes, his fingers not touched her blonde hair. "Yeah, we need to wash your hair," he said then pressed his lips on hers. His kiss was gentle, slow, as if he was testing, kissing her for the first time. He caught her lower lip between his lips and just kissed it.

She pressed her lips back onto his. Her own kiss was gentle sweet. Like a new beginning. Or a first meeting, hesitate and unsure. She laughed at his comment, "Yeah, my hair is slightly gross... course, there are other parts of me that are a lot more in need of attention right now," she said with a smile, her eyes lit up and sparkling as she raised her head to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah?" He grinned, reaching behind her and cupping her ass. He remembered once she asked him what type of a man he was- a man who liked breasts or ass? Nobody really asked him such a question before. His hand moved lower on her ass cheek that he was almost touching her opening, lifting her ass cheek gently, he gave it a little squeeze.

She let out a little squeak of surprise when his hand went behind her to cup her ass. His hand was warm, gentle and loving. She gave a tiny moan when he squeezed. "Yeah," she confirmed, smiling against his chest before turning around, with her back to him. Turning her head back towards him, she asked, "Coming?" before she laughed as she realized the double meaning in that question.

Alcide grinned, his mouth landed on her left shoulder giving it a little bite then said to her ear as he caught the double meaning in her question, "Not before you do..." And kissed her ear. He placed his hands on her waist and stepped forward guiding her back to the bathroom.

She chuckled, "I'd so hope. I wouldn't want one of us to get left behind, would you?" she asked, while walking into the stall and putting her hand into it to see if the water was still hot. "Not as hot as before but still warm... Least we aren't in for a frigid shower. That would freeze a lot of body parts off and I gotta tell you," she said, turning to look at him, her eyes going down to his lower region that's covered by clothes now. "I like lots of your parts the way they were meant to be, naturally stiff instead of stiff cold," she said, chuckling at her own double meanings. Her heart felt so light. It scared her. She wasn't used to being scared. Oh, she used to know the feeling of fear in regards to death but she hadn't felt that in a long time. However, feeling fear about something that had to do even remotely about the heart - she wasn't even sure there _had_ been a time that had been an issue and _that_ was the issue.

He smiled at her comments. All the times they've been together, she'd never been this chatty. He liked it. "Well," he said pulling the towel from around his waist and tossing it on the floor before he walked in the stall, "I'm glad you do. " And pinned her against the stall's wall, water again rushed down on them. "Now, where were we?" He said, his eyebrow cocked, he reached for the soap then gently soaped her neck.

Her eyes danced as she silently smiled, "I think... we were just about here, and..." she said, her hand trailing down his chest to the bulge pressing against her thighs and wrapping around it, "Here..."

Alcide growled and pulsed in her palm. "If you keep it up," he said as he thrust in her hand, "You'll have more mess to clean," he chuckled his last words but felt his body's temperature rising.

"Hehe, true, butttt... at least we're already in the shower so, it would sliddd right offff," she said, drawing the words out for emphasis. Her hand closed over the bulge in her hand and she tightened her grip before releasing him gently. "But I wouldn't want to be a tease," she said with a real laugh. Who was she kidding, she _loved_ being a tease.

Alcide sighed as she tightened her grip on her then released him. Talk about teasing, he thought. With the soap in hand he went down on his knees, "Shouldn't we be washing you?" He said and started soaping her front without waiting for her reply.

Her breath hitched, her breasts rose and fell with the excitement that had slide into her stomach when his hands moved over her. "I guess, but doing that... You're only going to make me wet all over again..."

Alcide pushed her right leg to the side, slightly opening her for him. He licked his lips as his eyes fell on her opening, glistening as she was already wet even before she spoke of it. "I like when you're wet," he said, and ran the soap over her lips still swollen from their fucking. The soap lather thickened, he spread it all over her vagina, rubbing it on her clit.

She hissed air out through her teeth. She felt herself opening up and swelling just at his words and few movements. "I like _being_ wet..." she said before her hand going to his shoulder. "You glad you came tonight?"

He looked up and met her eyes then; catching some water with his hand, he rinsed her and then stood up. He stepped closer to her until their bodies were pressed hard and it was as if he was crushing her against the wall. "Definitely," he said guiding his cock to her opening and sliding inside her gently.

She gasped, not expecting him to take action so quickly, feeling him move inside her and swell. "I'm glad too... Didn't want to have wasted all week planning _this_ ," she said, the last word said with a moan as she felt him stretching her. Her back of slammed up against the wall. The coolness of the wall soothing the tenderness of her ass cheeks. "Besides, I actually _did_ have plans this weekend but... I changed them."

Alcide lifted her right leg higher giving him more room to slide deeper in her, "Yeah?" He sighed by her mouth, "What were you gonna do?" He pulled out then pushed right back in. God, she was tight, he thought, making his face red in arousal.

"I..." she said, swallowing hard, trying to concentrate on speech. Her mouth gaped open as she drew a breath in, her breasts flat against his chest. "Was suppose to go to Mississippi for the Queen," she said, her hands tangling into his hair, gripping it hard, her face almost actually taking on a sort of blush tone but not really.

"I'm glad you didn't," he replied looking at her face before kissing her mouth. He drove her against the wall as his thrusts became faster. Not thinking about holding back, his hips moved deep, as deep as she would take him. Over-taken by his desires and emotions, her smaller built within his arms made him realized that what happened between them today was _real_. Leaving his mouth he pressed his lips on her ear, his hand held the top of her head as if to keep her in place while he thrust in her faster, "I love you," he whispered as waves of pleasure swept him.

Pandora nodded, kissing him back before she groaned as he slammed her back into the wall again. One of her hands went to the wall to steady them and the other clenched tightly around a fist full of his hair. She let her head press back against the wall as he held her and continued plunging into her. _"I love you."_ Her eyes widened at that omission. She might have been able to make herself last but his confession touched something inside of her. She moaned and put her legs around his waist mostly being support by his weight and the wall. "I love you too," she said followed by a wail as pleasure coursed through her until she couldn't stand it. "I think we're doing to die from pleasure... Seriously!" she managed to get out.

Alcide moaned, it was uncontrolled and loud that it echoed inside the stall. With her wrapping her legs around his waist, he was able to go deeper in her, if that's even possible. He laughed with her comment, "And we're just starting," he said, burying his face between her neck and shoulders.

Both of her hands lay flat against behind her on the stall wall. He was pulsing and swelling within her, the length of him reaching all the way to her back wall. "Well, dying from pleasure would be my way to go if I had to..." she said, her hips thrusting up and down against him. "I'm going to be _so_ bruised after all this... so its only fair," she said, her fangs plunging into his shoulder.

Alcide felt the stinging pain of her fangs digging in the flesh on his shoulder but he didn't mind. He actually enjoyed the sensation and it added to his lust. Maybe that's one of the reasons why humans get addicted with vampires... He was sure addicted to her. But he knew that it was more than sex... He rocked with her, harder until he was close to the edge.

With her fangs in his shoulder she sucked until blood flowed into her mouth, filling it with the copper metallic taste. Soon she pulled back, licking her lips, his blood still covering them. "God, you taste _good_!" she said, her inner muscles clenching around him. " _Both_ of you taste good..."

Smiling at her, he continued to pump, his hands on her ass now, driving in quicker, he was coming. His mouth parted, warm breath showered her face, "You feel so good," he grunted, the pain on his shoulder subsided as the wound started to heal.

"You... too," she whispered as her body convulsed around him, her muscles clenching him tighter and tighter before she let the feeling take her. She rode the wave of pleasure until she was left gasping, both hands on his shoulders, gripping him because she didn't think she could keep her body upright on her own. More cum had leaked out and down her legs but luckily because the water was still on, it was washed away almost automatically.

Alcide lightly bit her shoulder as he spilled inside her for the second time tonight. He didn't think it would happen so quickly but it did. And just like earlier, his body was left tired but unsatisfied. He remained inside her until he stopped coming, then nuzzled her neck where he had teased-bite her. With a smile, he said to her with a throaty voice, "I can stay like this all night," pressing his lower body harder against hers.

She chuckled against his chest. Her head on his shoulder. "Yeah? Good thing cause I feel like putty... You make me feel human... Which is a scary thought..." she said, her voice raspy. She was beginning to be feel tired which probably had to do with the need for blood soon.

Alcide smiled at her confession; she felt so light in his arms. He gently slipped out of her body and washed them quietly. The water turned cold so he picked her up brought her to bed where he slipped her under the covers. He slid next to her, their bodies cold and wet from the shower. He looked up and noticed the damage they had done with the head board, "Well, we sure get carried away..." he smiled, his body starting to warm up and quickly. He pulled her inside his arms and lifted one of her thighs and placed it across his waist. "Tired?" His nose touched hers.

She slumped against him when he picked her up in his arms, her arms going around his neck. After he put her in the bed and covered them both with the sheets, she gave a shiver. The cold water only added to the growing coldness of her body. Pandora glanced up to look at the head board and smiled, "Yeah, well. I'm paying enough for the room, the damage for that will be the least of the price," she said with a sigh, closing her eyes. _"Tired?"_ he asked. Slowly, she opened her eyes, their noses touching. "Not tired really. Groggy but its because all this play and emotions are making me hungry. I'd be fine except for the fact I didn't figure in continual foreplay followed by a ton of sex... I'll admit, I underestimated you... and your ... _stamina_."

He met her eyes, "Don't you have a place of your own?" He knew that she stays with her Queen but he wondered if she did have her own place. He didn't like the idea of her paying for a room just to meet him. He knew money isn't a problem to her and if he had to, he could afford a room like this as well but it didn't make sense to him that they'd be meeting in a hotel when he has a place of his own. Then he reminded himself that it wasn't a proper place for Pandora but then he thought he could always re-do his basement and build a spot for her- he had to stop himself right there as he knew he was thinking _way_ ahead of himself. He didn't even know she'd agree to that. What if she just simply liked luxurious place as such? They would have a problem then, he thought. He raised a hand to brush her damp hair, he grinned at her latest confession, "I'll take that as a compliment. Would you like some blood? It'd make you feel better..." he said to her, now brushing his lips against hers.

She gently brushed her lips over his in response. She thought about his first question a moment, "No, I don't really have a place of my own. When I was human I lived with my mother, well... mostly up until I was 16. Then I lived anywhere that I could manage. After I was turned, I lived or traveled with Russell up until 500 years ago and since then?" she said, thinking about it. "Since then, I've drifted mostly, all over the place. I've only been staying with the Queen for the last 6 months and I don't actually _live_ there so much as drop by once in awhile when I'm not doing something for her or have somewhere else I can stay. Never really had a reason to put down roots... It wasn't like I ever had someone to come home to, well, you know what I mean..." She closed her eyes, sighing. It really was quite depressing when she thought about it. "Would you like some blood? It'd make you feel better..." She smiled up at him, before opening her eyes again. "It's not good to offer blood to vampires, Alcide... you'll find that very few would actually stop after starting and not because we have so little control, though there are some of us especially baby vampires that can't, but mostly its because we just don't _want_ to stop. I'd hate for you to get hurt or even dead. Besides, I find that being so close to you, I can feel your heartbeat on my tongue, almost literally. I can hear it beating so fast and hard. Do you have _any_ idea how crazy that makes me? How hungry? I just don't want you to get hurt."

Alcide raised his body up with his elbow, "I trust you..." he said to her before leaning in to give her a real kiss this time. His tongue ran over her teeth feeling for her fangs which he assumed she still had hidden. He pulled her up so she was half sitting, "Drink from me..." he offered himself to her once again.

She sighed. She _was_ hungry. More so with every second. She really _could_ feel and hear his heartbeat. She kissed him back, not even realizing that her fangs had slipped out. She licked her lips over his bottom lip. "Where do you me to bite?" she asked, nuzzling his neck with her mouth, taking in his scent. It was intoxicating.

Alcide didn't know what was happening- his body was so hot all of a sudden. Well, he was always hot, that's how Weres ran, but being around her, it does something _unexplainable_ to him. Maybe he could explain it- she was irresistible despite how dangerous she was. Maybe that was it, knowing that she was dangerous in so many levels that made him react to her this way. But no, he IS a wolf. Always very careful and took pride of what he is, and this- this thing he had going on with her basically just violated that. But did he care? He growled when she nuzzled his neck, he thought she would just plunge in without any question but she asked. He wrapped his hands around her neck, his eyes wandered on her face, her fangs exposed and ready to bite, "Wherever you want..." he said to her kissing her before letting her feed. And there was something that word, the thought of the act made his body tingle in excitement. Maybe it was his animalistic part, his nature closer to nature that embraced that side of Pandora who feeds for survival...

She didn't think but instead just reacted instinctively. Her fangs plunged into the side of his neck, her hands pushing his neck to the side gently so she had a better access to his vein. Blood poured out of him and into her mouth in waves. It was metallic and yet it was tinged with a sweet taste that added flavor and make his blood that more addictive. Her hands went to his chest, slowly sliding down his body as she tried to distract him, absently hoping she wasn't hurting him. Her mind was so focused, so intent on the blood she could think of little else.

His eyes tightly closed as he felt her fangs cut into his neck. The pain was different from earlier when she nipped on his shoulder. This pain was a lot more intense... But he took it and got lost in it... He was more aware of his heartbeat this time thinking that she was listening to it as she told him earlier. He believed everything that she told him tonight about feeding and not being able to stop. But what made him trust her? Oh, he never felt this way before- so good and so confused at the same time. Not on his own and definitely not with anybody he had been with in the past. Her hands glided down his body, making him moan... Then he spoke, "Have you thought of... Getting your own place?"

She drank and drank feeling herself get lost in the blood lust. Her eyes were dark, almost black as she sucked more and more blood from his neck. In the back of her head, she heard him moan. It wasn't until _"Have you thought of... Getting your own place?"_ that it registered and blinking, she pulled back, her fangs and mouth covered in red. Pandora leaned over to lick the wound. Her hands were still at his waist. She blinked several times, trying to register the words, trying to make sense of them. She felt warmer than she had before, no longer chilled from their shower. "Lately, yes... but there are few places a vampire can just rent or buy without vampire haters intruding. Besides, I don't know of any place in the area that is on the market..." she said, her own voice sounding far away as the blood she'd taken from him ran through her system, spreading warmth and life. "Did I ... hurt you?" she asked, hesitantly.

He felt weakened once she was done with him but he knew he'd be fine. She licked his wound and he felt it start to heal almost immediately. He watched her face when she didn't respond right away; she appeareared disoriented. He then laid down pulling her close to his body; she felt warm. He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling tired but not sleepy, "Well," he didn't know where to begin, "There's always my place," he said nonchalantly, his was glad he had closed his eyes. He didn't think he'd want her to see the hope in his eyes, "You can crash there whenever... I won't mind..." Then he opened his eyes, "And no, you didn't hurt me... I'm fine." He smiled at her.

When she pulled her back down to lie beside him, she closed her eyes. She was listening to his heartbeat but not because she was still hungry but because it was mesmerizing. The continual bum, bum, bum of it could have lolled her to sleep if she let it and it wasn't even day yet. _"There's always my place."_ Thankfully she heard his statement so it pulled her back to the present. "I wouldn't want to intrude. I know you work a lot and must have pack business. Besides, I don't want to get you in any trouble with your pack and I'm pretty sure they would not approve of a vampire living at one of your houses. But it's incredibly sweet of you to offer," she said, propping herself up on her elbow to look at him.

Placing a hand on his forehead, he let out a growl, he forgot about the pack. And she was right, they would not approve of him being with a vampire. Not now. Not never. From the beginning he knew that this connection with her was going to be nothing but trouble. But of course, he didn't _truly_ believe that. No amount of trouble he'd been in the past made him equally happy and disturbed both at the same time. He sighed, "So, I guess this is how we're gonna be doing it then? See each other whenever you have time and meet in a strange expensive hotel like this?" He wasn't being an ass but he really wanted to know because if that would be the case, then they had to figured something out. "Plus, this ain't any safer. For me OR you. I could've easily been spotted by a pack member- Alcide hanging around a vampire hotel. Might as well wear a sign saying we're together." He frowned and suddenly looked up to see the reaction on her face. He wasn't thinking and the words just came out of nowhere. It was true they confessed to each other how they feel but it didn't necessarily mean they were _together together_. Or are they?

Pandora blinked, listening to him rant. She laughed. She couldn't help it. He sounded a lot like she had earlier just without being totally in a rage. She sighed though and sat up in the bed, still next to him. "I'll admit... It's not exactly the best of circumstances for either of us, myself included. Though I doubt any vampire would come after me for being with you, I've _no_ doubt you'd have at _least_ a pack of wolves trying to kill you for being with me. Besides, I haven't exactly made a lot of friends over the years so anyone, especially vampires, who wanted to get to me could use you. Honestly, I think you'd be in the most danger of the two of us." She sighed again, "I don't honestly know, Alcide. I mean, I guess it all depends on what exactly _this_ is and what we want from 'it' and each other."

He sighed once again and then replied, "It's never gonna be easy..." She was right, he thought, after weighing everything she said. Then he pulled her next to him. He guessed for now whatever they have will do. Besides, they didn't need to rush things. And he didn't want to think about the pack right now. That reminded him about Bastian, the young Were he had been helping to get in the pack had just met a tragedy. He suddenly fell quiet.

She nodded, laying her head against his chest, "No, easy is not something I'd ever describe what we have. Whatever that is. But look," she said, her head raising so they were eye level, "I don't want you to ever get in trouble for being with me so if it comes to that - someone from the pack or whatever, deny being with me, besides knowing me from the bar maybe. I don't want you to get killed for me, for us."

He knew that Pandora was being sensible although he wanted to protest; but it was true, he could get killed even by a pack member if they found out he was with a vampire. He pulled her closer, feeling somewhat a bit cold... Yes, it was never going to be easy.

She sighed against him, "I would understand if you wanted to back out. I just... I know you're a werewolf and all but I can't be everywhere to protect you and I don't want you to -" she started, jerking up in bed, suddenly picturing him being ripped apart by a pack of wolves and at the same time picturing him being tortured and drained by Russell. She paled at the very thought. The first would be more humane, the second, not so much even if the first would be painful.

"I never said I'm backing out," he looked at her when she jerked up and stopped speaking, "I'm gonna be fine... Nothing's gonna happen to me... Okay?" His eyes wandered on her face. He didn't want her to worry or worst, _back out_ on him.

She nodded automatically not believing him for a _second_. "Right, cause you're vicious and love to kill," she said, kind of sarcastically since they both knew neither of those things applied to him. She gave a really long sigh, "You know... This would be much easier if you didn't mind killing... Sometimes, that tendency with vampires is kind of a plus and not a negative..." True, she didn't kill all the time nor relish doing it most of the time but she had killed over the years probably more people that he'd ever gotten into a fight with. There were very few times when it caused her to feel any kind of remorse. A handful of times she might have but that's it. Vampires were good in that way, they could switch the emotion off easily. Some didn't even feel guilt or remorse at all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set a few weeks to a month after the last scene. Part 4.

She nodded automatically not believing him for a _second_. "Right, cause you're vicious and love to kill," she said, kind of sarcastically since they both knew neither of those things applied to him. She gave a really long sigh, "You know... This would be much easier if you didn't mind killing... Sometimes, that tendency with vampires is kind of a plus and not a negative..." True, she didn't kill all the time nor relish doing it most of the time but she had killed over the years probably more people that he'd ever gotten into a fight with. There were very few times when it caused her to feel any kind of remorse. A handful of times she might have but that's it. Vampires were good in that way, they could switch the emotion off easily. Some didn't even feel guilt or remorse at all.

Alcide didnt have to be reminded of any vampires nature. He was well aware of strengths and capabilities. And even their lack of conscience. But looking at Pandora, he questioned what hed always known about vampires all his life. Everything she said about vampires might be true, after all, she was one but that wasnt really saying anything about Werewolves. There are things that could and would push him to his limit and to all honesty, he hoped that it would never happen. Brushing his hand against her cheek he wondered if she ever wondered what he was capable of doing?

She closed her eyes as his hand trailed down her cheer before opening them back up to look at him, Just dont get killed, okay? Id hate to have go and track down someone to kill for them killing you. Besides, I kinda like you alive, she said, her face nuzzling against his.

_I kinda like you alive._ He grinned, That makes both of us... then covered her mouth with his. And as he kissed her gently, he thought about how this- being with him- would affect her. He moved his lips away from hers, By any chance, if your Queen finds out about us, what do you think shed do? He was worried about how they would deal with her.

She frowned, thinking about his question. She wouldnt be happy, thats for sure... She hates werewolves like most vampires but... I think as long as I helped her with Russell shed look past it as long as it didnt connect to her in anyway and end up with her getting flack for it. Honestly, the Queen is very selfish, like most vampires, so if it doesnt directly affect her, she doesnt really give a damn. Now, Russell? Thats a different story. There are a few others that might have issues, she said, thinking on Eric and how their previous conversation had touched on Alcide and the disdain that she had heard in Erics voice. She just hoped he wouldnt become a problem though she couldnt honestly see him trying to rip her throat out over it but Alcide? He might rip _his_ out though.

The truth hit him again as he listened to her speak- she was a vampire and he was a Were. Again, he got this confused feeling brewing in the pit of his stomach but looking at her he thought that there was no way he would be able to quit her. Of course, he remembered Russell from Lou Pines and at the mansion. He witnessed what the vampire was capable of doing... And he didnt like it especially the fact that he enslaved Weres and supplied them V. This Russell, I hope you dont have to deal with him anymore. And then wondered who were the _others_ she was referring to.

She shrugged, As much as Id like to say Ill never be seeing him again, the truth is that I highly doubt that is avoiding him is possible. Besides being my Maker, he is the King of Mississippi. Ignoring him isnt really an option either. Getting rid of him, maybe but doubtful too. Hes very cunning and is even more so dangerous. Ill deal with anyone else. Besides, I actually believe you have business dealings with some. Which reminds me, since when do werewolves do business with vampires? she asked, concerned. She couldnt think of a reason why Alcide of all people would have taken up with Eric. Eric hadnt said so but after their conversation at the club shed taken it upon herself to find out exactly how he knew Alcide but hadnt been able to find out the entire story.

Alcide frowned at her question, licking his lips he said, Youre the one who knows Russell... You tell me... But then his frowned deepened. Although in my case, its more personal. I aint one to do business with vampires, no offense, he glanced up at her, But my father needed money to save his business. I wish I couldve helped him but I couldnt, he sighed, So, he asked the richest vampire he knew for help and failing to read the fine prints, my father ended up in neck high debt. Then he smiled bitterly, My father wont be able to pay that debt. No way. Even if he sells his business. So, I had to do whats expected of me and that is to help my family. Even if it means working for a vampire. He didnt hide the tone of dislike in his voice.

She patted his shoulder, Vampires tend to go after your weak points which for you is family so it makes sense. Im sure your father appreciated what you did for him though, right? She thought for a moment. Eric Northman in some ways is very much like Russell - they are both manipulative and dangerous. But the same can be said for all vampires and Russell has an added dose of crazy to boot. So just be thankful you didnt have to ask Russell for help. He wouldnt have just made you watch over a human, hed have found out all the things that scare you - that would really get to you, and then make you do them just for the hell of it. I guess if you had to get help from a vampire, Northman was actually the least of your worries, if you can believe that...

_...Russell has an added dose of crazy to boot._ You can say that again, thinking of Russel and his wolves- Coot **and** Debbie... The V, everythings just out of control. But he didnt want to think about all that right now, We both know youre dangerous but I was wondering, he said as he cupped one of her breasts, Was I manipulated in coming and staying tonight? He was teasing of course. Then he realized she mentioned a name he knew very well, And how did you know Eric Northman? You speak of his as if I know him... He eyed her.

Her eyes were instantly alert. _Shit!_ she thought. See, this is what happens when you get comfortable with someone, you open your mouth and blab about things you didnt want to tell them in the first place. She decided to try the distraction tactic. Since he was already cupping one of her breasts, she pressed herself forward so it was filling his hand and the other was pressed against his chest. Of course I manipulated you into coming tonight... Tell me you dont like it though, she said in a teasing tone.

Alcide groaned and lowered his mouth onto her breast. With his tongue teasing her breasts pink tip he spoke, What do you think? Then completely enveloped her nipple with his mouth, sucking on it gently before stopping completely and looking up at her, Whos Eric Northman? Was he her lover? The thought instantly heated him up and he didnt like the feeling.

I think... that I love your mouth on my breast and nipples... she said as he sucked on them. She moaned a little bit. _Whos Eric Northman?_ he asked. _Shit..._ Shed hoped hed forgotten. She sighed. So this time she tried comedy, You already know Eric Northman, silly, she said with a forced chuckle. Her hand lowered to his chest and rubbed in circles. Maybe she could distract him in other ways.

He didnt understand why she wouldnt answer his question directly. And this added to his suspicion. Hed been through shit like this before and he wasnt about to do it again. Thats irrelevant, he replied to her comment, her last attempt to brush the issue aside. When she touched his chest he knew she was trying to distract him. He quickly but carefully pulled her under his body, his crotch pressed hard on her left hip. Oh, he wondered if she was aware how Weres are territorial. **Very** as a matter of fact. With this irritating suspicion dancing around in his head, he brought his mouth to her shoulder where he lightly bit her; he wanted to mark her as his and the thought suddenly made him lose control; straddling her, he started to nip the delicate skin around her neck and breasts, his hands held her arms to the side.

She smiled as he pinned her arms at her sides. It worked! She shivered when his mouth brushed her shoulder, nipping it. Then her breasts and neck. Exactly, it is irreverent... It doesnt matter who Eric Northman is... he has no place here with us... she said, hoping he wouldnt push the subject. Since he didnt like him, which she could tell by his tone of voice when he talked about him and she knew that Eric disliked Alcide as well. She didnt want to tell either of them about each other. She didnt want to add anymore hostility between them than there already was and besides, she was sure shed get a lot of flack from both for having connections to the other. Plus, with Alcide, she didnt want to give him a reason to back out on what they had.

_Dammit,_ he thought. He heard that line before - _...he has no place here with us..._ And looked what happened to him. But then he thought about the root of all the problems he had in his past relationship... Wasnt it all his fault? He didnt want to start this one now with suspicion and distrust. He wanted to _really_ trust her but trust should go both ways. Didnt she trust him enough to tell him things about her? The people she knows, people she gets in contact with... But it was also true that Northman was irrelevant. He hated the vampires guts and wished no connection with him ever again. With the last thought in mind he moved his mouth to her face where he gently kissed her cheeks then the side of her lips...

Maybe one day shed tell him the truth and it wasnt that she wanted to hide it from him, she just thought that some things, such as that, he was better off not knowing. The same went for Eric about Alcide. Why complicate and make things more difficult than they already were if you didnt have to? She sighed against him as his lips touched her cheeks and then her lips. Besides, I can tell you dont like him, to say the least, so its not like youd appreciate knowing any connection I may have to him, so its just easier for us to not talk about it - dont you think, or you rather drag things into our - she was going to say relationship but it was hard to get that out and she wasnt even sure that was what this was. Sure, you can love someone, but that doesnt mean youre in a relationship with them... relationship that arent productive?

Alcide growled- _...so its not like youd appreciate knowing any connection I may have to him..._ Hearing this, he suddenly didnt want to know what Northman was to her. As long as you dont see him again... he met her eyes. Was he searching for confirmation of any sort? This was ridiculous! It was true that he couldnt stand Northman and thinking and talking about the vampire left a bitter taste in his mouth. And yes, if Northmans from the past, and he was truly convinced **he** was her lover, Then theres no reason to discuss him anymore. Starting a _relationship_ with an argument isnt always a good thing. Not that were arguing, he eyed her.

She laughed, Kinda sounds like were arguing which is kind of cute, in its own way. As for Northman, I cant promise never to see him again. For one, he is a vampire and Im a vampire. Second, he works for the Queen as do I so our paths will cross, even intersect if she wants me to do something that has to do with him. Third, he lives in the area so its reasonable to assume well see each other. Last, its just not realistic. Then before he had a chance to start on a rant that she knew what shed just said would start, she pulled one of her arms free and put her fingers on his lips, But I _can_ promise that Id _never_ sleep with him... if that is your worry. Sure, she hadnt said she hadnt _ever_ slept with him in the past, though she hadnt but she honestly didnt think about that - that he may be assuming they had. The thought of sleeping with Eric made her skin crawl since they were related. Since Russell would never be able to force her to do _that_. Then she realized what hed said, So that is what this is officially then? A relationship?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set a few weeks to a month after the last scene. Part 5 complete.

Pandora had managed to catch a few hours sleep. When she woke, 2 hours before dawn, Alcide was beside her still fast asleep. She pried herself out of his arms and got up, grabbing her silk robe as she did so and putting it on, flipping her hair over the top so it laid down her back. She went over to look in the fridge for blood. Taking a bottle out, a bottle with no label since it wasn't TruBlood and zapped it in the microwave. While waiting for it to heat up, she walked over to the fire and pressed the button that would automatically start it. She looked over at the bed to where Alcide was still sleeping. She smiled. He looked so peaceful. With a smile, she turned back to watch the fire start.

Alcide felt the bed moved as Pandora got out. His eyes remained closed still wanting to sleep but his mind was fully awakened by the crackling of the fire started. He turned from lying on his stomach wondering where Pandora went when he saw her standing by the fire. "'Morning,' he mumbled, licking his lips but found that his mouth was really dry.

She turned back and gave him a smile, "Hey..." she said before getting up. She went back to the microwave and pulled her glass of blood out. Going back to the bed, she sat down Indian style next time. She took a tentative sip of the blood and sighed, "Sleep well?"

He pulled his hand under the covers and reached for her nearest foot, "I guess..." he smiled back at her, "I don't even remember falling asleep," he fought a yawn, "What time is it?" He looked around the room, searching for a clock.

She turned her head, looking at the clock, "Around 4, I think... Me either, I just fell asleep and poof, then I was awake... Guess we were more tired than we thought huh? Not really surprising though really, with all that activity," she said with a grin.

He stretched under the covers glad that he didn't have to work today coz he was _really_ feeling tired. "I ain't complaining," he said to her with a grin. "So what are you up to all day? Don't you have to sleep all day or something?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I sleep all day and wake back up when the sun is setting," she said, taking a gulp this time. "Hungry? I can call room service if you want something. Just for the record, I'm not complaining either."

"Good to know..." he smiled widely then started thinking that she might want him to go or something so she could sleep, "No, thanks. I'm not really hungry... What time do you usually go to sleep so I'll know when to go?"

She shrugged, "Depends, I can wait till dawn, I mean... if you're still going to be here, I'll wait... unless you have to go or something. What are _you_ going to be doing today while I'm asleep?"

"Ah, let's see..." he laid on his back, his hands on his chest, "Shower, eat and-" then looked at her, "Nothing really," he smiled. "I don't usually work on weekends so I visit my Ma and help out in her yard or something. Mow the lawn, rake, boring things. But I can go there tomorrow, no biggie." His last words were spoken carefully. He didn't want her to think he was pushing his presence on her.

"Really, but I mean, if you don't want to stay here _all_ day while I sleep, do you? I would think _that_ would be boring. You could always go and do that stuff at your parents and then come back when I'll be awake?" she said, not wanting him be bored all day waiting for her to wake back up.

He reached for her foot, playfully pulling her closer, "I do want to stay..." he told her, "How about I stay until you fall asleep and then I don't come back later? How long are you planning to stay here anyway?"

"Wait, wait till I go to sleep and then you'll go and not come back later when I'm awake again? I'm confused, I think... or just haven't had enough blood yet," she said with a shrug to his last question, "I don't know.. I have a lasting contract until I want to leave so... I guess till I find a place I can stay that is vampire proof..."

He laughed, "I meant I'll COME back later when you're up..." his hand gently massage her foot, "I didn't know you're staying _staying_ here... What happened at your Queen's?"

She shrugged, "Oooh, see, I told you I was confused," she said, smiling as she placed her foot more firmly onto his lap. "That feels good... as for the Queen's, I still have some stuff there but she is more old fashioned with choosing her dinner. Plus with Hadley, it's like lovely dovey central. Lately, she's had a lot of other house guests too."

He pressed his thumb on the bottom of her foot, "What do you mean she's old fashioned when choosing her dinner? And do you feed on her humans too?"

She closed her eyes and sat back against the bed, her arm putting the blood on the night stand. "I mean, she has live humans and she parades them around before choosing. By sex, blood type, whatever she feels like. Then she takes it from the vein without compulsion. Usually I compel them or just get them to donate... No, I don't normally feed from her humans either unless she leaves me no choice. Like with Russell at the mansion..."

"How did you meet Russell?" He asked his hand held her ankle as he waited for her reply.

"You mean, in the beginning?" she asked, one eye opening to look at him.

"Yeah... How did you get mixed up with him? He's-" he tried to think of a word that fitted what he thought of Russell, "Manipulative to say the least..."

She chuckled, though it was tinged with scorn, "Yeah, that's one way to describe him... I was 19 at the time... been on my own since I was 16... it's not really anything original. Night, a dark alley, cold, snowing actually and there he was. What I didn't know then and what took me a _very_ long time to realize was that he had sought me out. I hadn't been some random meeting. Which at the time, I was stupid and thought it was, couldn't see that vampires didn't just randomly meet someone and turn them. Vampires only turned humans when they had reasons, purpose, etc. So that was what I was..."

"And why did he turn you?" He was genuinely curious...

At this question she got up and went to the window, watching the night. It would be turning into day in a few hours. She hadn't seen a true sunrise in a long time. "The same reason as he does most things, because he can but more because he loves to manipulate things, people especially ..."

Still he didn't understand, he frowned... "But it could've been any other human he turned but he chose you..." He said, "Did he tell you why?"

"Not really but I eventually pieced it together. He had some personal vendetta with someone and I became collateral damage which would last for eternity. Something that couldn't be forgotten. The ultimate play, I guess. Russell is good at that; finding your weaknesses and exploiting them but exploiting them to the fullest."

He nodded, he didn't really like Russell. He didn't really like vampires. Period. Well... Except her. And he didn't even know how it happened... "I'm glad you're not living with him anymore..."

She laughed hard this time, turning back from the window to look at him, "Oh, I can _assure_ you that you're not half as glad as I am... Luckily, I haven't been with him for 500 years give or take beyond the last few months confrontations. Before that it was literally 500 years since I last saw him..."

"That's a very long time to be with somebody..." he raised the covers, opening it for her, "Come."

She nodded, "Sure is... Eternity can be a _long_ time sometimes," she said, walking back to the bed, hiking the robe up to her waist so it wouldn't get caught around her legs when she got into the bed under the covers that he was holding up. "Thanks..." she said with a smile.

He pulled her against his body then pulled the covers over them, "He can't make you do things anymore, can he?" He had been thinking about it since Russell was her maker, he wondered how much power he still had over her. Then he remembered the incident at the mansion when she had to "drain" him. He didn't like it but he understood the circumstance called for it.

"Depends on your definition of 'make me do things'... I mean, like the night at the mansion. He didn't 'make' me do that... but he forced my hand. If I hadn't, we'd have never gotten in to rescue Sookie and you'd have gotten killed right then and there. If you mean actually force me to do something - no. We're past that but sometimes forcing you to choose to do bad things because you have to, but when you make the choice, is actually worse than if he actually forced you... does that make sense?"

"Yes it makes sense. But, I guess sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do just to survive," and he thought about dealing with vampires. The world had gotten to a point when things are getting out of hand. His likes had been the underdog since their beginning and it felt like it was never going to change. He always thought that vampires in general were bad news to Weres but then there was Russell... Exploiting and abusing not only his vampire kind but especially Weres. And Russelll's kind was one of the reasons why he never wanted to have children... Not now. Not never. He stroked her hair as he looked at the window; the sun was coming up soon. He probably would have to close it soon so Pandora could go to sleep.

"Unfortunately, that is the kind of life a vampire lives forever. I'm not sure it ever changes. I don't think we get a choice in the matter. Sometimes, if you turn off your emotions, then it's okay but then you become monsters. The alternative though is to suffer for eternity and that is a daunting thought... I envy your short lifespan sometimes..." she admitted.

"You obviously doesn't know much about us then," he looked down at her, "We might not have the same sentiments but I think that there's anything to be envious about a Were's life. Not even our lifespan."

She really laughed at that and turned to look at him. "You're kidding, right? I mean, okay, you shift into a were-something but still! You're strong, smart, you live lives that actually have an ending. I'm sure you're going to say that's not a good thing but when you can't go out in the day and you spend your life watching people be born, live and die over and over, trust me, dying doesn't always sound bad. I realize you're not _out_ like vampires but that's not always a great thing but okay, so that's one plus you don't have... I guess, being a human once and knowing what I missed, even if my human life was pretty pathetic and I'd have probably ended up dead long before you normally die anyway, still... I **do** envy you..."

"I'm not just talking about 'dying'," he frowned, "I'm talking about being a Were. You'll never understand coz you're a vampire-" he didn't give her a chance to speak, "Pretending you're human ain't fun and you're constantly looking over your shoulders. We were slaves by your kind. Still is. Maybe you're right, death's a good thing when you're life's shitty but when you have family that counts on you, dying's the last thing you'd wanna do. Don't you think you got it all? Don't have to lift a finger to get your clothes clean. Don't ever have to work. Can have whoever you want? I really can't believe you're saying **you** envy me..."

Her face changed from a smile to something ... much less nice. Her chest moved up and down as she took breaths to calm her though it didn't work. "You are **kidding** me, right? You're going to bitch about my reasons? Just because you don't _agree_ with them? Give me a break! Grow **up** , Alcide! Do you honestly think that my life is so grand, just because I have money, people to do crap for me, don't have the work, blah blah **blah**? Seriously! **That's** what you're going with? The best you can come up with? God! Oh, I'm sorry, poor you! You have to _pretend_ to be human. Ever take a look in the mirror? You are the closest thing to human as you can get without being it. People can't tell the difference! So, I'm sure it's _so_ damn hard! Course, I look in the mirror and it's pretty damned _obvious_ that I'm a vampire! Sure, I'm beautiful but I'm pale as anything so the beauty actually makes me stand out. I can't eat and have to drink blood so that's not a crowd pleaser. I never age. I don't die. Yet, all of these things, _you_ can do! Oh but I forgot, you're all repressed as a species, right? So, it's the end of the world. Oh and wait! I forgot! _YOU_ can _have_ family! After hundreds of years, any 'family' you may have are dead and gone leaving nothing behind. So, let's see... a were can have family, age, die, be in the sun, don't need blood and all for what? Some shifting? A little repression? I didn't realize you were so damned materialistic though since you're so worried about who does the clothes, cleans, and how much you can buy and whatever..." Yeah, sounds fucking _awful_! I don't understand how in one moment you can fuck everything we've had all night up with a few sentences. Wow... You should get a medal, cause I'm sure there is an award for how fast and easy you did that!" she said, as she flounced off the bed, stalking to pour herself a huge goblet of blood before she literally took his head off. She was _so_ disgusted and outraged. _This_ is what he thought of her after everything? Fuck that.

"A _little_ repression?" Of all the things she said THIS was the part that registered in his brain. He sat up and faced her, "Oh so we just brush it off then... Were's getting killed and exploited by your kind? And being a Were is not all about strolling under the sun. We work for what we have and we work hard. Only for one of you 'privileged' vampires to come and ruin it. You really thinks it's fun to have kids running around knowing that the possibility of them having the same life you have- and probably worst- is pretty fucking high. I don't think so. And I'm not being materialistic, I'm just stating a fact that you get humans and my kind to do the dirty job for you. Right. I _feel_ bad for you."

"Do my _dirty_ work? I don't even compel these people, I fucking **pay** them! They get PAID! You know, right? Like ANY other job where you do **work** and get **PAID**! Oh, _I'm sorry_. **I'm** privileged? Let me set you straight, Alcide," she said, going back to the bed to poke him _hard_ in the chest, "I must have forgotten how _privileged_ it is to get kicked out at 16... roam around for 2 years with _nothing_ as a human. Then as a vampire, which wasn't a happy experience changing into since your maker didn't give a shit if it was horrifically painful or not, it's hell. Cause you spend 500 years with a crazy vampire who forces you to do bad shit. Likes to play mind games, like... let's torture people. He gives you the option, sure, you can make their pain stop and he'll stop torturing them, making them scream, beg, etc but only if _you_ start torturing them instead. Forces himself on you, not once, or twice, but thousands upon thousands of times. Tortures you himself. Starves you till you're on the point of insanity only to humiliate you over and over to make you beg him to let you feed. I forgot how _privileged_ I was... I mean, hell, I'm a monster, cause I actually pay the people who do stuff and pay them _a lot_ more than they'd _ever_ get at another job. I'm a monster because I only feed from _willing_ humans. Plus, I don't kill them. Right, I forgot... I'm so fucking _privileged_!" she half screamed at him, almost spitting at him. Her entire face was contorted with so much rage. Her finger continuously poked him in the chest so hard, he would have some hellva marks.

"Look," he took her hands away from his chest which hurt from her poking him, "I'm not gonna apologize for what I said because I believe it's true. But I'm sorry for what you've been through. Nobody has to go through that..." What made him think this was actually going to work? He was **insane** for thinking it. He got out of bed. "I guess I'd see myself out-" and started looking for his clothes.

She watched him move to leave. This, instead of calming her, only enraged her further. Her hands went to her hips, fisted up in balls. "Right! Because that's whats Alcide does. He's a fucking coward who always looked for the door when things don't go his way and they get tough. Believe what you like but life is **not** the picnic _you_ seem to think for vampires. Some, sure, but _not_ all, but more especially, not for _me_ but you don't know anything about me at all but already think you know everything. Of course, I never said werewolves didn't have problems - just that you had a hellva lot more going for you than I do. But hey, you wanna just walk out, fine - go," she said, going to pick the goblet back up and she swallowed it all in one big gulp. Slamming it back down on the table which made the table wobble like it might shatter (it was glass), she went back to the fridge to get more blood.

He rolled his eyes as he buttoned his fly up, "I ain't gonna sit here and argue with you all day. Besides, you're going to bed." He walked to the window and found a button; he pushed it and a metal slid closing the window shut.

"Fine, coward!" she said, turning her back on him and going to the bed to lay down, pulling the sheets over her in a huff. She was pissed and he just wanted to blow it off. Didn't even apologize. Whatever.

He could just leave and not say anything to her, damn, that would be the easiest thing to do! But he wasn't a coward! He just knew that he wasn't gonna give up on what he believes in and so did she. He walked to the bed, his shirt in his hand, he sighed, "Do you want me to come over tonight?" His voice _lacked_ enthusiasm as if to tell her 'he would if she wanted to but whatever' but really, deep inside, he hoped she'd say 'yes.'

Her face was turned away from him. "If you want. If you can stand it... Me being a monster and all..." she said. Really, she did him too if she was honest with herself and thought about it but right now, in this moment she was actually more hurt than pissed. She thought he truly thought of her as a monster and that just plain _hurt_.

Trying not to growl, he sat on the bed next to her, "I did not call you a monster," his voice almost sounded like a whisper. "Look, if you rather me not come tonight, it's fine," he waited for her to turn, "Can you look at me please?"

Stubbornly, to show him that he didn't affect her, she turned and stared at him, hurt written all her face.. "Maybe not outright, but you did."

He met her eyes and saw something which he didn't like, "It wasn't my intention for you to feel that way... I'm sorry if you misunderstood."

She nodded, "Thanks," she said. It was all she could say. Too much pain was crashing through her. That he'd actually think that. She didn't know why she even cared so much.

He moved closer to her, more aware he _actually_ might have really hurt her feelings... He didn't think he'd think it- a vampire with emotions. Of course, she was one. And he was reminded of what happened last night. That wasn't a dream or just a fling. It was real. Then how did they end up arguing again to the point he thought it wouldn't work? "Look," he dared touched her, "I'm really sorry if I hurt you," he whispered. He wasn't apologizing about his beliefs but really feeling shitty about making her feel bad.

She nodded and rubbed her cheek over his hand before laying back on the bed. Her eyes closed. The sun was about to come up and she was starting to get extremely tired. "So tonight then?"

He leaned in and kissed her, "Alright." He said. He waited a few minutes, he wanted to make sure she was sleeping before he left and locked the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set a few weeks to a month after the last scene. Please note that this is very AU. This is not to be taken seriously by canon facts. It is just more of what if? type situations. No flames for what may or may not be possible in the TB universe, please.

Alcide wasn't very hungry but cleared his dinner in no time. He cast Pandora a glanced (which he'd been doing for the last 20 minutes) before placing his last bite in his mouth. "Everything okay?" He asked her; if he didn't know any better he'd say she was sick. Not that she looked it. She always looked beautiful. Tonight she was just _different_. It had been more than two months since they've decided they were _together_. For the most part they were perfect (especially in bed) but they still have their arguments. Which he thought was perfectly normal. But tonight he's sensing something different.

"Fine... why wouldn't I be okay?" she asked, answering his question with one of her own that was filled with snippiness. She was sipping a glass of blood. She hadn't been drinking a lot of anything lately. Sure, she drank enough blood to sustain her but that was mostly it. Not enough to actually feel overly alive or anything. The smell kept making her nauseous. She'd even went so far as to try some TruBlood but that only made her instantly sick as soon as it hit her stomach.

"Dang," he frowned, "No need to be touchy about it. You've been quiet," he sipped his beer and watched her drink her blood. She hadn't had much of it. "When was the last time you feed?" He had to ask. He picked her up from her hotel and hadn't really had a chance to talk coz they went straight to dinner.

She shrugged, "When I woke up... but I'm not hungry. I'm not touchy either. I just don't feel like tiptoeing around your feelings all night like I normally do. I mean, _you're_ the touchy one, not me."

"Okay," his eyebrow cocked. Usually he would be snippy back at her but the way she was arguing with him made him think there was something wrong. "Are you... Sick?" He knew it was ridiculous to ask her but he didn't really know if vampires could get sick. He pushed his plate away and sat back watching her closely. "Should I take you back? What do you wanna do?"

She just rolled her eyes, "Of course you'd think I'm sick. Cause you expect women to just agree with everything you say and if not, then there must be something wrong; PMS, have their period, sick, whatever. Maybe I just don't like you? Ever thought of that?" she snapped. Sure, in the back of her mind, she realized she was being unreasonable but honest to god, the words just flew out of her mouth and she couldn't stop them. It was like she possessed or something.

"I'm **not** trying to argue with you," he spoke calmly. He tried not to comment on her _I-just-don't-like-you_ comment either. He reached over and touched her cheek, "What's wrong?" She felt cold to his touch which didn't surprise nor bother him. He wished she'd smile. He actually hadn't seen her in a 4 days and here she was acting _weird_.

She shrugged, "I don't know... Just haven't been feeling myself lately. Can't seem to get a lot of blood in me. TruBlood makes me sick, literally," she said, sighing. "It's becoming annoying. Very annoying actually. Plus, I almost snapped the bellboy's neck earlier this week. I mean, I didn't but he pissed me off so bad I thought about it." She sighed again and threw up her hands. "Whatever, I don't know..."

"Maybe you should feed more," he held her neck. He wanted to add that she was _usually_ snappy to begin with but kept the thought to himself as he thinks this might not be the right time to really piss her off. "You don't have to drink Tru Blood... You can always drink from me," his thumb ran up and down her delicate neck.

"That's the point... I haven't felt hungry at all for the last few weeks. The only blood I've drank is only because I figured I needed to or end up draining someone because I ended up starving but I'm not starving. I don't even ever _feel_ hungry - at all..."

"Have you ever experienced this before?" He frowned. Shit, he doesn't really know _anything_ about vampires... Well, that's not entirely true but still... "Maybe you need more sleep..." That he knew about vampires. They need their rest and couldn't really stay up all day, but he made sure that she did rest when she was with him.

"I _have_ been sleeping. All day, like normal. No changes. I don't know. Probably just cranky. Haven't gotten my period yet. I wish I'd just get it already and be done so I could feel better. I feel so on _edge_."

_Period?_ Wha-? His frown deepened. "Period as in-" He waited for her reply.

She frowned at him like _he_ was the crazy one. "Period as in the thing women get once a month?"

Well, **THAT'S** news! "I... I didn't think vampires get that," he thought it was interesting but didn't think much of it. "Has it happened before? I mean, you missing it?"

"We're vampires, not aliens... I mean, don't female were's get a period or are they lucky enough to be the exception? As for me, no, I'm like _clockwork_. I _never_ miss it. Till last month."

"Okay, okay, I'm just saying I didn't know..." He was about to suggest to her to drink water then realized it wouldn't work. His grandma's answer to everything was water- _"Drink lots of water and you'll feel better."_ \- she'd say to them. But Pandora wasn't an ordinary woman. He honestly didn't know what to tell her. Realizing he had finished his drink, he stopped the waitress that walked by, "Can I have another beer," he said then looked to Pandora, "Want fresh blood?" He looked at her glass which was still almost full.

She shook her head, "No... I feel nauseous as it is... I _really_ don't want to get sick again tonight. Guess I'm not the only one uptight tonight, huh? That's what, your third or fourth beer in the last hour?"

"My second," he eyed her then looked at the waitress, "That'd be all thanks." Then turned to her, "You know I don't drink more than two when I have to drive."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever... I know, you're the good little boy, never does anything wrong."

He crossed his arms on his chest, "Is it 'target Alcide night' tonight? Coz I didn't get the memo." He thought to say something coz she was getting carried away tonight.

She sighed. She felt miserable. Pissy and was actually enjoying being mean to him which was very unfair to him, she did know that. She sighed. "Maybe I'll just go home and let you finish here. I can't seem to keep my mouth shut tonight."

"No," he sighed, he wasn't pissed or anything he was more concerned. There was obviously something going on with her, "I don't want you to go... But if _you_ want me to- I guess I can take you home." He was disappointed as he had been looking forward to seeing her.

"I just wish I knew what the hell was wrong so I could just fix it already. I'm tempted to go to a _doctor_ ," she said like it was a bad word which it probably was for a vampire since they basically never went to one.

Okay, he thought, for her to say something like _that_ , whatever was going on with her was _serious_. "Do you think they'd be able to help you? I mean, I'd take you if you really want to go."

She laughed kinda of nervously. "I don't think you want to go, I was going to go to a gyno doctor..."

"A what?" He frowned, "Whatever. But just so you know, I'd take you if you want me to..." His drink came, he then motioned to her drink, "Try sipping more of those. I'd offer you my beer but I don't think you'd like it," he smiled at her hoping it changed her mood.

She sighed, "I really don't want to, but what the hell..." and she picked the glass up and took a sip. After a minute or two, it had hit her stomach and her eyes widened. Her hand went to her mouth and before she could stop it, she moved her head to the side, over the side of the table and threw up nothing but blood onto the carpet. "I told you that was a bad idea," she said in a whisper.

"Shit," he quickly got up and went to her, "We gotta get you outta here," he said and motioned for someone to come and help. After paying for their bill, he guided her outside to the van. "I'm taking you back to the hotel."

She nodded and got up, tipping the chair over in her haste. "First let's stop at a drug store," she said, hoping they might be able to find something to settle her stomach. She didn't want to puke up anymore blood anytime soon. It did _not_ taste as good coming back up. Though to be truthful, lately it hadn't been that great going down either.

"Drug store?" He cast her a quick look as they climb his van. "What d'you think you'd find there?" He wasn't being sarcastic, just curious what she really thought she'd find at the drug store that'd help her out. "But fine, no problem. We'll stop at the drug store," and started the van.

She shifted in the seat trying to get comfortable, her head laying against the window. "Maybe something for my stomach, I don't know... will look and see what jumps out at me when we get there. Look, I'm sorry for ruining the evening."

He noticed how uncomfortable she was. It was a bit unsettling, seeing her like this as she was always strong and healthy. What if she' got something from the blood she'd drank? It was just a theory as he didn't really know anything about vampire getting sick. Humans have diseases- incurable diseases that run in their blood... It was possible that some of these diseases could be harmful to vampires. What if he had a disease and she got it from **him**. This worried him tremendously but he's healthy and hasn't gotten sick in a very long time. He gave her a quick look, touching her cheek with the back of his hand, "Don't worry about it. I just want you to feel better. And soon."

She nodded and closed her eyes, "Just let me know when we're at the drug store," she said before going quiet, trying not to get sick again and this time all over his van.

Alcide didn't take long to find the nearest drug store to the hotel. He parked the van and turned to her, "Hey," he gave her shoulder a little shake, "We're here. D'you want me to go in for ya?"

She shook her head, "No, I can get it. I'll just go in and get some stuff and I'll see you tomorrow night? I'll just go up and try to sleep whatever this is off... I'd kiss you but... I threw up," she said with a half chuckle and started to get out of the van.

"Wait," he pulled her before she got off the van and kissed the side of her mouth, "Feel better... Call me if anything? I'll be by tomorrow night..."

She nodded and walked into the hotel, the door shutting behind her.

She nodded and walked into the store, the door shutting behind her. She wandered down the aisles, flicking over each package. She picked up a box of Rolaids before moving onto the next aisle. She was about to speed down it until she stopped abruptly. Her eyes bored into the boxes of pregnancy tests. She stared at them for what felt like forever. Her brain felt like it was going to explode at all the thoughts finally screaming through it. She picked up two boxes and went to the counter to pay. She made the clerk bag them in three bags so they couldn't been seen through and left the store in a hurry. She climbed back into the van. "Ready," she said.

"So what you got?" He eyed her bag. He didn't really think she'd find something in the drug store but he guessed he was wrong... What medication could possibly help her? He put the van in drive and headed to the hotel.

"Just some Rolaids for my stomach. I thought if I maybe could get them down even though they aren't blood they might settle my stomach down so I could sleep. I appreciate you stopping, I know this can't be fun for you," she said, gone was her bitchy attitude and here was a vulnerable, on-the-verge-of-tears mood.

_Rolaids?_ He hoped it'll work. "No problem..." he said to her as he parked the van in front of the hotel. "D'you want me to go in with you?" He was facing her this time.

She shook her head, "No, it's okay... You should go and have some fun so your evening isn't a complete waste," she said, kissing his cheeks and getting out of the van. "Night."

"Wait-" he wanted to tell her he was just gonna go home but she was already walking inside the hotel. "I'll see ya tomorrow," he called out hoping she'd hear him. He sighed and put the van on drive. He headed home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set athe next night after the last scene. Please note that this is very AU. This is not to be taken seriously by canon facts. It is just more of what if? type situations. No flames for what may or may not be possible in the TB universe, please. Part 1 - incomplete.

Pandora had spent the evening trying to figure out these damn boxes. She'd read all the instructions for these tests and understood them less each time she read them. Finally, she decided she'd just try the peeing on a stick method and see what came up. She'd peed on 6 sticks and all of them had a pink plus mark show up within a minute afterwards. Pink plus for pregnant. Now, she sat on the balcony, a glass of untouched blood in front of her. She'd tried to drink when she woke up but she'd promptly thrown it up and since then she hadn't tried again. Instead, Pandora say on the balcony looking at the city below and at the stars. Mostly she just stared out dumbfounded. Stared out with something close to horror and terror. She'd already passed the crying stage. Two hours before she'd done nothing but cry bloody tears. Mostly though, she was simply so fucking confused.

Alcide walked in the hotel lobby and didn't even bother stop at the reception. The receptionist gave him an acknowledged nod which he returned. He rode the lift as he wondered why Pandora hasn't returned his phone calls. Reaching the floor he adjusted his shirt that slightly got out of place when he leaned on the lift's wall. He walked to Pandora's door and knocked hoping that she was in.

She heard the knock from outside. She yelled into the room, "It's open!" and turned back to look out at the night. Funny, how calm it looked. How peaceful. Yet, it wasn't peaceful or calm. Or maybe it was and maybe it was just _her_ that wasn't calm or peaceful.

He pushed the door open after hearing Pandora. He walked in after closing the door behind him then looked around the room when he didn't see her right away, "Pandora?"

"Out here," she called out, the curtains attached to the door flapping in the wind.

He followed her voice and found her in the balcony. "How are ya?" He stood behind her. She seemed peaceful he thought. That was good. He took a step closer to her then placed his hands on her shoulders. "Feeling better I hope."

"Not so much. Just... " she shrugged. "Just, been out here all night almost. It's pretty, you know? I mean, sure there are a lot of evil and bad things in the world but right now - looking out there - beautiful, calm, even hearing the people and noises below."

He lowered his head a smiled on his lips, he was glad she seemed better... She _sounded_ better. He kissed her neck, "No more throwing up? Rolaids actually worked?" He spoke against her cheek.

"Unfortunately not. I threw up the little blood I tried early this evening so I stopped drinking period," she said, her head moving to the side, closing her eyes and nuzzling against him. He was warm. So warm. It felt nice since she felt cold, abnormally cold even for her. It could be the shock though. Probably was.

"Hmmmm... Were you drinking TruBlood again?" He kissed her cheek her hands wrapping around her waist, one palm flat on her stomach.

She shook her head, No... I havent touched it since the last time and now I can barely stomach drinking enough real blood to actually survive. I figured out the problem though, so there is that, right? she said, her gaze traveling down to fasten on his hand on her stomach. The entire action rattled her more than it should and she shivered.

He felt her shiver and for a moment he thought she was cold but that would be impossible. Her tiny body felt good against his chest; he held her tighter and again kissed her neck, You did? He was glad, So whats wrong? Just tired or something?

She gave him a smile, though it wasnt a real one nor was it exactly pleasant. Or something, she said, getting back up and starting back into the suite. Lets go back inside, its getting chilly out here, she said, crossing the room to the fireplace to rub her hands together. She wasnt exactly cold - more like the coldness was inside her bones and not from the weather.

Okay, he frowned as she didnt seem to be affected with his advances. But it didnt worry him. She was probably still not feeling very well... And this, he thought, changed his views about vampires. He didnt think they could get _sick_ like Weres and humans... He followed her inside the room. It was getting cold. Fall is coming, he thought to himself. He went straight to bed where he laid down, his upper body propped by his elbows. So, whats the something? He asked while he watched her stand by the fireplace.

She shrugged. Shed forgotten hed only just gotten here. Shed spent the last few hours staring at the stupid home pregnancy tests. Two were on the counter in the bathroom and the other was on the counter next to the microwave from when shed tried to feed herself. Shed forgotten it was there. She got up from the fire and went to the counter, picking up the test and covering it with her hand so he couldnt tell what it was. To hopefully distract him, she opened the fridge up and took out a bottle of beer. Walking it over to him on the bed, she put the hand out that had the beer, Want some? she asked, her other hand behind her back.

Of course he saw what she did but didnt think anything of it or that her actions were unusual. After all, at this point, he didnt think shed hide anything from him. But when she walked up to him with a bottle of beer in one hand and the other behind her back, he couldnt help but find out what she was holding. Thanks, he reached out for the beer with his left hand but held her wrist with his right and pulled her so she fell on top of him. Careful not to spill the beer on the bed, he rolled her on the side next to him, What you got there? He said then sipped his drink.

Ooaf! she said as she went tumbling on top of him. Youre welcome, she said. Getting comfortable next him, she shrugged, the hand still behind her back, Whats what? she asked, still trying to play dumb and hoped it work. She knew it probably wouldnt work but she had to try. She wasnt sure she had it in her to actually explain, discuss or anything else. She was afraid if she did, she might completely break down and lose it. With the way she felt currently, that would _not_ be a good thing, at all.

Alright, he cocked an eyebrow, again sipping his drink, Dont tell me, he feigned disinterest. Now he _really_ was curious what she was holding. He changed his tactic. He turned to her so they were facing each other then pulled her closer. He took her leg and placed it over his thigh. He placed his hand on her neck, softly caressing her there then slowly down her throat and neckline until he was cupping one of her breasts. He moved closer, his mouth against her mouth. He wanted to kiss her but refrained himself from doing so. He gently massaged her breast, his eyes locked with hers, waiting for her reaction. He wanted her to push against his body and want him the way he wanted him right now. She seemed occupied and wanted to clear her mind. Would you like to kiss me? He teased her.

She moaned a little. at his mouth on hers though it wasnt kissing her. Then a groan when his hands started to massage her beast. She loved his body - that was a fact. She would have pressed herself against him and kissed him herself but she gasped a little. The breast he was massaging with his hand was a little tender. That was a first. Sure, they got tender from a lot of foreplay but this was different though not altogether unpleasant - just a weird sensation. She nodded when he asked if she wanted him to kiss her. _Of course_ she wanted him to kiss her, what was he, crazy? Do you _really_ have to ask?

Her gasped was unexpected. It wasnt the same one she usually give out when he was touching her. His hand stopped moving over her breast but he kept it there. He liked the way she feels.. He brushed his lips against her lips, I dont know... Lately Ive been feeling you dont like me that much... he was part serious and part teasing her. Then he pressed their lips together, hoping to feel her usual response- fire against his fire. He didnt want to think there was something wrong between them but he felt somehow something was holding her back. Then he realized what he was trying to do- carefully, as their lips moved together- his hand that cupped her breast moved to her back, reaching for her hand. Gently he snatched the thing she was holding but kept kissing her.

Pandora felt his lips pressed against hers and so she pushed her tongue into his mouth automatically. Just like she usually did. She couldnt help it - _something_ needed to be normal. She wrapped it around his tongue. Then she felt his hand behind her back before he snatched the pregnancy test. Though he was still kissing her, she pulled her mouth away, gasping for air, her hands going to his to get it back. Give that back!

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set athe next night after the last scene. Please note that this is very AU. This is not to be taken seriously by canon facts. It is just more of what if? type situations. No flames for what may or may not be possible in the TB universe, please. Part 2 - incomplete.

He let her tongue snaked around his and moaning in her mouth, he sucked on her tongue gently. He could feel the _old_ her but not quite _her_. He raised his hand holding whatever it was he snatched from her. Pulling away from her mouth he said, "What?" He smiled, not realizing what he was holding, "Can't I see it?"

She shook her head, "No!" she said, trying to snatch it back before he actually _looked_ at it. Then she'd have to explain. They'd have to talk. Anything sounded better than that right now - hell, even torture. So she tried the next best thing and took her hand and rubbed it over his groin area. "Let's do something else," she said with a overly bright smile.

_"Let's do something else,"_ she said to him as she rubbed his groin. He grinned, pushing against her hand, "I've been trying to do that since last night," he kidded with her. He started kissing her, more roughly this time. He pushed her down on the bed, him on top of her, he started undressing her. He had forgotten the thing he was holding in one hand that he even tossed it. He wrapped his hands around her neck ready to kiss her again when he noticed where the thing she didn't want him to see landed: right next to her head where he could clearly see it. He knew it what it was; he'd seen them before. It brought back not-so-good memories that's for sure. He quickly picked it up before she could react and with his eyebrows closed together he said, "What are you doing with this?" He waved the stick in front of her face.

She sighed and pushed at him to let her up. "Let me up, please." She _really_ had been dreading this. After she'd taken all the tests she'd felt like the entire night had been ruined. Tears suddenly clogged her throat. She swallowed them back. "And _that_ is **nothing** ," she said, hoping he'd just fucking _drop_ it!

He helped her get up then he got off the bed, one hand on his hip he looked at the stick he was holding. There was a pink- dark pink to be exact- plus sign at the end of its tip. The sign actually ran but it was readable. He swallowed. _No, it can't be..._ He thought to himself. He looked up and smiled at her- he felt _nervous_. "Why did ya get this for? Not like it's gonna work?" He stared at her.

She frowned, her own hands on her hips as she got up off the bed, going to stand next to the fireplace again. "I think it's pretty self explanatory why I have it, don't you? Why do you think it won't work? I mean, no, vampires can't get other vampires pregnant and a human almost never gets a vampire pregnant. Well, I'm not even sure if its ever happened, but its probably possible. A were? I thought _that_ was impossible... but I guess not," she said, whispering the last part of the sentence and turning her face away from him so he couldn't see the fear written across it.

Her words- he heard them perfectly but he made no sense off of them. It was as if each word stumbled upon the next causing a domino effect leaving him more confused at the end. "What?" She wasn't telling him what he thought she was telling him, right? No. It can't be. "I don't understand what you're talking about..." His grip tightened on the stick but not too tight that he broke it.

She frowned at him, her hands still on her hips, "What is hard to understand, Alcide?" she asked, her voice tired sounding. "The stick is pink _with_ a plus sign. It only means one thing. Plus, there are three others in the bathroom _exactly_ the same."

**NO.** He thought, "That's impossible..." He shook his head. "You cannot be - _pregnant_..." He almost choked with the last word. Never had he heard of a vampire getting pregnant. There must be some mistake.

She threw up her hands and turned her back on him. What the _hell_ did he want from her? To say 'sorry, you're right, April Fools?' Seriously? She swallowed the lump in her throat and went to sit on the side of the bed, her head in her hands on her lap. "It is what it is... Apparently I am."

For a moment he didn't know what to say. His mouth was dry; he licked his lips but it didn't help. This can't be. It can't be- These words played in his head like a broken record, wanting, _needing_ to comfort him. Comfort him? Of course... This is big news. Big news **and** \- he closed his eyes. He didn't want this. Not now. Not ever. Did he not tell her that? Of course he didn't! He didn't think it'd _ever_ happen. But it did. "Are you sure?" In his struggle to find something to say, those were the ones he came up with. He knew- he felt she was sure. She wouldn't act the way she acted if she wasn't. "Fuck," he muttered.

"Well, as sure as I can be without going to a doctor but those tests are pretty good, especially six in a row," she said, her voice cold and hollow even to her own ears. He was freaking out, just like she figured he would. She felt bile rise up into her mouth and she lurched, running to the bathroom, barely making it before she threw up the little blood she'd drank earlier leaving nothing inside of her, includng blood. Her body shook, but not from being sick but instead from her own shock. It's what she had been in all evening waiting for him to arrive. First tears then silence. That still left rage, more tears, more silence, screaming and a bunch of others she just couldn't think of at the moment.

He watched her ran in the bathroom... He should follow him, he thought. And then what? Comfort her. Right. He said to himself sarcastically. How would he do that when he didn't even know how to comfort himself. **This could not be happening.** He tried his best for this not to happen in the past. He very careful. Always careful. Shit! Who would've known? There was nobody to blame. They didn't know this was possible. He felt his head was going to explode, then he heard her hurling in the bathroom. He wondered what she was going through at the moment. He forced himself to follow her. But what was he gonna say? **Fuck. This.** He felt his heart jumping... Up and down in his chest as if wanting to come out. He felt hot- and not in a good way. He started breathing slowly... Slowly to stabilized his body. Everythign around him felt small. The walls the ceiling, the floor- they all feel like they were crashing in on him. Slowly. HE FELT TRAP. But no... They haven't talk. Not yet. One thing his father taught him was to never run away from problems. Always face it no matter how bad it was... He walked in the bathroom where she found her, sitting in silence.

She heard him come into the bathroom behind her. She moved over to the wall and sat back against it, her head back on the wall so that the cold seeped into her body. Normally, she was always cold but lately, especially tonight, she'd been warmer than usual. She wasn't sure if it was mental or physical but either way. She sat in silence with her eyes closed. She listened to her breathing so that the room didn't move around her. She waited for nausea to pass. She really didn't want to get sick again. "Look... it's not a big deal. I mean, for you," she said. Because it _was_ a **big** deal. She knew him though. She _sensed_ he didn't want kids. Sure, she hadn't trapped him into it but still. That wouldn't matter to him. He'd come to resent and hate her and then where would either of them be? Let alone a kid. Hell, she didn't even know if a baby would even survive to be born. As far as she knew, which was little to nothing, she might miscarry. This might not even be a problem for long. In either case, she had no intention of making it _his_ problem. If it was dangerous with him before to be with her, now it would be impossible. It _would_ get him killed. She had sat and thought about it all night. She wasn't going to be the reason he got killed. Not even for some child neither of them wanted.

He looked at her in a way he'd never looked at her before. He wanted to touch her, to tell her everything's gonna be fine but he couldn't lie to her. He didn't feel _anything_ at this moment was gonna be okay. Hold on, he told himself, they weren't even sure yet if she was really capable of carrying a - child. Sure, it had been established that _this_ could happen... (How come they didn't know? He thought.) But they're not sure if what she was carrying would survive. He felt a tug in his stomach with the thought; he swallowed and somehow- somehow he wished, he hoped that whatever it was she was carrying although obviously unwanted would not suffer if it didn't survive. Why was he thinking this way? He shook the thought in his head. It was better to not have it than go through what he and she go through everyday, every night of their lives. "So," he squatted in front of her, "What are **we** gonna do?" Although he emphasize with the word "we" he couldn't bring himself to make any decision. He was so confused.

She shrugged, "I don't know. What I do know is that _we_ aren't doing anything. Whatever happens, _I_ will do it. It was dangerous before. Now, you will almost certainly end up dead or worse. I will **not** be responsible for your death. Or your family disowning you. Your pack kicking you out. Whatever. All of it. Any of it," she said. She thought she was being brave. After all, she was willing to do whatever had to happen, whatever did happen, on her own.

"What do you mean **you** will do it?" He frowned, she was being hard headed again. "Do you even want this?" He wanted to know. "Were you aware this was possible?"

"No, I didn't. I mean... at least not with _you_. It doesn't matter what I want. I mean... What the hell does it even matter?" she said, getting up and pushing past him. Pain coursed through her. This was mental pain. She walked into the bedroom and just flopped onto the bed, face first, burrowing her face in the pillow. She was so _tired_. She'd been mostly strong the entire night but now, seeing him, she just couldn't be. She was sure he felt mostly the same way. Trapped. She felt trapped.

"Of course," he said bitterly as she walked past him. His following words were said in a whisper, "If given a choice, why have a child with a dirty Were, right?" He groaned and followed her. "Why does it matter whether you want this or not? Because I wanna know what you're gonna do. I wanna know what I should do," he stood by the bed, she was facing the other way.

She turned back towards him, confusion written on her face. "What the hell do you mean 'a dirty Were'? What, we're back to that? I thought we were past that... Hello, I've been seeing you, sleeping with you. If I thought that I wouldn't do either! As for what I'm going to do, what _is_ there to do? Have a baby or not? I guess if I'm pregnant, then I'm going to have the baby. What the hell else would I do?" she asked, her voice rising with each word. She wasn't even thinking about abortion, since it wasn't even invented until long after she'd been turned. Besides, it might not even work with a vampire.

"Oh so that's it?" His voice was firm, "I don't have a say about this AT ALL? You're gonna have this - baby- if you're really pregnant and don't worry about what I want?" His eyes squinted as he looked at her.

She sat up on the bed and threw up her hands again. "WHAT? Okay, TELL ME, what should I DO, Alcide? Look into having an abortion? I THOUGHT that would the LAST thing YOU'D **EVER** consider?" she yelled, each word louder than the last. So this was good actually. Anger. Anger was welcome. Better than sad, empty and pathetic.

He breathe in deep, each words she spoke cut into him but he didn't let her see it. "I-" he swallowed, "I can't have this child..." He had reasons and **a lot** of them. Who didn't want a family? His own offspring that'd continue his father's heritage, but no- this world is too cruel for innocent ones who'd just suffer and carry their parents curse. And in their case, their child would probably not survive having a Were father and a vampire mother. "I can't..." _Do it to the child..._ He couldn't finish his words, let her think what she wanted to think. She was stubborn and might not understand his reasons.

"Fine, like I said, I don't expect you to _anything_! So you don't have to worry. You won't be having a child. You can keep going about your business and do whatever you want. Be a were, family man, whatever. Don't worry - nothing will change for you. I'll figure something out. I always do. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be sick again," she said, getting off the bed and going back into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She hadn't expected him to be thrilled, or happy, or well good feelings but still, this just was even less than she'd expected.

He sighed as he listened to her in the bathroom. What the fuck is he gonna do now? Telling her he can't have the child didn't mean he was turning his back on her. He swallowed, once again, as he felt how dry his mouth was. He walked to the bathroom, his hand pressed on its closed door, "How d'ya expect me to go on? Like nothing happened?" Did she really think he was that hard? A vampire thinking a Were would be too cold to turn his back on his own. His father would disown him if he found out about his relationship with Pandora, but his father will never ever forgive him for turning his back on his own child. He wasn't raised like that. He rested his forehead on the door waiting for her reply.

"I don't know... What the fuck do you want from me, Alcide?" she asked, throwing the door up and staring at him in the doorway. "Either you want the baby and are okay with being here with me or you don't want the baby and then either I can have it without you like you don't exist or get rid of it and we'd break up anyway because neither of us would be able to look at one another after that, let alone fuck! So... which is it? Sorry if I'm acting like you'd like but... I don't have a 'normal' reaction for this type of situation seeing as I've _never_ been in it before!"

She was upset. Hell, she'd been upset since last night and right now they both didn't need it, "Calm down," he told her, meeting her stare. "I don't really know what I want right now okay? I-" He looked down, "I don't know. Just so you know, I ain't just gonna walk away and forget about you, if that matters at all."

"Of course it matters. I just... fucking hormones!" she yelled before she turned and threw up all in one breath. God, she prayed this didn't go on forever. She didn't know about much about pregnancy so she didn't know but she hoped she wouldn't be doing this a lot more because she _hated_ it!

"Shit," he walked in the bathroom and didn't know what to do at first but decided to hold her hair so she won't get vomit all over it. "When was the last time you fed?" He asked as he noticed how _pale_ she was.

"Only early this evening but not a lot... and I've since thrown it up a lot... actually I threw it up like 5 minutes after I drank it," she confessed between heaves. Her chest hurt from getting so sick. Her voice was becoming raspy.

He unrolled some paper towels and wet them, "Come here," he said and pulled her so she was facing him. He started cleaning the side of her mouth, her vomit wasn't really red anymore. "You need to feed or drink _something_ , doesn't matter if you'd puke it again, but you have to or you're really going to get sick," he said brushing the hair off of her forehead.

She sighed, feeling miserable, "I tried... I drank real blood... TruBlood... I don't know what else to try..." she said, her eyes brimming with tears.

He raised her face, wiping her tears, "It's okay, it's okay..." he pulled her close and into his arms and almost instantly felt _comforted_. He didn't know what was happening but _he_ believed his words. It was going to be okay. He didn't know how but hell, he'd make it okay. Then the running water caught his eyes and an idea crossed his mind. _Nah._ He said to himself. Water would make her sicker. Right, he thought, and vampires can't get pregnant. He sighed, "Try drinking some water... See what'll happen..." He looked at her and gave her an encouraging look.

She frowned. "I guess the only thing it can do it make my throw up again," she said with a shrug. She got up to get a glass of water and took a small sip. Seconds passed. No turn of the stomach. "That's... _weird_."

He watched her take a sip of water and waited for her to get sick... But- nothing. "That's... _weird_." She said. "That _is_ fucking weird," he replied. "What is going on with you?" Why wasn't this known? He thought, a vampire getting pregnant... But there had been vampires marrying humans but no reports of vampires getting pregnant by other vampires or humans or humans getting pregnant by vampires... But what was so different about them? "Why- how do you think this happened?"

"I... don't know. Maybe cause your a were and a different kind of supernatural creature? I mean, not a vampire but not human either, kinda in between?" she said, taking another sip before setting it down on the sink. She walked over to Alcide and put her head in his chest. "This isn't easy for me either, you know," she said in a whisper.

He swallowed, his mind still couldn't wrap around the idea. This was too much to handle in one night. _"This isn't easy for me either, you know."_ He raised his hand placing it behind her head, "I know," he replied. And it was the truth. But he didn't know, he didn't understand how much this situation was impacting her. No, he didn't plan this. Didn't want this... "But it's here," he spoke out loud what was in his mind. "We'll take it one day at a time..." The feeling of being trapped was still there, but he'd deal with it later. He just wanted to make sure if she was okay. "Feeling better?"

She nodded, her head still laying on his chest. "Yes... One day at a time... Does that mean... **we** want the baby or at least are going to keep it?" she asked, a little hesitantly.

"Good..." he whispered but didn't have an answer to her question. He didn't want to hurt her, no. He cared _so_ much about her but he couldn't lie to her. He held her by the shoulders, "Listen," he started, "I don't expect you to feel fine with what I feel about the whole thing but at least, try to understand why I'm saying what I'm about to say-" he swallowed once again, "I'm gonna be here for you... I'll support whatever you've decided but please, don't ask me... Don't ask me if I want the child because I can't and won't lie to you..." He said waiting for her to explode.

"Great... I get it... You'll be here for me but you don't want a baby and if I decide to have it... You'll just hate it when its born and resent me until you die for keeping it? That's what you really mean, right?" she asked, wanting to at least _know_ how this was going to go.

"I **did not** say I'm gonna hate the baby and resent you... I could **never** do that," he cupped her face with both hands, "But I could also never lie about how I feel about this... That's two totally different things."

She sighed, "Then I'm even more confused... I ... just... just tell me, Alcide. I get it, you don't want a baby. I **get** that. But... what does that mean exactly, for us, this, then?"

And she wasn't the only one confused. "Honestly, I don't want anything to change between us," he liked the way they were but obviously, things _are_ going to change. He stopped as if to think then added, "I want to be with you, if that's what you want to know..."

"Yes... That's what I wanted to know... I like things between us the way they are too... I don't think that things probably _will_ stay the same _but_ we can try... and adapt as we need to, maybe?" she suggested, rubbing her head against his chest. "I gotta tell you. The idea of being pregnant terrifies me like nothing and I mean _nothing_ else has, **ever**. Hormone surges, can't get much blood down, crying jags, tender breasts, and oh my _god_ ," she said, her face changing into a look of utter terror, "fat," she said, whispering the last word so much that if he hadn't been a werewolf, he wouldn't have heard it.

He kissed the top of her head and couldn't help but smile when he heard what she was saying. "Fat?" His hand ran on her back stopping just above her ass, "You don't have an ounce and would probably go back to your regular size once- you know," he said, smiling a bit then kissed her forehead.

"But... humans, and even weres, they get _big_ don't they? When they are pregnant? Oh my god... I don't wanna get _big_!" she screeched, not saying fat cause the word left a nasty taste in her mouth.

"Yeah," he frowned as he looked at her freaking over nothing, "But you're neither..." At least she didn't look too upset anymore. Her mind was focused on actually having this child and again it hit him... It was real and it was happening. Before he started panicking (not that he'd admit he was panicking) he tried focusing on something else too. His hand moved lower on her ass, cupping both cheeks. He moved his face to the side of her face, his beard brushed her cheek, his lips her ear. "You don't feel sick anymore?"

"Nooo," she said, her ass instinctively moving in his hands. "I know what you're doing. You think you are _so_ sneaky. Trying to seduce me to distract me so I stop talking about babies... And here we were just getting to picking out a name," she said, totally teasing just to see the horrified look on his face cause he was so easy. Not that she said it to hurt him. She wanted him to lighten up.

He tightened his grip on her ass feeling her moved against his hands, "Don't you think we'd had enough of that in one night?" Oh god, she's not gonna go through names now, is she? Knowing how she loved to tease him, she actually might. "Besides naming the child should be the last thing on the list," he said without even realizing he was _giving_ in to her. He moved his lips to her lips but didn't kiss her.

"Really? So, when it comes, you're going to introduce it to your parents as 'Hey, this is IT, my kid'?" she asked, sputtering with laughter at the thought and what his parents would think of that. She smiled when he tightened his hand on her ass. So this time, she pressed her ass backwards towards him, pressing it more fully in his palms.

Honestly, his parents would probably not care if the child was nameless when they meet it. They'd just be- happy. They knew how he felt about having his own- fuck, here we go again, he thought. "Why not?" He raised an eyebrow and tried to stir the conversation away from _his_ child. "In some cultures, they don't name their child until it's a year old. Attachment reasons, coz they never know if it'll survive." He wondered if theirs would... Distracting himself from the thought, he moved a hand between the crack of her ass and below and _felt_ her as if she was naked.

"Because... a kid needs an identity. Otherwise they can't grow into it, grow up, progress. They become like the humans that have one name, 'Cher' and crap; mindless and a shell," she said, before gasping as his fingers moved lower. "Having fun, are we?"

"His family is his identity... What his father is is what he'll become," he was proud of who he was but wished not that his child has his tough life. He pulled her closer to stop himself from worrying. This is exactly why he didn't want a child. Every single breath he'd take from now on he'd think about the child's future... Would it have a future? He kissed her this time.

She kissed him back, pressing her mouth into his, and tangling his tongue with her own. Between kisses she managed to get out, "Ooooh, see that Alcide... I think you do want a baby... You just made our kid a boy," she said with a sweet smile. That fact made her heart warm. Then she kissed him again, this time pressing her entire body to his.

He refrained from rolling his eyes and held her by the back of her head, kissing her deeply. He noticed her body felt warm which was odd but he liked it. Very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, comments and kudos feed the inspiration bunny, so keep em coming, please!


End file.
